Destiny
by RainBowRoxy123
Summary: Can destiny be changed?
1. Default Chapter

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 1: An Abandoned Destiny

Disclaimer: Don't sue me!

"Darien! Darien!" Serena ran after Darien, screaming the entire way. 

Darien turned around and saw the little teenager tearing after him. He grinned as she giggled when he stopped. Then, an unforeseen pebble got in her way and she tripped. "Aaaah!" she said as she began to lose her balance. 

Darien sprung to her side and caught her. "Hey, meatball-head, you okay?" he said with warmth in his voice. He helped Serena to her balance. 

Serena smiled and nodded. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, but if she did she would forget what she had to tell him. She pulled her self out of his arms. "Lita and Raye have invited us to see the new Sailor-V movie, if you want to go. They have tickets…" Serena's voice trailed off as Darien's gaze focuses on something other than her. 

Serena turned and saw Raye crossing the street. She waved to her. Raye smiled and saw Darien. Her smile brightened and she hurried her pace. "Hi Serena, Darien." 

"Hey Raye." Darien said, his gaze lingering on her for more than a second before turning back to Serena. "Now, what were you saying, my sweet?" he said. 

"I can't remember," Serena said, wondering what was happening between Raye and Darien. She glanced at Raye. Raye looked awfully uncomfortable. 

"That's okay." Darien kissed her cheek lightly. "Look I have to go, I've got some things to do. Want to get an ice cream soda later?" Darien didn't wait for a reply and jogged off. 

"Well, I better go, too, Serena. Um, see ya later." Raye said and walked off in the other direction, leaving Serena in a daze. 

"What was that all about?" she asked to herself/ 

***

"Aaahh, Tanya, I hear you've been causing trouble among the Sailor Scouts?" Scott looked up and smiled slyly at his girlfriend. 

Tanya couldn't keep a straight face. She laughed, and sat next to him. "Well, after what Zoisite reported to me about Jedite and Nephlyte, and then her tragic death…I figured these Sailor brats needed a dose of their own medicine." Tanya's smiled slowly disappeared. 

"You miss Zoisite, don't you?" Scott said quietly, putting his arm around her. 

"It's kind of hard NOT to miss your own sister. And losing so many good friends to these Sailor Scouts," Tanya paused, thinking of Queen Beryl, Malachite, and Jedite. "It's amazing I haven't given them any more than a little trouble." she said, tears misting her eyes. 

Scott held Tanya closer. "We better not try to do anything to them yet. We better wait until we can find their weakness." 

Tanya nodded and stared off into the distance. They had been good friends with the people supporting the Negaverse. Although they had never formally joined the fight, they always had wanted to be involved with the Negaverse took over. Now, Tanya was adamant about destroying the Sailor Scouts before she and Scott were married and given a solar system by the Imperium of Darkness. 

"So, what trouble have you given the scouts?" Scott said changing the subject. 

Tanya smiled. "Something nobody's ever thought to do. A love spell." 

Scott flinched in surprise. "Love spell? What good will that accomplish?" 

Tanya looked at her love with a knowing glance. "If you had been paying attention my dear, you would know that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are romantically involved. You would also know that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars have had a romantic past. Now of course you know Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars aren't the best of friends…" 

Scott started chuckling. "It's amazing how smart you are. By casting a love spell on those two, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars will become rivals, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon will break up, and the Sailor Scouts will split! Then they'll be divided and conquered!" 

"Exactly!" Tanya said and laughed. 

Scott smiled. Then he and Tanya would finally marry. He had known from the day he met Tanya, he wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend his life with her. He wanted to have children and rule a solar system with her. Finally, his dream was coming closer. 

Tanya turned to Scott. "Those scouts had better be ready for anything!" 

***

"So what you're saying is you're developing FEELINGS for him?!" Mina asked incredulously. 

Raye blushed and nodded. Mina was the only person Raye felt she could talk to on this subject. She knew Mina would keep her feelings private. 

"Uh-oh. That's definitely not good." Mina shook her head. "This could do serious damage if it gets out of hand. When did you start feeling this way?" 

"I don't know. It just sorta happened." Raye said, staring at her hands. 

Mina groaned. Serena and Darien were meant to be together. Their past had proved it; their future had proved it. Now, finally when they were together happily, Raye had decided she still had feelings for him. Could it be any worse? 

"Raye, in any other case, I would tell you to talk to your friend about it. But this is Serena and Darien…they were destined to be together." Mina sighed. 

Raye felt herself growing angrier. She tensed. "Does everything have to always be destiny?! It's my destiny to be Sailor Mars, it's Serena's destiny to reign over us, it's our destiny to defend Serena! It's Darien and Serena's destiny to be together forever! When is it time to have fun? To ignore destiny? To live for the moment?" 

Mina calmed her friend down. "Shhh, Raye. We've all known what our destiny means. We can't avoid it. And Serena is destined to be our future queen. Our destinies are set, too. We just don't know them yet." 

"Well, I don't believe destiny is set in stone. I'm going to try, Mina. I have to." Raye said quietly, and left Mina. 

Mina thought for a second, then set out to find Artemis and Luna. 

***

"I honestly don't know. Artemis?" Luna said, confused. 

"There has been nothing said on the destinies of the scouts themselves, except that you guys continue to defend Crystal Tokyo. I've often wondered if Luna and I are destined to be cats our entire lives, but I've found my answers by looking in the past. We were cats in the past, we'll be cats in the future." Artemis glanced at Luna jokingly. "Depressing, isn't it?" 

Luna smiled. "Not at all. Although it is exasperating to explain HOW I can talk to every new Sailor Scout…" she said. 

Artemis turned back to Mina. "I'm sorry. There's nothing in my memory of the destinies of the Sailor Scouts. Why do you ask?" 

"Well, we feel left out. Everything has been planned for Serena. She knows who she's going to be with, what she's going to do, how her children are going to turn out…" Mina started to think. It wasn't fair that Serena knew her destiny and future and the other scouts didn't. 

"Mina, you were never one to let that get you down. After all, you are the first Sailor Scout, whether the others realize it or not. Don't let the future get you down." Luna said reassuringly. "I'm sure Serena would trade places with you in a moment." 

Mina sighed. "Maybe." 

***

At that moment, Serena didn't want to change places with anyone. She and Darien were taking a walk in the park. She felt so close to him as they talked. I hope this never ends, she thought. 

"So how are your parents handling us?" Darien said abruptly. 

Serena gritted her teeth. This was always a delicate issue with them. Her parents disapproved of Darien, mainly because he was so much older than her. Darien wanted Serena's parents to like him, but Serena always had a way of avoiding talking too much about him with her parents. 

"They're fine." Serena said, desperately wanting to change the subject. 

"Serena, you haven't told them that much about us, have you?" Darien stopped and looked down at her. 

"No…but Darien, how much do they really need to know? This doesn't concern them." Serena leaned into him. 

Darien gently pushed her back. "Serena, I know your parents think I'm way too old for you. Maybe it's true, but right now, we're working out. We know that we'll always be together." 

"Exactly. So why involve my parents anyway? We'll be together no matter what." 

Which is what I'm afraid of, Darien thought. "Fine, we don't have to talk about it." he resumed walking with Serena. 

"Darien," Serena began, "Does the age thing ever bother you?" she asked sincerely. Maybe that was why he was slowly drifting away. 

"Not really. At times, I think it would be better if you were older. But I love you, and we can make it work, no matter how young you are." Darien answered. But if it's not that age difference, then why am I finding myself less attracted to her? he asked himself. 

"I just wondered. I know I'm not as mature as you'd want me to be…" Serena said, still puzzled over why Darien had begun to distance himself from her. 

"It's fine, Serena. Don't worry about it." Darien said, then changed the subject. 

If it isn't the age difference, then what is it? Serena thought to herself. 

***

Raye stared out the window. She sighed unhappily. Why am I so lovestruck over Darien all of the sudden? she wondered. Serena and Darien belong together. They were made for each other. Weren't they? 

Raye walked over to her bed and laid down on it. What if Darien's feeling the same way? What if Serena isn't the one for him? What if destiny can be changed? Raye was in deep thought when she heard the door open. 

It was her grandfather. "Hello, Raye. Somebody called for you. It was a guy, said he call back." He said, looking curiously at her. "Is something wrong?" he sat on the edge of her bed. 

"Nothing a long, hot bath won't fix." Raye said decidedly. She walked towards the bathroom. Chad was out tending to the gardens. "Chad, I'm taking a bath, so don't go in the bathroom." she called out. Chad looked up, smiled and nodded. 

Raye went into the bathroom and began to turn on the hot water. Steam began to rise. "Aaahh…" she sighed as she took off her clothes and got ready to step into the bathtub. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Raye screeched and looked for a towel to cover herself up with. Of course, the only towel was on the other side of the room. "CHAD!" she yelled as she covered what she could with her hands. 

"Raye, I'm so sorry!" a low voice said, shocked. 

Raye turned. It was Darien! "DARIEN!" she screamed and ran for the towel. Darien quickly shut the door. What on earth is he doing here? Raye thought as she pulled on her clothes. She drained the tub. Her bath would have to wait. 

Darien took a deep breath and tried to get his red face to go back to his natural shade. How could he have been so stupid?! Why didn't he knock? He sat on the steps as Chad came running. "You didn't go in there, did you?! Raye's taking a bath!" Chad said. 

"Um, no. Raye said she'd be out in a moment." Darien said, trying not to blush. He couldn't bear it if Chad knew he had seen Raye without her clothes on. 

"Whew! When Grandpa told me you had asked about her, I figured he knew enough to say she was unavailable right then. Of course, he had to go and say she was in the bathroom…well, at least you had enough sense to knock." Chad said, walking back to the garden. 

"Yeah," Darien muttered sarcastically. What was he going to say? How could he ever face Raye again? Or Serena? 

Uh-oh! Darien hadn't thought about Serena. What if Raye told her what had happened? What if Serena thought he had PURPOSELY walked in? No, he thought shaking his head, Serena would tease him about it until he was thirty, but she would ever suspect he would do it on purpose. Would she? 

Darien heard the door open. He blushed as he turned around to see Raye. "Raye, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking…" he began, but he couldn't stop blushing. 

"Um, that's okay, I guess. I mean, it's not, but we can forget about it, if at all possible. I mean…" Raye stumbled over her words, looking at her feet. 

"Well, I hope you aren't mad at me. I mean, I didn't do it on purpose…" Darien said uncomfortably. 

Raye looked up, shocked. "Why would you do it on purpose? It was an accident. Of course I'm not mad, just embarrassed." Raye said. She shook her head and tried to act dignified. "C'mon Darien, we're both mature. We can handle it. I won't say a word to Serena." she said. 

Darien sighed with relief. "Yeah, let's just put it behind us." he said happily. Although, it'll be in my mind for a long time, he thought to himself. "Anyway, I came over to ask you if you wanted to join me and Serena tomorrow. We're going to the new Sailor V movie. Molly and Melvin were going to join us, too." 

"Sure, that'd be great!" Raye said enthusiastically. Wait a minute, why am I getting so excited? she asked herself. Darien and Serena are a couple. They're meant to be. It's destiny. 

"Well, that'd be great!" Darien said excitedly. Cut it out, he told himself. You're excited because you can spend some time with Serena, not with Raye. He smiled uncomfortably. 

Raye's smile looked a little tense as well. Man, why does he have to have such awesome blue eyes? It's like they're haunting me…and his wavy brown hair is so gorgeous! Why can't I get him out of my mind?! Raye was fighting an inward battle while she studied Darien's face. 

She's so beautiful. Her brown eyes are a mystery to me. What is she thinking? What's going on behind that beautiful face? Darien was as puzzled as Raye. He couldn't stop gazing at her eyes. 

"Maybe I won't go to the movie. I have a lot of…work to do." Raye finally said. 

"Oh, Raye, you should see it. Why don't you and Serena go? I just remembered I have to work." Darien answered. 

"No, you and Serena haven't been together in a long time. This'll be good for you. I'd just be in the way." Raye said as she looked down. 

"Please come," she heard a tender voice say. She glanced up at Darien's face. He looked so caring, so loving. He really cared about her. He wanted her company. He was so sweet. 

"Okay," she whispered. Her acceptance made him want to leap in the air. She was such a generous person, always thinking of other people before herself. She was the nicest person he had ever known. 

They stared at each other for a while, unable to ignore their intense attraction towards one another. Kiss her, a voice said. Darien obeyed it. He leaned down and lightly brushed her lips with his. 

Raye was seized by the moment. She leaned up and the kiss deepened. Who cared about destiny or the future? This was now, and she was going to live by the moment and not worry about the consequences. 

The single kiss was so pure and loving it made them both want to cry. They had rejected destiny and decided to live their own lives for once. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, they knew it would not be easily forgotten. 

***

Serena happily skipped down the walk. She had wanted to see the new Sailor V movie ever since it came out three weeks ago. She was going to Raye's to borrow some of her comics. I hope Raye is in a good mood, I really want to see those comics! Serena thought. 

Serena turned the corner and her smile vanished. There was Raye and Darien, locked in a passionate kiss. She gasped, unable to believe her eyes. It's all a dream, she said to herself. All a terrible dream. 

The two parted and stepped away. Darien turned to look at the gardens and saw Serena. His face paled. Raye saw Darien's face and turned to see what had made Darien so scared. 

Raye had fought millions of monsters from the Negaverse, but she had never been more frightened. There was Serena. "Oh no!" she gasped. Darien quickly left Raye and ran to her. 

Serena's eyes filled with tears. It couldn't be true. She and Darien were meant to be together. That couldn't change…could it? Darien ran to Serena's side. "No." she said and backed away. 

"Serena, calm down." Darien said, unable to get that horrid look in her eyes out of his mind. "It's not what you think." he said. 

"It's not true," she whispered, trying to convince herself. "How could you?" Her voice shook as she asked him the question. Tears trickled down her face. Darien tried to touch her, but she backed away. "Don't." she commanded. 

"Serena…" Darien said, but Serena turned around and ran away. He could hear her sobbing as she ran towards her house. 

Oh, what had made him do this?! Darien turned towards Raye. She looked so lonely and sad. He knew the answer to his question. Passion had made him do it. But where had it come from? 


	2. The end of the sailor scouts?

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 2: The end of the sailor scouts?

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena sat in her room, staring out of the window. It had been two days since she had seen Darien and Raye kiss, and she hadn't been able to speak to anyone since then. Although, she ate and slept normally, the spark had gone out of her. She didn't seem to care about anything anymore. 

Luna had noticed it more than anyone. Serena constantly stared out the window, sometimes crying silently, other times just thinking. Luna was completely confused, so after the second day, she called an emergency meeting of the Sailor Scouts. 

"Something's wrong with Serena. She's not herself." Luna began. She noticed Raye and Mina looking extremely uncomfortable, while Amy and Lita looked extremely concerned. 

"What's wrong with her?" Lita said, sitting next to Luna. Amy took a seat next to Lita, while Mina and Raye stood silently. 

"She's extremely depressed. All she does is stare out the window and cry. Does anyone know what happened? She refuses to talk to anyone." Luna said. 

Lita and Amy shrugged, but Lita looked pointedly at Raye. Raye sighed, then nodded slowly. Luna saw it. "Raye? You know something about it?" 

Raye sighed and sat down, "Um, well, see, Darien came over to my house two days ago, and…" her voice trailed off. 

"Well?" Lita said. Luna began to get a worried look in her eyes. 

"We kissed." Raye blurted out. The scouts were quiet for a moment. Then the noise started. 

"What??" Lita said. 

"You KISSED Darien?!" Amy said incredulously 

"Darien? Serena's Darien?!" Luna asked, unable to believe her own ears. 

"YES!" Raye shouted. "I kissed him! Okay?" She was fed up. Nobody understood how she felt about him. It was a strange force that had brought them together. A force Raye couldn't describe, but didn't want to end. 

"Raye! Serena and Darien are destined to be together. I'm sorry if you feel this way about Darien, but it's his destiny and yours…" Luna spoke gently. 

"Destiny! Ha! Who cares about destiny?" Raye spoke harshly. Amy and Lita were stunned. 

"Raye, it's our destiny to be Sailor Scouts. The past said it, the future said it…" Lita said. 

"What would have happened if Serena had ignored HER destiny to be Sailor Moon? The Negaverse would have taken over." Amy said logically. 

"But didn't you also say that we make our own destiny, Amy? That the future isn't something planned, but something we create?" Raye challenged her. 

Amy shut her mouth. It was true, she had told her boyfriend Greg those very words. "This is different, Raye." she muttered, before she sat down. 

"No it's not. Darien and I are in love. He and Serena may be destiny, but if that's so, then this was supposed to happen. I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts, and nothing you guys can say will stop me." Raye said plainly, then walked away in a huff. 

"Something's gotten into her," Luna commented. 

***

Tanya sighed impatiently. Her spell on Tuxedo Mask must have struck him by now. Sailor Mars and him should be having romantic chats. But there was only one way to find out if her spell had taken affect. 

"Scott!" she called, suddenly getting a new idea. "Scott, where are you?" she called over and over. 

Scott appeared, smiling devilishly with a bouquet of roses in his hand. "For you, my dear. Now what do you want?" he said warmly. She smiled slightly and put the flowers in a vase. 

"We need to test my spell. It's been four days since I cast it, I think it's taken effect." Tanya said, turning back to Scott. 

"Well, the only thing that would bring the Sailor Scouts together would be a monster of some kind." Scott said thoughtfully. Then he teased, "Something to threaten Earth's future." 

Tanya nodded. "Well, it can't destroy them. Just test my spell. How about Froggardin?" she asked as she motioned over to the door. 

"Aaahh, he'd be perfect. He's still in training, he'll listen to instructions, and he's a threat to Earth." Scott agreed. 

"Bring him here." Tanya said, sitting on the couch. Scott humored her, and called in Froggardin. A hideous monster with a huge tongue hopped in. 

"What is your will, Tanya?" the monster asked, obviously intimidated by Scott. 

"Listen to me…" Tanya began. 

***

Raye and Darien sat on an isolated bench in the park. They both were very worried. 

"Well, she won't say a word to anyone. This has really upset her." Raye said, not looking at Darien. 

"This is absolutely terrible! What if she does something crazy? God, what made me even think about kissing you?!" Darien said, then caught himself. "Not that it wasn't nice…" he added with a quick look to Raye. 

"That's not the issue. And it shouldn't have been nice. We shouldn't have kissed at all. We shouldn't even have been there alone." Raye commented back, her mind on other matters. 

"But we WERE together alone. And we DID kiss." Darien said. He then thought and said quietly, "And it WAS nice." Then he shook his head. "But that's not the point. The point is Serena and I are together. We know we have to stay together or something terrible may happen. Besides, destiny is unavoidable." Darien turned to face Raye. 

"If destiny is unavoidable, then this is supposed to happen. This IS destiny. And we should just flow with it." Raye commented, daring to gaze into Darien's big blue eyes. He is so perfect, she thought. 

"But it's hurting Serena. This isn't fair, it isn't right. I want to be with Serena." Darien answered back. Don't I? he asked himself. He looked back at Raye. She's so beautiful and caring, he thought for a moment. 

"This is about US, Darien. You and me. It's going to hurt Serena, but we can't always think of her. My duty as a Sailor Scout is to defend her, but I'm not a Sailor Scout all the time. It's time for me to start think about what I want. And I want you," she said, her eyes never leaving Darien's face. Man, I want him, she thought. 

Darien thought for a moment. Then he couldn't resist any longer. He leaned closer to Raye and whispered in her ear, "I want you, too." Then, they kissed. 

Raye felt completely happy. As she kissed Darien, she ignored all things around him. Although it felt wonderful to be with him, there was this nagging thought in the back of her head. But her mind was so clouded that she couldn't make it out. She pushed the thought away. 

Darien held Raye tightly as they continued to kiss. He had a bad feeling about it, but a strange compulsion made him kiss her even more. He wanted only to kiss her, he could think of nothing else. 

Suddenly, they were no longer on the bench. A strong wind had blown them apart. Raye looked confused and stared at what had separated them. It was a hideous creature with a long tongue. She screamed. 

Darien quickly grabbed her and they ran around a corner. "What is it?" she whispered, extremely frightened. 

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it didn't appear in friendship," Darien said back as the monster hopped after him. 

***

Elsewhere, Luna and Serena were coming towards the park. "Serena, I'm sure this walk will cheer you up." Luna said cheerfully. 

Serena sighed, but continued. At least she came, Luna thought. One step at a time. 

Suddenly a rush of wind nearly knocked them both over. "What on Earth…" Luna said, then nearly jumped out of her fur. A huge monster had appeared at the farside of the park. 

"Serena! The Negaverse!" Luna said. Serena looked up. 

"My gosh! I have to get over there!" she said. Luna was surprised. At least she was still taking her Sailor Moon responsibilities seriously. 

Serena and Luna ran towards the monster. Dozens of people screamed and ran out of the park. Serena hid behind a bush with Luna as the monster came near. "Transform!" Luna shouted. Serena nodded. 

"Moon Prism Power!" she shouted. Suddenly, she felt herself in a familiar setting where her instincts took over. As her uniform appeared, she began feeling more and more confident. She completed her transformation. 

"Quick, Sailor Moon, over there!" Luna said and dashed out of sight. Serena ran toward the monster. 

***

Meanwhile, Darien and Raye hid under a leafy bush. They were tired and out of breath. "We have to do something!" Raye whispered. 

"Don't ask me what." Darien said back. 

The monster hopped around, slashing tress and branches with his razor-sharp tongue. He grew closer and closer to Darien and Raye's hiding place. Raye started to panic. 

Finally, when the monster destroyed Raye and Darien's hiding place, Raye screamed. Darien grabbed her wrist and tried to escape. However, the monster's tongue snatched both of them. As the tongue wound around them, they were drawn closer and closer together. They began struggling, but the tongue was too tight. "It's getting tighter!" Raye said. 

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled. The creature turned is head and gave a grunt of curiosity. 

"Is that…" Darien wondered. 

"I am Sailor Moon! The champion of justice! And on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you, Wart-breath!" Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows. She glanced at Raye and Darien. Her clouded over for a brief moment, but then she resumed looking at the monster. 

"Well, well. It's the Sailor Scout I've heard so much about. Funny, thought you'd be taller." said the hideous frog-like creature. He spoke very well, despite the fact that his tongue was occupied. 

"Let them go!" Sailor Moon replied. 

"You know? You're right. No sense in killing people I didn't even come after for." The tongue loosened. Raye and Darien ran away. "You're the one I want, Moonie." he said with a snort. 

"Well, don't even bother." Sailor Moon said, the anger in her eyes never leaving. 

The frog shot out its tongue. It missed Sailor Moon by one inch. She shrieked and barely avoided it three times. Exhausted, she crouched down. "Ha, not so brave." The frog hopped closer to her. His tongue didn't miss her this time and he pulled her close to him. "You're coming with me," he whispered. 

She struggled, but the tongue grew tighter and tighter. "I'll never go with you…" she said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh yeah?" he chuckled menacingly. 

"Yeah!" three voices said in unison. Sailor Moon's face brightened as Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus stepped out of the darkness. 

"Sailor Scouts!" said the frog. He grinned, "Good. I can take you all back." 

"I don't think so!" Venus said. "Venus crescent-beam smash!" she said and a strong beam of light hit the frog's tonuge. He dropped Sailor Moon. 

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" he said and shot out several sharp razors. The Sailor Scouts successfully dodged them. 

"No, you'll pay for THAT!" Jupiter shouted back. "Jupiter thunder crash!" A bolt of electrified thunder hit the frog full force. He yelled in pain, and hopped around for a moment. Then his tongue shot out unexpectedly and grabbed up all the Sailor Scouts. 

"Not again!" Sailor moaned as the tongue slowly crushed the Sailor Scouts together. 

"It's too strong!" shouted Mercury. "I can't break free," she stuggled breifly than gave up. 

"There's no hope!" said Jupiter frightfully. 

Suddenly the tongued loosened as the frog yelped in pain. A red rose landed at its feet. "There's always hope!" a male voice called out. 

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon gasped. 

"And Sailor Mars!" said another voice, and they both stepped out of the shadows. 

"'Oh, great. United at last!" said the frog sarcastically. His tongue was singed. "Well this'll be the last time." He hopped high in the sky and opened his mouth. Six enormous razor blades flew at each of the heroes. 

The blades fell at a rapid pace. Sailor Mercury rolled out of the way. Jupiter and Venus screamed as the blades missed them by a coupled of inches. Mar and Tuxedo Mask hugged each other as both they're blades shattered around them. Sailor Moon ran out of her blade's path towards Tuxedo Mask. 

"That's it wart-face. You're going down!" Sailor Mars said, breaking free of Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Mars fire ignite!" A fire ball came straight at the frog. He opened his mouth and swallowed it. His laughed at Mars. 

"No, Sailor Mars. If anyone's going to be this thing, it's me." Sailor Moon said with authority. 

"And why you?" Mars suddenly turned on Sailor Moon and glared at her. 

"Because I'm the leader." Sailor Moon said, extremely angry. "It's MY destiny!" 

"Destiny isn't binding!" Mars shouted back. She went over to Tuxedo Mask. "Destiny can be avoided." Mars said. 

A tear trickled down Sailor Moon's cheek. Tuxedo Mask winced as he saw the single teardrop, but it didn't stop him from putting his arm around Mars. 

Sailor Moon turned her back from the frog. She began crying. The frog prepared to destroy all of them, but he heard Tanya calling him. "I have what I need Froggardin, come back." 

He nodded and whispered, "Next time." He disappeared. The scouts were perplexed. Mars and Tuxedo Mask quietly walked off. Sailor Moon kneeled on the ground, sobbing. 

"It's true." she said to herself. She continued sobbing, while the other Sailor Scouts stood around her, not knowing what to say. Sailor Mars's behavior was so confusing, they all thought. Why would she do this? 

Luna and Artemis sat on a hill, watching the scene. Artemis said grimly, "Luna, this is worse than we thought. This could be the end of the Sailor Scouts." 


	3. Where are you Tuxedo Mask?

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 3: Where are you Tuxedo Mask?

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Raye and Serena glared at each other. Raye was sitting on the steps of the temple porch, Serena was seated on the ground ten feet away from her. Lita, Amy, and Mina stood on the porch watching. Luna crouched with Serena, Artemis with Raye. 

"Now, there is a new enemy from the Negaverse. We all agree on that?" Luna said. 

"Right," the girls said. They looked at each of their friends and nodded. 

"Fine. This new enemy is a frog-monster. He attacked us. We all agree he's bad?" Luna continued. 

The girls nodded in unison. Raye and Serena still glared at each other. 

"Okay, we're agreeing on something. Now, girls, we have got to get our differences worked out before he returns. We may not be so lucky next time." Luna said patiently. 

Mina, Lita, and Amy nodded and looked at Serena and Raye. Serena's eyes narrowed, "You're right, Luna. We have to remain friends. Even if the person's a cold-hearted, snide, evil snob who steals her friend's BOYFRIEND." Rage came into Serena's voice. 

"Well, maybe the selfish, immature brat should accept that her friend and her boyfriend make a better couple." Raye said coldly. 

"Maybe the boyfriend and the girl are MEANT to be together! Maybe it's DESTINY!" Serena shouted back. 

"Maybe DESTINY isn't so binding!" Raye yelled back. Both of the girls stood in rage. 

"Maybe you should leave me to MY love life. Darien and I were perfectly happy…" Serena took a step toward Raye. 

"Then why did he kiss ME?!" Raye shouted back. She took a step towards Serena. 

"Maybe he wouldn't have if you hadn't FORCED your face in his." Serena yelled. The two were now inches apart. 

"Maybe you should butt out of MY life!" Raye shouted back. 

"Maybe you aren't fit to be a Sailor Scout anymore. After all, no Sailor Scout would do that to her friends!" Serena yelled. 

"Who said you were my friend?!" Raye yelled back. "If I had my way, I'd throw you out of my life forever!" 

"Try it, Raye!" Serena shouted threateningly. 

Raye's eyes turned a deep shade of red. She was shaking in rage. The she shouted, "Mars fire…" and pointed at Serena. 

Suddenly a black flash appeared and Raye screamed. She pulled her hand back. It was dripping blood. "Ow!" she cried. 

"STOP IT AT ONCE! YOU ARE SAILOR SCOUTS!" Luna said at the top of her voice. Her claws had Raye's blood on them. 

Serena stopped and looked at Luna. She had never seen her so angry. She had never dreamed of scratching on of the scouts. Of course, none of the scouts had never threatened to burn her alive. 

Luna glared at Raye. "Raye, she is our princess! You never go against your princess. How dare you…" Luna was so mad she couldn't finish. Artemis went quickly to her side. 

They exchanged a few whispers and Luna nodded. She walked over to the porch to calm down. During all this, the three girls on the porch remained in complete shock. They couldn't move nor speak, they were so shocked. 

Artemis looked at both the girls. He was angry, but he was controlling it. "Work it out with words," he said in a hushed voice. 

The girls looked at each other. They were both shuddering in anger. They looked back to Artemis and shook their heads. They couldn't work it out with words. Artemis sighed and looked at Luna. She nodded her head sadly and looked away. 

"Then Raye, I relieve you of your Sailor Scout duty." Artemis said simply. 

***

Tanya strolled into her living room. The Imperium of Darkness has so much better housing, she thought. She flopped on the sofa and turned on the television. "TV, show me the status of the Sailor Scouts." she commanded her television. 

Instantly, a computer screen came up with a list of statistics. Tanya sighed and turned off the tv. It was time to do something drastic. "Scott! Sweetheart!" she called. 

"Coming!" he called and walked in the living room. He smiled and walked over to kiss her. 

She allowed a brief kiss before turning around and saying, "I have an idea to get the Sailor Scouts. As we know, the scouts have tremendous power when it comes to defeating monsters. However, the love spell has created jealously among the two main scouts, so they're weak." 

"But Tanya, we don't know how weak they are. They could still defeat a monster." Scott protested. 

"Exactly. Which is why I'm not sending a monster. Instead, I'm going to have a little fun. Make them suffer." Tanya said and motioned for Scott to sit down. He sat and she pulled out a bunch of books. "Earth history. We know that humans have been able to overcome a lot of things, yet there is one thing Queen Beryl planted on Earth that the scouts can never kill." 

Scott nodded and said, "The AIDS virus." 

Tanya smiled, "Unfortunately, Beryl could only make it so it was transmitted a few select ways." She dropped the books in Scott's lap. "These book are full of scientific information on how the disease can be updated to be carried through the air. Thus, making it extremely contagious." She smiled sadly. "You can thank Zoisite for those books." 

Scott gave her a sympathetic look before opening the books. Within a moment, he whistled. "This could wipe out Earth's entire population. It's so contagious and so incredibly deadly." He chuckled. "This could be tons of fun." 

"I've already taken the liberties of updating the disease. Yet, wiping out the entire population isn't what I want, dearest. It's the Sailor Scouts. So I've also made it to fit only Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus's DNA. Only they can get the virus." Tanya said, and sat next to Scott. 

"One problem. How are we going to get the scouts' DNA combinations?" Scott looked over at her. She smiled and turned the page. There was the DNA for all the Sailor Scouts. 

"You can thank Zoisite for that, too." she said quietly. 

Scott stared at the patterns. It was so perfect, so planned. They would be rid of the Sailor Scouts, and then they would marry. Finally. It was almost too good to be true. Scott looked at Tanya. "I love you." He said and kissed her. 

She giggled. "I knew you would like it. C'mon, let's get to work." 

***

Raye was stunned. She sat on her porch steps staring at the sky wondering what had happened. One moment she was just mad at Serena for butting in on her life, then next she was kicked out of the Sailor Scouts. Artemis told her she was unfit for fighting. 

Raye felt like crying. She was unfit to fight for justice. She wanted to say it was her destiny, but she knew better. She had been arguing all along that destiny could be avoided. Well, she had certainly succeeded in avoiding HER destiny. 

She felt tears in her eyes. What had happened? Why had she suddenly felt the urge to destroy Serena? Why had she started having the feelings? She started sobbing. 

"Raye?" a voice said. She looked up, ashamed of her tears. Darien was standing across from her. 

"Oh, hi Darien. Um, what's up?" she stood up and turned around. 

"What's wrong? Why have you been crying?" he asked, immediately concerned. 

"Oh, nothing." Raye was too ashamed to admit she had been kicked out of the Sailor Scouts. 

"You don't cry about nothing." Darien said plainly. 

"Hey, butt out, okay? It's not your business." Raye snapped, but felt immediately sorry. 

Darien was quiet for a second, the said in a tender voice, "Raye, what's wrong?" He put his hand on her shoulder. 

Raye was so touched by his tenderness, she burst into tears. He held her while she blurted out the story. He comforted her while she soaked his shirt. He hugged her and told her it was okay. It wasn't until when she mentioned about being relieved of her Sailor Scout duty that he questioned her. 

"Kicked out? Of the Sailor Scouts?! But it's your destiny!" he said, pulling back from her. 

"It was also yours to be with Serena." Raye said quietly. 

Darien understood. He held Raye for a long time in silence and finally said, "What are we going to do?" 

"I don't know. I just don't know anything anymore!" she said. He calmed her down, then decided to go talk to the other scouts. But it also meant he would have to face Serena. And that was not something he was looking forward to. 

***

Darien sighed as he sat down. This meeting of the Sailor Scouts was about to take place, and he was not looking forward to it. Undoubtedly, the scouts would be against him. How could he blame them? After all, he had succeeded in splitting them up. 

Mina, Lita, and Amy walked into the restaurant. They sat across from Darien. They were not smiling, but they weren't frowning either. They looked like they were willing to hear him out. 

"Okay, Raye was extremely upset and mentioned that you had kicked her out of the Sailor Scouts. Is that true?" he began. 

The scouts nodded solemnly. "She was unfit for duty." Amy said. 

"Why? How?" Darien didn't expect it to be true. 

"She attempted to set Serena on fire." Lita blurted out. She stopped herself, then said, "She and Serena were having a fight about you, and Raye wished Serena would go away. When Serena egged her on, Raye began to use her fireballs. If Luna hadn't scratched her…" 

Darien's mouth dropped. Raye would've killed Serena with her power. Serena was the Moon Princess, someone Raye was destined to protect. And she almost killed her. Yes, Raye was unfit for duty. 

"What on Earth would make Raye…" Darien started. The Sailor Scouts all looked at him. He shut his mouth. It was him. He was the reason that Raye had almost killed Serena. 

Darien thought for a long time. He had also not done his duty to protect Serena. Why? Because he was too interested in Raye. It was his desire for Raye that made him ignore Serena. 

Darien stood up. "I have to leave. I can't stay here, this is tearing you guys apart." he said plainly. 

Mina and Lita stood up immediately. "No Darien, we need you now more than ever. We need you to assure Serena that you really love her." they said. 

"I can't," he said, shaking his head. "Can't you guys understand? I want Raye, not Serena. And I can't tell Serena I want her." Darien turned his back. 

The Sailor Scouts were stunned. They had never dreamed that Darien wanted Raye in return. That messed things up terribly. They had all thought it was only Raye who wanted Darien. 

"I'm going to speak to Serena and Raye. Then I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." Darien spoke and walked out the door. 

***

Serena stared at the picture of Darien on her desk. She wanted the pain in her heart to go away, but it just kept getting worse and worse. She felt tears glisten her eyes. It wasn't fair. 

Luna studied Serena. Poor kid, she thought. She's been through so much pain. Yet something wasn't right. Luna couldn't put her paw on it, but something just didn't fit. 

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Serena said quietly and turned to see who was at the door. 

It was Darien. "Hi," he said uncomfortably. Serena gasped in surprise and stood. Luna leaped up and said, 'I'll leave you two alone." She flew out the door, closing it behind her. 

Darien's heart nearly shattered when he saw Serena's tearstained face. He wanted to go and hold her. He wanted to say everything would be okay. But something held him back and he stood at the door. Finally, he spoke. 

"I'm leaving." he said. "I won't be coming back for a long time, Serena." 

Serena was shocked. "Why?" she asked. 

"I've been a real problem towards the Sailor Scouts. I heard what happened between you and Raye." Darien explained, then sat on her bed. "Serena, you're the Moon Princess. It's my job to protect you. And if that means I have to leave, then so be it." 

"You didn't try to kill me. Raye did." Serena stated. 

"But you were fighting over me. So I'm have to leave in order to end this problem." 

"The problem won't go away by your leaving, Darien." Serena said. "Please stay." her voice broke. 

"I can't." Darien stood up and turned. "I'm sorry." he said and walked out the door. 

***

A monster ran all over the streets. Chlorite, the hideous three-legged creature, frightened humans, tore up buildings, and basically attracted attention. His duty was to lure the Sailor Scouts together, then inject each one with a disease. But first he had to get the Sailor Scouts to come to him. 

Where in the heck are they? he thought. He had been rampaging down the street like a madman for twenty minutes with no sign of them. Although he had been trained by the Imperium of Darkness, destroying buildings and frightening innocent people wasn't his strong suit. He was growing bored of it. 

Eventually, Chlorite came to a small house. He began to make a loud noise and throw his claws around. This is getting REALLY old, he thought. Little did he know that the house was Serena's. 

***

Serena had been sobbing for half an hour. She couldn't believe Darien would leave her like that. She was so completely miserable. Suddenly, a loud noise sounded. She looked out her window to see a ten foot crab-like monster. She screamed. 

Luna rushed in and took a look a t the monster. "My goodness, Serena! Transform!" she shouted over the loud noise. 

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted. She was instantly clothed in her costume. Serena felt her self-assurance come back as she looked up at the monster. She rushed out of her house into a street. 

"Hey," she called out, "What's the big idea?!" She glared at the monster. 

Chlorite sighed in relief. "Ah, pleasure to meet you Sailor Scum. It's about time you arrived." 

"Sailor Scum?! As if!" Sailor Moon said, "I am Sailor Moon, and I fight for love and justice. On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" 

"Yeah, do your little fancy speech. Let me know when you're done so I can destroy you." The monster yawned. 

"Yeah right, crab-face. I am so not in the mood for you." Sailor Moon replied. "Moon tiara…" she began. 

Suddenly, his large claw grabbed her up. "Nice try, brat. Now, to MY duty…" the monster said. 

Serena screamed as a large needle came towards her. "Jupiter thunder crash!" a voice called out. Serena was dropped as the monster was hit byan unforseen bolt of electrified thunder. 

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus stood at Sailor Moon. "You guys couldn't come any sooner?" Sailor Moon said jokingly. 

"Sorry," Mercury said. She then looked at the monster. "Why don't we even the odds a bit?" she said. "Mercury bubbles blast!" 

Fog surrounded the monster. He shivered at the cold, but it didn't stop him. He waited for it to clear before attempting to grab the scouts. They avoided him easily. 

"Try again, crab-cakes." Venus laughed. 

The monster began to grow irritated. He tried unsuccessfully to get the scouts. They were too quick for him. Finally he called out, "I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness!" Instantly, the scouts stopped. Ice began to trickle up their bodies. 

"Omigosh! I can't move!" Sailor Moon said. She began wailing. 

"Neither can I!" Sailor Jupiter panicked. "If only Mars was here to help!" 

"But she's gone, remember?" Sailor Venus cried. Ice inched up their bodies and began to freeze them. 

"How do we beat it?" Sailor Mercury said. 

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?!" Sailor Moon called out. 

"'Halt!" the monster said. He grabbed Sailor Moon, who were halfway frozen. He pulled out a huge needle. Sailor Moon screamed at the top of her lungs, "Tuxedo Mask!!" 

The monster smiled as he injected the disease into Sailor Moon. There was no one to stop him. He put the entire disease into her. Then he set her down. 

"Ice, vanish!" he called out. The scouts instantly broke the ice and went over to Sailor Moon. Chlorite disappeared. 

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" Sailor Jupiter asked. 

"He didn't come. Tuxedo Mask didn't save me." Sailor Moon said helplessly. "He's gone." She coughed. 

"I'm so tired. Let's go home." Sailor Moon said and began walking towards her house. 

Sailor Mercury began to feel tried, too. She coughed, also. "I bet it's the flu." she muttered. 

Jupiter and Venus slowly walked away. "I wonder what that was all about." Jupiter said, thinking of the monster. 

Venus yawned. "Oh well. Let's go home, I'm not feeling well." 

Jupiter nodded. "Me neither." 

Serena lied in bed. For the third day in a row, she had been extremely tired. She was running a fever and constantly coughing. She was miserable, not only because she was so sick, but because Darien had left for good. Serena sniffed. He had come to her house half an hour before that horrible monster appeared, and told her he was going away and wouldn't be back. 

Serena thought back to what had happened. She had been in the monster's clutches, struggling and screaming. The monster had a needle and was trying to inject her with something. She cried for Tuxedo Mask, but no rose appeared. She was injected with whatever was in the tube. Tuxedo Mask didn't save her, he was truly gone. 

What was in that needle? It didn't seem to have any effect on her. It was probably sugar water, she thought. The monster disappeared after she had been injected. 

Serena coughed. If only this flu would go away. It was enough that she was completely down about Darien, but to be sick was absolutely unbearable. At least she got to miss school. 

Serena looked outside. She wondered what her friends were up to. Amy was probably studying at the library, Lita was probably playing video games, and Mina was probably at home working on a new hairstyle or something. Serena sighed. And not one of them has come to see me, she thought angrily. 

***

Raye sighed as she swept the temple porch. She wondered what Lita, Amy, Mina, and Serena were doing. They're probably getting ice cream or something, she thought to herself. She sighed. It had been three days since she had been kicked out of the Sailor Scouts. But more importantly, it had also been three days since Darien told her he was going away and wouldn't be back. Raye felt a tear trickle down her cheek, but she brushed it away. Darien would come back to save Serena, she thought. He had to. 

Chad came up behind Raye. "Hey Raye!" he said happily. 

"Hi," she said unenthusiastically. 

"Um, I have some tickets to go see a concert Saturday. Would you like to go with me?" he asked sheepishly. 

Raye looked at Chad. He looked so eager for Raye to join him. She smiled as she thought of how much he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She wanted to say yes, but something compelled her to hold back. "I'm sorry, Chad. I don't think I can go." she said and went back to sweeping. 

"Oh, okay," he said, obviously disappointed. He walked away, and Raye went back to thinking of Darien. 

***

Darien sighed as he unpacked his pictures. He put one of Andrew, his best friend, on his coffee table. He glanced at a few of his modeling photos, and hung them on the wall. He picked up the last one. 

It was a picture of him and Serena. We look so happy, he thought. He put the picture next to Andrew, but then picked it up. No, I have to move on, he thought. He put the picture back in the box and shoved the box into his closet. 

He was now in his new apartment. He had gotten a new job and moved far away from his troubles. He felt guilty about leaving Serena and Raye like that, but it was the only way. 

Darien took out his vase of roses. Somehow, he always had roses around the place. Some things never change, he thought. He put the roses in his kitchen. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. 

"Who could that be?" he asked himself as he opened the door. 

"Oh my!" said a beautiful woman. "I must have the wrong apartment!" She looked startled. 

"That's okay, miss." Darien said with a smile. "Are you new, too?" 

"Yes, just moved in with my boyfriend yesterday. Oh, it's C-5, not B-5. No wonder my key didn't work." she said, looking at the door. 

"That's alright. I'm new, too, and I almost made the same mistake." Darien chuckled. 

The woman smiled. "Well, it was nice to meet you, uh, I didn't catch your name." 

"Oh, sorry. Darien." Darien shook the woman's hand. "And you're¼" 

"Tanya." Tanya giggled. "Well, I better be going. Nice meeting you." Tanya walked towards the steps. 

***

Tanya opened the door. "Tanya, that you?" a voice called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, sweetheart." she yelled back. She opened the kitchen door and kissed Scott on the cheek. 

"So, how was your little adventure?" he asked, going back to cooking dinner. 

"I wish I had brushed up on my Earth culture a little more. I almost forgot how to drive a car," she said, laying the keys down. "And I went to the wrong apartment." 

Scott smiled. "Well, it was your idea we come here." 

"Yeah, I know. It does make seeing the Sailor Scouts a whole lot easier. Now we don't have to send monsters all the time." 

"That's true." Scott said as he added some spices to the grill. Tanya smelled it and smiled. "I excelled in Earth cooking at grammar school." Scott added with a grin. 

Tanya kissed Scott and then headed to her bedroom. "So have you seen anyone that could be the scouts?" Scott called. 

***

Lita sneezed. That set the other girls sneezing and coughing. They were all completely miserable. 

"Man, this flu has really gotten bad. We all have it." Amy said. She blew her nose on her handkerchief. 

"Yeah, I wish I could get some medicine to make me feel better." Lita said. 

Luna glanced at the girls. They all had the same symptoms. It just seemed like a long flu. Something was nagging Luna, though. She couldn't shake it off. 

"Well, let's get on with this meeting," Serena said sniffing. 

"Okay, this is not the Negaverse." Mina said. 

The girls looked over at Mina. She coughed and continued, "The Negaverse wouldn't send its monsters for nothing. Think about it," she said. "Both the monsters we've seen have suddenly disappeared without any explanation. Don't you find that strange?" 

Amy nodded. "I've been thinking about that. This can't be the Negaverse. It's something way bigger." She paused, "I'm still trying to figure out what you were injected with, Serena." 

"Don't worry about it Amy. It hasn't had any effect on me." Serena said, then started coughing. 

"Well, whatever this force is, I don't want to wait around until it appears again." Lita said, standing up. She coughed and sneezed. 

Luna stood up. "No, Sailor Scouts. You all are going home to get some rest. Artemis and I will check this out." She didn't wait for an answer, but just left the girls. 

"Amy, any word about that doctor friend of yours?" Lita sniffed. 

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. My friend said he would be delighted to see you guys tomorrow." Amy said. 

"Great! Maybe he'll give us some prescription medicine." Lita said. 

***

"Hmm," the doctor glanced at the girls. "This is very unusual. Four friends getting the same disease within 30 seconds of each other. And this doesn't represent any flu that's going around." The doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"What does that mean?" Lita asked. She had an incredible fear of doctors, only because they bore bad news. 

"It means we'll have to wait until the blood test comes back. It should only take about half an hour." The doctor motioned for the girls to sit down. "Wait here." 

"What else can we do?" Serena said glumly. She felt awful. She hated being poked and prodded till her whole body was bruised. She wanted to go home and sleep. 

The girls had the same idea. By the time the doctor came back, they were all asleep. He hurried them into a small doctor's office. They were puzzled. 

"Why are we all together?" Mina asked. "Isn't it the regular procedure to keep patients in separate offices?" 

Amy nodded in answer to Mina's question. "Unless there's something he wants to tell us all." she whispered. 

That's usually bad, though Lita. She shifted uncomfortably. The doctor had a grim expression on his face. He doesn't look a thing like my old boyfriend, she thought glumly. 

The doctor sighed. He rubbed his forehead, then turned to the girls. He wasn't smiling. "There's no other way for me to put this, ladies." 

Lita panicked. That was a sure sign that something was bad. She waited to hear the dreadful news, but nothing could've prepared her for what was coming. 

"You all have AIDS." 

***

Raye flipped through the channels. There didn't seem to be anything good on tv. Life wasn't this boring when I was a Sailor Scout, she thought sadly. She wondered what the girls were doing, she hadn't seen them in a week. 

Raye's grandfather walked in. "Hey Raye!" he said cheerfully. "Mind if I watch the news?" 

Raye shrugged and turned the station to the news. She hated hearing about the crime in the city, but it was better than nothing. 

"Our top story..." the reporter began, "Four teenagers have been diagnosed with a complex form of AIDS. This disease is not like any of the other AIDS cases people have seen, for it appears to be contagious. It is also rapidly progressing." 

"Those poor kids." Grandpa said. Raye shrugged. 

"The four girls, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Amy, were admitted into the hospital this afternoon." the television showed the Sailor Scouts entering the hospital. Raye gasped! 

"Lita! Mina! Amy! Serena! Grandpa, that's them! They're the ones!" Raye started crying. Her friends had AIDS. They weren't going to live. It wasn't supposed to be that way. They were supposed to rule the city in their adulthood. It was their destiny. 

***

Tanya jumped up and began shouting. "Scott, we got them! We finally got them!" 

Scott rushed out of the bedroom. Tanya leaped into his arms. He laughed and then put her down. "What happened?" he asked. 

"The Sailor Scouts have been admitted into the hospital! And I know their human identities! We finally beat them!" Tanya leaped in the air. 

Scott was overjoyed. The Sailor Scouts were finally finished with. He and Tanya could get married. Everything was accomplished. 

"Now to the third part of my plan." Tanya said. Scott's heart sank. He would have to wait for a while. 

"Which is?" he said with a fake smile. 

Tanya stood up and kissed Scott. "You'll see. I still have some alterations I need to make." 

Scott sat down on the couch. "So, who are the Sailor Scouts?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. 

"They're names are Lita, Mina, Amy, and Serena." Tanya said absentmindedly. 

"And..." Scott persisted. 

"What?" Tanya asked, clearly puzzled. 

"There are five scouts. You only named four." Scott said. 

Tanya stopped. She counted mentally. "You're right. Ones missing. One didn't get it. Uh-oh." she stood up immediately. 

***

Darien woke up. It was 7:30, time for him to get up and go on his morning jog. He yawned and flinched at smelling his own morning breath. No, first it's time to brush the teeth, he thought. 

After brushing his teeth and pulling on his running shorts, he went to the living room. He watered the roses, grabbed his walkman, and opened the door to leave. He tripped over the paper lying at his doorstep. "Whoops, forgot to get the paper," he said to himself. 

He picked up the paper and laid it on the kitchen table. He glanced at the front page. His walkman fell to the ground. Darien almost fainted when he read the headline. "Four teenagers diagnosed with unknown fatal disease resembling AIDS." he read. Underneath was a picture of Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina entering a hospital. 

Darien began hyperventilating. It couldn't be true. The girls couldn't be that sick. They were fine when he last saw them a week ago. This couldn't be true. 

His first impulse was to call Serena's house. But something held him back. He reached for the phone and dialed Raye's number instead. 

The line picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" said a male voice. 

"Hey Chad, is Raye there?" Darien spoke in a hoarse voice. 

"Oh, sorry dude, she's not taking any calls at the moment. She's really upset about her friends." Chad said. "Who's this? I'll tell her you called." 

Darien thought for a second. There was no use in letting Raye no where he was. "Tell her Darien's thinking about her." he said and hung up. 

***

Serena sat in bed. She wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever. She was numb, totally cold. 

"I'm dying, Luna. The Negaverse is going to take over. That wasn't supposed to happen." she said bluntly. 

Luna was in complete shock. Serena couldn't die. She had to defend the Universe. She was supposed to marry Darien. This couldn't be happening. Luna got an idea. 

"Serena, transform." she commanded. Serena looked puzzled. "Just do it." 

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted. Instantly she was transformed in Sailor Moon. But she was extremely weak. 

Luna looked at her. "How do you feel?" 

"Tired." Sailor Moon said, slowly falling to the ground. 

Luna nodded, and went to the other Sailor Scouts. They transformed as well and joined Serena. Each of them looked exhausted. "Luna, what was the point of that? Besides, if any nurse walks in, they'll be in for a surprise." Mina said yawning. 

Luna nodded. "Let's get out of here." 

The Scouts exited the building and stood outside. They were so tired. "Luna, what's going on?" Amy asked. 

"We're going to find this enemy. They're the ones who got you sick." Luna said. 

"What?" Serena was completely confused. 

"Serena, you were injected with the disease. You passed it on to the Sailor Scouts. But it was custom made for only you guys, because no one else has got it. Therefore, your enemy is out to get all of you. We have to find it. They must know how to reverse the process." Luna said as she ran towards Raye's temple. 

"Are you going to Raye's?" Lita asked, about to follow her. 

"Yes, but don't follow me! We can spread the virus to HER!" Luna said. 

***

Raye sat in her bed. She had cried all her tears. Chad came in with some hot tea. "Um, Raye? A guy called for you." 

Raye shrugged. Chad continued, "He said to tell you that Darien is thinking of you." 

Raye jumped up. "Darien? Where is he? Did he sound okay?!" Raye shouted in Chad's face. 

"I don't know. He hung up too quickly." Chad set the tea on Raye's dresser. 

Suddenly, Raye heard a loud meow. Luna dashed into Raye's room. Chad looked confused. "Chad, why don't you talk to Grandpa. I've got some thinking to do." Raye said quietly. Chad nodded and closed the door. 

"Luna? What in the world?" Raye said. 

"Shh," Luna sat up on Raye's bed. She explained the whole thing to her. Raye nodded with understanding. "But can we do? We don't even know where the enemy is." Raye protested. 

"But we do know where the monsters constantly appear. I've instructed the scouts to go to the park. I want you to find Darien. Something tells me he holds the key to this whole thing." Luna instructed Raye. 

"I have no idea where Darien is." Raye shrugged. 

***

"It's so cold here. Do we have to stay?" Sailor Moon complained, and coughed. 

Luna nodded. "If there's going to be an enemy appearance, it's gonna be here." She sat next to Artemis. "We have to be patient." 

Sailor Moon nodded, and glanced at her watch. It was almost time for Sailor Mercury to take watch. She looked at the Sailor Scouts. Their breathing was shallow as they slept. "We don't have a lot of time, Luna." 

"I realize that." Luna said. She looked worriedly at Artemis. 

Sailor Moon got up to wake Mercury. She kneeled down and touched Mercury's shoulder. It was so cold. "Sailor Mercury?" she said. She wasn't breathing. "Mercury??" Sailor Moon panicked. She shook Mercury harder. There was no movement. "Mercury? AMY!" Sailor Moon shook her violently. 

Luna and Artemis ran over to her side. Venus and Jupiter both woke up. Venus ran over to Mercury to check her pulse. All the Sailor Scouts looked frantically at Mercury for any sign of life. Jupiter took away her hand. 

"She's dead." Jupiter said in a choked voice. 


	4. Darien's Decision

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 3: Darien's Decision

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon sobbed over Sailor Mercury's body. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't suppose to die. The scouts weren't supposed to be forever separated by death. 

Suddenly, Mercury's body dissolved into four big bubbles. "Amy?" Sailor Jupiter asked, her voice clouded with tears. 

"Yes," a voice echoed. "It's me." 

"Amy?! You're dead!" Sailor Venus cried. 

"I know," the voice answered. "But my Sailor Scout identity isn't. I can't help you guys with your fight, but I will always be here in spirit." 

"Amy, what can we do?" Sailor Moon sobbed. 

"Keep fighting. I'll be nearby to tell you what to do." the voice responded. "I feel so free." The voice said cheerfully. 

Luna said, "Sailor Mercury, join Raye in help look for Darien. You might have to explain to her what's going." 

"Will do, Luna." echoed the voice. One of the bubbles floated off, leaving three remaining. "Listen, scouts. I can't hold my bubble form much longer." 

The scouts looked at each other worriedly. 

"Hold hands, scouts." the voice commanded. The scouts all took hands. A bubbles surrounded each of the girls. Finally, each of the scouts absorbed her bubble. 

"Whew, that's much better." a voice echoed in their head. 

Jupiter laughed, "I've heard of hearing voices in your head, but this is ridiculous." 

The other scouts giggled. It was the first time they had laughed in a long time. "Scouts, I have restored some of your strength. You should be able to continue for a couple more days without getting as sick as I was." Amy's spirit said. 

The scout's nodded. They each felt connected in some way. They were able to talk to each other telepathically. This saved a lot of energy used on speaking. Of course, they would have to tell Luna everything they thought. 

"You know, I think we can beat this thing, you guys." Sailor Moon said enthusiastically. 

"Whenever it decides to show up." Amy's spirit said. The scouts smiled. 

***

Raye sighed in frustration. She sipped her milkshake and checked her list. She had been to ten apartment buildings with no success. Only twenty-three to go, she thought. 

Suddenly, Raye felt a strange mystical force surrounding her. She glanced up to see a bubble swaying over her. "Raye," it whispered. 

Raye blinked her eyes. The bubble was talking to her. I've seen stranger things, she reminded herself. After all, it was quite a shock when she found out Luna could talk. "Yes?" she whispered back. 

"It's Amy. Stand up, and put your palms together." Raye was confused, but the force seemed trustworthy, so she complied. Instantly, she absorbed the bubble. 

"Raye is now with us," a voice called inside her head. Raye immediately sat down, conscious of the people staring at her. 

"Raye, welcome back to the Sailor Scouts." Lita's voice sounded. 

"We missed you, girlfriend." Mina said. 

Raye nearly screamed at the voices in her head. Amy's spirit sensed her anxiousness. "Relax, Raye. Let me explain. 

"My body is dead. I died about a few hours ago. When my body died, my Sailor Scout identity was converted into Mercury bubbles. Each of the Sailor Scouts has absorbed my spirit. We now have telepathic abilities." 

Raye was shocked for a minute, then tried to communicate through her mind. It worked. "It's nice to be home again." 

Lita, Mina, and Amy cheered. Raye smiled. But now it was time to get down to business. 

"I haven't located Darien's apartment, yet." Raye said. 

"Keep looking, Raye. You'll find it," Lita said encouragingly. 

Raye was inspired. Now with all the Sailor Scouts helping, she was sure to find it. "Alright, let me go find it." 

***

Tanya stared blankly at the tv. "Oh great!" she shouted. "Scott!" 

Scott rushed in from the kitchen. "What is it, sweetheart?" 

"The scouts escaped the hospital last night. Nobody knows where they are." Tanya said in anger. Scott went to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Think. Where would they go? What could they possibly accomplish?" Scott said calmly. 

Tanya paused for a long while. "They must have figured out that they're enemies gave them the disease, otherwise they wouldn't have run away. But where could they go?" 

"We'll find them, don't worry." Scoot answered reassuringly. He hated to see Tanya so upset over five measly humans. Four, he corrected himself. "Now, moving on, Chlorite has given me the information that Sailor Mars has been relieved of her Sailor Scout duties." 

Tanya's face brightened. "Whoa! They kicked her out! That's so excellent!" The she paused and her smile faded, "Wait. That means she didn't get the disease. Oh great! She could ruin the whole thing!" 

"Sweetheart, the disease is progressing rapidly, right? In a matter of days, all the Sailor Scouts will be dead. We don't have anything to worry about," Scott laughed. 

"Wrong, Tuxedo Mask could rescue them and defeat US." Tanya said. 

Scott was puzzled. Usually it was he who was asking the questions, not her. "Tanya, Tuxedo Mask is gone. That's why Sailor Moon was injected with the disease. For all we know he could be at the other end of the Earth." 

Tanya relaxed. She laughed, "I know I'm being too nervous about it, but this HAS to work. If this fails..." her voice trailed off. 

Scott tensed. He knew what she was thinking. If it failed, they would never marry. Scott was tired of Tanya's constant procrastination. It had been five long years since he had proposed to her. Scoot knew that if she put it off longer, he would leave. He was sick of always being put off, no matter how much he loved Tanya. 

Scott made a vow to himself. If Tanya failed, then he would go after the scouts himself. They had to be destroyed! Forever! 

***

Darien looked up from the paper. He had been so engaged in reading the article about the disappearance of Lita, Amy, Mina, and Serena that he had barely notice the knock at the door. He sighed and got up. It could be someone important, he thought. 

Darien opened the door. "Why, hi there." a sweet voice said. Darien smiled. It was Tanya from upstairs. 

"Hey, Tanya. What's up?" he asked, momentarily forgetting his worry over the Sailor Scouts. 

"Oh, I just wanted to come in. I've been so lonely upstairs." Tanya said. Darien invited her in. She smiled and sat down on his sofa. 

"Why are you lonely? Isn't your boyfriend with you?" Darien asked. 

"Oh yeah, but he's...at work." Tanya muttered. In truth, she was sick of being in the company of Scott. They needed some time apart. And this human interested her. Something about him... 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm off today. Normally, I'd be at work, too." Darien babbled. He was just making small talk while he analyzed the girl There was something about her that just didn't fit... 

"So, Darien, do you have a girlfriend?" Tanya asked smiling. 

Darien paused. He wanted to brag about Serena and show her picture to Tanya, but something compelled him to think of Raye instead. "Yeah, sorta." he said slowly. 

"Oh. Mind if I ask why you hesitated?" Tanya said, cocking her eyebrow. 

Maybe it was her incredible beauty. Or her genuine sweetness. But Darien wanted to tell Tanya everything about himself. He held back, though. A little strand made him shut up. "Just trying to asses our relationship," he shrugged. 

Tanya giggled. "Well, me and Scott, my boyfriend, have been dating for a LONG time. He and I plan on getting married someday." Why am I telling this inferior human all this? she asked herself. 

Darien nodded, a little disappointed that she was so involved with her boyfriend. They talked a little while longer before Tanya left. He shut the door, and pictured the lovely woman. Hey, I've dated two fourteen year olds, he thought. Why not try someone my own age? 

Darien sat down and began to read the paper again. 

***

"Okay, Stanfield Apartments." Raye said to the scouts. "Here goes," she said and walked up to the door. 

"Excuse me, where's the landlord?" she asked the gruff man standing at the door. 

"You're looking at him, doll-face." growled the man. Raye stepped back a bit. 

"Um, my...husband has just moved into a new apartment here. I don't know which one it is, can you help me?" Raye said with a sweet, innocent tone. 

The instant the man heard the word "husband", his face turned stone cold. "What's his name?" 

"Darien." she answered. No use in giving a last name if it was unnecessary. 

"Oh, HIM. B-5, doll-face." the man answered. He went back to staring at the door. 

"Bingo, guys." Raye said to the others. 

"He's not your husband." Sailor Moon said coldly. It was the first time she had spoken to Raye. 

"This isn't the time, Sailor Moon." Jupiter snapped. 

Raye walked up to B-5. This is it, she thought. She knocked on the door. 

The door opened. "Tanya? Did you forget something?" a voice asked. Raye froze. It was Darien. 

Darien froze in shock. He was terrified. Raye had found him. What did she want of him? 

"Raye!" he finally said in a choked voice. 

"Darien." Raye acknowledged and barged into the apartment. "It's nice." she said, mainly to the scouts. 

"Thanks." Darien said dryly. "Let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" 

"Sit, Darien. We have a serious problem on our hands. It's no time for playing games." Raye said in a authoritative tone. 

Darien glanced at her, then sat down. Raye took a deep breath. The scouts coaxed her on. She felt their presence. 

"As you may know, the Sailor Scouts have been diagnosed with a rare, deadly virus. And it's contagious." 

Darien nodded. Raye continued, "The scouts are at the park right now. I don't have the disease, yet. Amy has already died." 

Darien sat up. "Died? Amy?!" His eyes watered. Amy was such a close friend. 

"Listen, her spirit still lives on. Literally. She has given us the power of telepathy and also been able to communicate with us." Raye explained. Darien looked at her. 

"Can she hear me?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Yes," Amy answered inside Raye's head. "He's a defender of the scouts, so I can hear him. But I can't hear anyone else." 

Raye nodded and repeated what Amy told her. Darien understood. After being killed and raised again repeatedly, he accepted anything. 

Raye explained to him about the enemy and how Luna thought he held the key. 

"I'm sorry, Raye. I don't know anything about it." Darien turned. He might have been able to help them if he weren't so worry about his feelings for Raye. They were as strong as ever right now. 

Raye wanted to hold him. She wanted to be in his arms forever and not worry about the outside world. Only one strand of dignity kept her from doing it. 

"Okay, but we still need your help. Won't you come back?" Raye asked. 

"No, he won't. He still loves you, Raye, and he won't come back until he can figure out a way to NOT love you." Sailor Moon answered hurtfully. 

"Oh, you don't know that, Sailor Moon." Amy said. 

"I can feel him. He's not going to do it. It's like I can read his mind right now." Sailor Moon answered. 

"Sailor Moon, don't jump to conclusions." Jupiter answered. 

Darien sighed, "Raye, that's gonna happen a lot if I come back. Frankly, I still have feelings for you. These feelings put Serena in danger. I have to wait until they're gone." 

"See?" Sailor Moon's voice cracked. 

"Fine," Raye said and stood up. "Darien, they're DYING.It's not some Negaverse monster, they are going to DIE. Amy's already gone. You gonna wait for all of them to die before you decide to ignore your feelings?" 

"They're impossible to ignore." Darien said. 

"No they're not! I'm doing it right now!" Raye shouted. 

Darien looked at her. She was so determined, so unwilling to let her emotions get in the way. He had to try for her, for all the Sailor Scouts. 

Darien got up with fierce determination. He got his jacket. He turned towards Raye. Man, she's so close, he thought, fighting his impulse to kiss her. He spun around. 

"Raye, he's gonna try to kiss you." Sailor Moon shouted. 

"Fight it, girl! Fight the urge!" Venus said. She coughed a bit. 

Darien grew closer and closer to Raye. His scent overwhelmed her. It would be so easy to just let him kiss her. All she to do was lean in... 

"NO!" she screamed. She slapped Darien, hard. Darien whirled back with the force. She gasped for air. "We can't do this. We have to fight it." 

Darien held his cheek. He couldn't believe that Raye had slapped him. But she was right. They had to fight it. He silently cursed himself for even attempting to give in. He had to be strong. He had been able to be strong with Serena. But then again, he had never felt this way about Serena. 

"Come on," she said. 

***

Sailor Moon tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Darien was still bugging her. She had to go do something about it. She glanced around at the others. Luna was asleep. Venus slept lightly, only because the disease was getting to her again. Jupiter slept closer to Venus, keeping her warm. 

"Don't even think about it, Sailor Moon." a tone echoed in her head. "You can't leave them." 

"Amy, I've got to see Darien." Sailor Moon said to Amy. There were disadvantages to having someone read your mind. 

"If you even think about leaving, I'll wake them. Sailor Moon, you have a duty to watch for monsters." 

"Which haven't come for days! It's been two days since we came here, and no monsters. Something's gotta happen." Sailor Moon argued. 

"Be patient." Amy echoed. Sailor Moon sighed and tried to sleep. She began to think of a brick wall. She concentrated on it, making every little detail. Quietly she got up, still concentrating on her brick wall. She left the camp and broke out into a run, never thinking of anything else but that brick wall. She was out of the park before she left the idea of the brick wall behind. 

"Sailor Moon! You've left! WAKE UP, SCOUTS!" Amy shouted, outraged that Sailor Moon had tricked her. 

Instantly, Sailor Moon became Serena. She walked along the busy streets, ignoring the shouts in her head. 

"Serena, idiot! Get back here!" Jupiter said. 

"Serena, why? Get back here now!" Venus shouted. 

Amy said angrily, "I can't believe you had the nerve to disobey me." 

"You're not my mother," Serena shot back. 

"No, but we're your friends and we know what's best for you." Raye's voice echoed. "Serena, it's dangerous to be running around the streets. Go back to the park." 

"Forget it, Raye." Serena said and blocked the voices out. She looked up and down the streets. She just had to find Darien. She had to talk to him, to make him understand. 

***

The scouts mentally called Serena backed, but she ignored them all. Jupiter looked at Luna. "She's not responding." 

"Oh, that girl! Where on Earth could she be going?" Luna said irritated. 

"Amy, do you know where she went?" Jupiter said. 

"To find Darien." Amy replied. 

"She went to find Darien!" Venus said. 

Luna gasped. Serena could give Darien the disease. It was lucky for her that Artemis appeared. 

"Hey girls, how's it going?" he asked. Luna rushed up to him and quickly explained. 

"I'm going to get her. Artemis, stay here." Luna said and ran off. 

Artemis walked over to Venus and sat next to her. She started coughing, but still put her hand on his head. Artemis glanced worriedly at Jupiter. She nodded. If they didn't get help soon, Venus would be the next one to go. 

Serena ran frantically down the street. She looked for a place to hide, and found a secluded alley. She hurriedly slipped in and hid behind a dumpster. Luna followed her quietly and crouched next to her. 

"No use hiding from me, Serena!" Luna said. Serena jumped ten feet in the air. 

"Luna, leave me alone!" Serena hissed. She stood up and began to make her way out of the alley. Luna leaped in front of her. 

"I don't think so, Serena. You're coming back to the scouts if I have to drag you there myself!" Luna hissed. The fur on her back stood up. She looked ready to make an attack. 

"Luna..." Serena said slowly. Luna had never threatened her before. 

"Don't try me, Serena. I will hurt you if I have to." Luna growled. 

Tears wallowed in Serena's eyes. She sank to the ground. "Look at us, Luna. This thing has completely destroyed us. You've never tried to attack me before." she sobbed. 

Luna's face remain hardened, "You've never endangered others' lives before." 

Serena looked up. "I'm not endangering anyone's life!" Tears rolled down her face. 

"Yes you are. We don't know if Darien could get the disease or not. And we know Raye will if you run into her." Luna said. She walked over to Serena. 

"But I have to see him, Luna! You don't understand!" Serena said. 

"You can't! Not now!" Luna yelled back. Suddenly Serena heard Amy's voice. 

"Serena, Luna, get back here! Venus is bad off, I don't know how long she's going last." Amy said frantically. 

Serena stood up. "Venus is dying. We have to go back." She began to run out of the alley. 

Finally, knocked some sense into her, Luna thought. She followed her. 

"Come on, Lunaaaaa...." Serena crashed into a body and fell. She wanted to wail, but knew there wasn't time. She looked up and gasped. 

Raye stared back at her. Darien stood next to her, shocked. "Oh no..." Raye said. Serena knew she had made the worst mistake by coming out here. 

Luna gasped. That was it. If Raye didn't have it before, she had it now. There was no turning back. 

"Serena..." Raye's voice was filled with hatred. Darien glared at her. 

"I have to go, Venus is in trouble!" Serena said. She ran off. Raye followed her. Darien stood in a daze, then ran after them. 

***

Venus looked so pale. She coughed all the time and her breathing was raspy. Artemis stood next to her, staring at her worriedly for hours. 

"Artemis," Venus said weakly. Artemis put his paw on her hand. 

"I'm here," he said. 

"Artemis, everything will work out." Venus said trying to keep her eyes opened. 

"Don't talk, save your strength," Artemis whispered. 

"It's destiny, Artemis." Venus whispered. She exhaled one last time and closed her eyes. 

Artemis's eyes flooded with tears. "Venus? Sailor Venus?" he called out, each one a little louder. "Sailor-V?! MINA! NO!" He cried and collapsed in a heap of tears over her body. 

The Sailor Scouts quickly came. They saw Artemis crying over her body and knew. "We were too late," Serena said quietly. 

Jupiter had observed the scene. She got up and walked over to Raye and Serena. "You know what her last words were?" Jupiter said coldly. " 'It's destiny.' " She turned around. 

Raye was stunned. Destiny, the thing that had always interfered with her life. Destiny, an enemy to be hated. Destiny, something to avoid. She had killed her destiny when she had kissed Darien. Now it was too late. 

Artemis grieved over Venus's body. Jupiter went over the Artemis and scooped him up. She held him while he sobbed into her. It made Serena's heartbreak to hear him suffering so much. Tears spilled over into Raye's eyes. Even Darien's eyes were rimmed with tears. Sailor-V, the original Sailor Scout, had died. 

***

Instantly, Venus's body rose and split into three stars. "Hey, you guys." a voice echoed. 

Serena looked up. "Mina?" 

The voice giggled. "You got it girlfriend. I'm ready to go to a better place." 

Another voice echoed, 'And I'm ready to welcome you, Mina." 

"Thanks, Amy. You guys know the drill. I'm getting tired of floating in my star form." Mina said. The remaining scouts joined hands. A star surrounded them and eventually their bodies absorbed it. 

"Whoa! That's better." Mina said. The scouts laughed. Darien looked confused, but he shrugged and joined in. Artemis sat dejectedly. "Tell Artemis I love him." Mina said instantly. 

"Artemis, Mina says she loves you." Jupiter said, picking the cat up. 

"I love her, too." Artemis answered. He gave a half-smile. 

Jupiter put Artemis down. Luna, who had been sitting quietly on the side, went over to him and began comforting him. 

"Alright you guys, you're energy has been restored. Your health can't be fully restored because..." Amy began. 

"Raye has the disease. And it's progressing really fast." Mina said. 

Raye looked at Serena. She wasn't mad at her, just sad that she was going to die. 

Darien looked at Serena. She sat with a worried expression on her face. "This is not going well," she said aloud. 

Darien wished things could return to normal. If he had been there, Serena wouldn't have been injected. He would have stopped it before it started. But he wasn't there. And he had to live with that. 

Raye sat next to Serena. His thoughts turned to Raye. He felt his desire rising. He wanted to put his arms around her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted her to be his. He wanted to touch her so badly. 

Darien reached out touch Raye. Her arm was so warm and soft, he couldn't stop himself from putting his arms around her. Raye gasped. He was so loving, so tender. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in. Serena was frozen with fear and pain. She couldn't move. Darien and Raye leaned in to kiss... 

"Jupiter thunder crash!" Jupiter shouted. A bolt of thunder split Raye and Darien apart. Serena screamed. Jupiter stood with an evil eye. "Raye, Darien, fight it. This isn't just some random desire, this is serious." 

"What?" Darien said. 

"Listen," Mina's spirit said. Raye paused. "I've been supervising your body in the past few minutes to see how bad this thing is going to get. I've noticed that whenever you get close to Darien, a small area of your brain produces a chemical. When I took a closer look, I saw this area was really a probe." 

"A probe?!" Raye said, not understanding. 

"Yes. Something has been planted in your brain to make you fall in love with Darien." Mina answered. 

Raye's eyes flashed with understanding. "That's it! This whole thing was a setup! Someone's seriously out to get us!" 

Serena could hardly contain herself. A probe! Darien had been under a spell! He didn't really love Raye! 

Darien looked immensely confuse. Jupiter explained it to him. He smiled. "Thank god, I thought I was going crazy." He went over to Serena. He tried to put his arms around her, but couldn't. "I can't hug her." he said. 

"This probe also produces restraint when you are near the one you truly love." Amy explained. 

"Can we destroy it? I don't know how longer I can survive with these feelings." Raye said. 

"We can't destroy it without destroying part of your brain. But once this one is destroyed, the other one will be too." Amy said. 

Raye looked at Darien. "They can't destroy the probe without destroying a part of my brain." she explained. Darien groaned. "And you won't be able to hug Serena because of the restraining device." she said. 

Darien wanted badly to hold Serena. She looked so frail and helpless, he wanted to protect her from all that would hurt her. Of course, she'd probably protect HIM when she was Sailor Moon. 

"Hold on..." Mina said. Suddenly without warning, Darien whirled Serena around kissed her, hard. Serena gasped, then closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. They parted after a minute. 

"My guess is it's fixed." Serena giggled. Darien looked at her, his eyes smoked with desire. 

"Yeah, I was able to reverse it. Now he won't be able to keep his hands off her." Mina laughed. 

"Mina, that's not always a GOOD thing," Amy said. 

Raye nodded. Serena would soon get tired of him if all he wanted was to kiss her. Meanwhile, she wondered what Chad was doing. 

***

"Scott!!" Tanya called out. She surveyed the book again, unable to believe her eyes. 

Scott rushed in. He hated being ordered around by his love, but she was to get her way until the wedding. Then some things were going to change. "Yes, my love?" he said. 

"The spell has been reversed." Tanya said quietly. She glared at the page updating the love spell status. 

"Oh, no!" Scott said and sat next to her. Thank goodness for Imperium of Darkness technology, otherwise they never wouldn't have known. 

"That's good. Send a monster in the park. It's time for the third part of our plan." she answered. 

Scott nodded and left. Yup, things were definitely going to change, he thought. 

***

The scouts sat around. For the first time in a while, Serena was feeling great. Darien was back to normal! What else mattered? They'd beat this disease and everything would turn back to normal. 

"Nothing will be normal again, Serena," Amy said to her privately. 

Serena groaned. She'd been thinking to hard. "Why can't you hound someone else's brain for awhile?" Serena asked irritated. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Amy giggled. Then she turned serious. "I don't know if I'll be able to return to my human form. I may be like this forever." 

"No!" Serena said. She had to keep herself still so the other scouts wouldn't know. "You'll be able to return." 

"Serena, I like it here. I'm free, I don't have a body holding me down, and there are so many others here." Amy said. "I may not want to return." 

"Amy, why not? Who's there with you anyway?" Serena asked. She had often wondered about life after death. 

"I'd rather not say. Besides, I've been told that I'm not allowed to say. You'll find out one day." Amy said. 

"Amy, it's your destiny to be HERE. To protect me and Rini. You can't stay away." Serena protested. 

"Serena, destiny has changed. We make our own destiny. And when it comes down to it, I'm not sure I have much choice." Amy answered quietly. 

Suddenly a blast of wind hit the Sailor Scouts. They screamed and looked at the massive monster. Fortunately, it hadn't seen them. 

Luna hopped up. She and Artemis had been talking. "Finally! Scouts, transform!" she commanded. 

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out. Before she had time to think, she was immediately transformed. Uh-oh, Darien's going to see me naked, she thought. She pushed it out of her mind and finished her transformation. 

Darien had seen Serena transform. He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her for a long, passionate kiss. She laughed and pushed him aside. "Raye, transform!" she said. Raye looked hesitant. Serena smiled and said, "Darien, Raye's modest. Um..." Serena smiled. 

"It's nothing something I haven't seen before," he said under his breath. 

"What?!" Serena said. 

"Nothing!" Raye and Darien said in unison. 

Darien turned to Raye and promised he wouldn't look. He then turned and began kissing Serena on the lips, neck, cheek, and forehead. Serena giggled happily. She was glad the old Darien was back. 

"Mars Power!" Raye shouted. She quickly transformed into her Sailor Scout self. She glanced at Darien. He was still concentrated on Serena. "Come on, guys. The monster's destroying everything!" 

Darien glanced up. Yes, the monster had almost reached their hiding place. He was about 20 feet tall, with long arms. He was apparently using his cubed head to destroy trees and wildlife. "Excuse me, ladies." he said politely. He took out a rose. Instantly, he transformed in Tuxedo Mask. Serena sighed. He was sooo romantic. Too bad he doesn't get naked, at least we wouldn't be so embarrassed, she thought. 

He took the rose and placed it in his breast pocket. He took Serena's hand, whirled her around, and kissed her. "After you, my sweet moon." he said huskily. She smiled and stood up. Business time. 

***

"Those Sailor Scouts better get here quick. I really want to meet them." Tanya said. She smiled maliciously. Scott grinned. As soon as they got here, he would let Tanya talk to them while he executed HIS plan. No use throwing things in her hands, she might screw it up. 

"Me too, darling." Scott said. He put his arm around her. "Me too." He kissed her and her cheek. She sighed. 

"Earth romance is getting to you," she said. "Not that I mind, I was always a fan of Romeo and Juliet. Before they died, that is." She giggled. 

"Aaah, I see Earth behavior is getting to YOU, my sweet. You've never giggled before." Scott teased her. She blushed. "Hey, I like it." he said. 

"Come on, where are they?!" Tanya's attention turned back to the monster. Scott groaned. She was never romantic for long. 

"Hold it right there, block-face!" a voice yelled out. The monster with a square head looked up. "You heard me!" a shadow stepped out. It was Sailor Jupiter. 

"I am Sailor Jupiter!" she said. 

"I am Sailor Mars!" Mars stepped out from the bush. 

"I am Tuxedo Mask!" a man stepped from the bush and held his hand out. A gloved hand took it. The figure stepped out. 

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said. 

"You're toast, blockhead!" Mars said. 

"Very nice speech. Bravo! Just like Zoisite said you would be." Tanya stepped out of the shadows. Scott followed her. "Blockhead, nice work. See ya around." she dismissed the monster. He bowed and disappeared. 

"So finally, the Sailor Scouts. Or three of them. Why Sailor Mars, they let you back in! Excellent. I assume you know you have the disease, too. Sailor Jupiter, what happened to Mercury and Venus? Oh, wait. Scott, darling," Tanya paused. 

"Yes, my love?" Scott said cheerfully. 

"What DID happen to the other scouts?" Tanya said in a curious tone. 

"Status shows they have died." Scott said smiling. 

"Oh right." She turned back to the scouts. "Now where was I? Tuxedo Mask, you look better than pictures. I hear you've finally gotten over Mars. Good, hope your relationship is full of passion." Tanya paused dramatically. Then she looked at Sailor Moon. 

"And the famed Sailor Moon. We finally meet, dear Serena..." Tanya said with hatred in her voice. "Well, I hope you enjoyed killing my sister. And destroying the Negaforce. You've met more than you bargained for." 

Sailor Moon faltered for a minute. "Look, I don't know who you are or what I did but I know you're behind our sickness and YOU killed Mina and Amy. And you put my love against me. Well, you're going down!" 

Tanya looked amused for a moment. She immediately blasted a huge shockwave towards the scouts. Tuxedo Mask impulsively grabbed Sailor Moon. Jupiter and Mars hugged each other, their faces showing fear. Suddenly, they were all engulfed in a force field. Tanya laughed in amusement as the others banged themselves against the field. 

"Don't try anything, that force field will reflect all your powers and you will be killed. Don't try roses, either Tuxedo Mask, they will multiply and hit you all." Tanya mentioned as she leaned against the rock. Scott stood next to her and put his arm around her. 

"Okay, let's start at the beginning. My name is Tanya. My sister is Zoisite. The was one of the main generals of the Negaverse..." Tanya started. 

"We know who she was." Mars said shortly. 

Tanya nodded. "Good, just refreshing your memory. Well, the Negaverse was her second family. Scott and I were very close to them as well, but we never got formally involved." Tanya said. She stopped and motioned over to her finaceé. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Scott. Anyway, you guys eliminated the Negaverse. And killed my sister." Tanya said coldly. 

Tuxedo Mask, who had been cuddling Sailor Moon, looked up. Sailor Moon broke out of his grasp. "Hold on. We didn't kill Zoisite. Queen Beryl did." 

Tanya stopped. She hadn't expected this. She tensed a little and looked at Scott for guidance. He nodded. "But you still eliminated Queen Beryl and the Negaforce." 

Sailor Moon went silently back in Tuxedo Mask's waiting arms. Tanya smiled and continued. "I'm out to get vengeance for my sister. But just to kill you is no fun. You have to suffer, like I've been suffering. So, enter the lovespell. I planted a chip into each of their brains and...I think it was very clever. Although, I see you've reversed it. That could make for some interesting drama. 

"Then I gave you AIDS with a few improvements. Of course, I sped it up. Didn't want to have to wait around for months, you know. With all the news coverage, I learned your human identities. Although it complicated things when you escaped the hospital. And the fact that Mars wasn't didn't get the disease didn't help...but we worked it out. And Mars has the disease now! I regret not having a DNA version of it for Tuxedo Mask, but I have a soft spot for him..." Tanya said smiling. 

It's the only romance she indulges in, Scott thought sarcastically. 

"Well, that's the story. As soon as you are killed, Scott and I are going to get married." Tanya said happily. 

The scouts looked at each other. Instantly the field disappeared and they were able to move around. "Look, I'm sorry we killed your friends and all, but they didn't have the right to just prance in..." Jupiter began. 

Tanya glared at Jupiter. "You know, I think I'll start with you. I never liked your superiority complex. Yes, Lita to the rescue! Lita's got the guys. This guy looks like my ex-boyfriend, that guy looks like my ex-boyfriend, ENOUGH! I think you need to learn your lesson now." Tanya said cruelly. 

"I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness!" Tanya yelled. Suddenly she was surrounded by a force. The power grew bigger and bigger. She started spinning and lightning bolts began charging. "To Jupiter!" She screamed! 

Jupiter's face froze. She was in a state of total fear and couldn't move. And a large force was coming straight at her! 


	5. Tanya's World

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 5: Tanya's World

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed. She attempted to leap into the force's path, but Tuxedo Mask held onto her tightly. "Jupiter!!!! NO!!!!" She screamed. 

The force engulfed Jupiter. She screamed and split into a thousand thunderbolts that flew everywhere. Mars ducked and nearly missed one. But Sailor Moon wasn't so lucky. She was hit with one. She screamed in pain as it electrified her. Tuxedo Mask quickly let go and pulled her to the ground to avoid another one. Sailor Moon began shaking violently and the bolt electrocuted her. 

Mars was huddled on the ground. She saw Sailor Moon shaking and tried to crawl to her. But a bolt of thunder hit her as well and she began shaking in pain. For the first few seconds she tried not to scream in pain. But it was so intense and hurt so much that she let out a piercing scream. Tuxedo Mask looked over. "Mars, not you, too!" he cried. He wanted to crawl over and rescue her from them, but something made him cuddle Sailor Moon. It's that stupid probe, he thought maliciously. 

Both the girls let out cries of complete agony. Tanya smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly the rest of the thunderbolts disappeared. Although the whole instance took only a few seconds, it seemed like hours to the girls. The pain slowly ceased. Mars collapsed on the ground. Sailor Moon huddled against Tuxedo Mask. shivering. Tuxedo Mask held her, trying to shut out the fear that she wouldn't survive this. 

Tanya laughed. "Well, that was fun. And no more Jupiter..." she cried happily, jumping up and down. Scott smiled and hugged her. 

"That's what you think..." a weak voice echoed. Both Mars and Sailor Moon looked up. They glanced around but didn't see a sign of her. 

"Scouts, she's with us now." Amy said. " But she's very weak, so she can't replenish your strength. She entered through that bolt. It just zapped all her energy. When you guys recover, so will she." 

Mars nodded. She felt so scared, so weak, and so helpless. There was nothing she could do. She coughed. 

Sailor Moon sighed as Tuxedo Mask held her. Without warning, he kissed her. They exchanged a passionate kiss before Sailor Moon fainted with exhaustion. 

***

Scott groaned. He had been playing the devoted boyfriend for half an hour while Tanya had her way with these brats. Enough was enough. It was time for Tanya to get rid of these children. "Tanya, don't you think we should get it over and done with?" he hissed. 

Tanya looked at him surprised. "What? Scott, we NEED to make them suffer." she insisted. She looked back at the scouts. 

Scott felt his anger growing. It was finally time for a long talk with Tanya. He grabbed her wrist. She gasped in surprise and pain. "Scott, that hurts..." she whimpered. Instantly he zapped them to their apartment in the Imperium. 

"What in the world? SCOTT! We've lost them!" Tanya was enraged. How could he do such a thing? 

"No, you've lost ME. Unless something's change around her, Tanya, we're finished. I'm sick of playing second to your Sailor Scout obsession." Scott retorted. He went over to the kitchen, poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch. 

Tanya looked cruelly at him. "Now's not the time." she answered finally. 

"It better be, because this is the only time I'm taking. For once you're going to adjust to MY schedule." Scott said coldly. Tanya shut her mouth and sat down. 

"I love you. You know I love you more than anyone. But Tanya, this can't continue. I only have so much patience. And pushing off a wedding for how many years..." Scott began. 

Tanya looked up. Her face had lost that stony edge to it and she represented a vulnerable girl. "Scott, please. Try to understand. They've ruined my life! I will never be the way I was." Tanya's voice choked. 

"Tanya, I sympathize. My friends were killed, too. And I was part of it as well. But it's over. There's no use dragging up the past." Scott said quietly. 

"The Negaverse was MY life! Zoisite and Malachite were MY family. Zoisite was the only real family I had. Queen Beryl was like a mother to me. I never had a mother before, Scott. She was so loving with me, always helping me with my duties. Yes, she was strict with the generals, but you have to be strict with an army. She was so good to me." Tanya explained quietly. 

Scott sighed. He said, "But they're gone. And there's nothing you can do about it." He stood up and sipped his drink. He was slowly calming down. 

"Yes there is! Get these Sailor Scouts! They were responsible for the death of my family. They were responsible for the destruction of my life." Tanya leaped up. She went over to Scott. 

"Tanya, I'm sick of it! When will I be important?! When can we get married? When can we rule a galaxy? That's my vision of the future. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. Why won't you let me?" Scott protested. 

"I want that too, Scott, really I do. But I'll never be happy unless I know they are finished. And they have to suffer. Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter got off easy. Mars will suffer a little more. Tuxedo Mask will suffer like I do, living a life of shambles. But Sailor Moon will suffer the most.She will be tortured. She will be exposed. And she will die. And when her death comes, she'll welcome it. I can't go on until that is finished." Tanya explained. 

Scott came over to her. "I understand your feelings. I mean, Queen Beryl pulled Zoisite and you out of the slums, gave you a home, gave you a future. She brought us together. We were going to reign over Saturn together. We just didn't plan on the scouts destroying everything. We were too arrogant and foolish. But I'm going to accept it and move on. Whether you move on with me is up to you." 

Tanya looked at him. A tear trickled down her cheek. It had come to this, choosing to live in the past or pursue the future. To go with her only love or to destroy her only hate. She couldn't have both anymore. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she shook her head. She couldn't let the scouts go. 

Scott felt tears in his eyes. He didn't care if they came out or not. It was over. He had to leave her. He went into his bedroom and collected his possessions. As he came out, Tanya sat on the couch crying. It made his heart break a thousand times to see her in such pain. But he had to go. There was nothing here for him. 

He took off his promise ring and placed it on the table. He opened the door and turned to have one last look at his love. "I shall always love the girl living in the past." he whispered. 

Tanya looked up. Her face was red from crying. But she was able to say, "And I the man who could not stay." He turned back around. Just as he closed the door, she heard him let out a heart-wrenching sob. 

***

"Are you okay?" Darien asked Serena. She opened her eyes. She was in Darien's new apartment. He was leaning over her, a concerned look on his face. 

"Darien..." she said. She nodded. She put her arms around him and leaned up. He kissed her softly at first, but then slowly it grew more and more passionate. They were interrupted by Raye. 

"Get a room, you two!" she muttered. They looked over at her. She was sitting on the carpet. 

"It's not like they can help it, Raye." Lita said. 

Raye smiled. "I keep forgetting you guys can hear, too." 

"Not only that, but we can read your mind and hang around in your bodies. I'm keeping a close eye on you, Raye. Your health is rapidly deteriorating." Amy said. 

Raye nodded and coughed. Serena quickly got up to go over to her. "Raye, are you okay?" she asked. 

Raye shrugged. "I'm only dying, Serena. I wonder why you're not so sick, you've had the disease longer than me." 

"Her body systems can withstand almost anything. Besides, there's a shot of energy when she's around Darien." Amy explained. 

"Maybe them two should continue kissing. At that rate, Serena will never get old." Mina joked. 

Serena blushed. Darien looked a little confused, but that didn't stop him from holding Serena and kissing her again. Raye groaned in disgust. 

Serena loved it when Darien kissed her hard. He had never done that before, they had always had tender, loving kisses. These were rough, demanding, and passionate. She felt excited whenever Darien kissed her, as if he was unable to control himself around her. Of course, he wasn't. 

Raye turned on the tv as Darien and Serena continued to make out. That is so gross, she thought. She wished Chad were here. She missed him. Why did I say I wouldn't go to that concert? Suddenly she stood up. Grandpa must be going out of his head about me, I've been gone a full day! 

"Darien, I'm going to use your phone." Raye walked over to the kitchen. She called her grandfather and let him know she was alright. He sighed with relief. 

Meanwhile, Serena began to feel trapped. Darien was slowly crushing her, kissing her with all his strength. She could barely breathe, much less kiss him back with equal force. Finally, she groaned. "Darien, you're hurting me." He moaned and continued to kiss her. "Darien, stop, that hurts!" she said louder. 

Darien had heard her, but didn't want to stop. Something made him ignore her and keep going. It felt so right to be kissing her again, why stop? 

"Stop, Darien, please!" Serena yelled. Darien kept going. Raye walked out of the kitchen and heard Serena struggling. 

"Darien, you're hurting her, cut it out!" Raye shouted. He still didn't move. 

"Serena, get him off. He'll seriously hurt you if you keep going!" Lita said. 

Serena told him to stop once more. All Darien did was grunt. Finally Serena did the only thing she could. 

She took her hand and slapped Darien as hard as she could. He whirled back, surprised that Serena had the power to do that to him. Serena stood up quickly. She was gasping for breath. So was he. 

Raye looked at Darien. His cheeks were red and his hair was messed up. But his eyes had a fire in them. She recognized it as the fire of desire. This is very bad, she thought and went over to Serena. 

"Are you alright?" Darien quickly asked. He felt like a complete and total idiot. What had happened? It was that stupid probe, he thought. 

Serena nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. 

"I'm so sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to..." Darien began. 

"Of course you didn't mean to. But it happened. And that's incredibly frightening." Raye interrupted. 

They both nodded. Darien was shaken up about his uncontrollable behavior. How could he make it stop? When he was around Serena, it was like a monster took control of his body and made him do the things he did. 

"Darien, we have to go." Raye said plainly. 

Darien looked up. "Where will Serena go? They're are hospital men looking all over for her. She'll have to go back to the hospital. Let her stay with me." He walked over to Serena. She backed away from him. 

"Considering the circumstances, I don't think that's such a good idea." she muttered as she stood behind Raye. 

Darien looked hurt, but nodded. He was mad at himself for acting like a fool, and he wanted a chance to make it up to Serena. 

"We'll be going. Serena will come home with me, Darien. Grandpa and Chad won't tell." Raye stated. "Serena, go ahead, I'll catch up." Serena walked out. She was shaken by what had happened and could barely speak. 

Then Raye and Darien were alone. "Darien, you're 21. Serena is only 14. You can't do that to her!" she hissed. 

Darien turned his back on her. "You think I meant to? Sheesh Raye. I've been with 14-year-olds for awhile, I knew from the beginning that I was going to have to take it really slowly. But when do I get to do something for myself? When is it MY turn? Serena's happy, and I want her to be, but I need so much more from a relationship than she is willing to give." Darien said. 

"Serena's not even legal to do that!" Raye said shocked. 

"No, not THAT. I just want her to be more open to certain things. I've been doing things HER way, why can't she try them mine for once?" Darien replied. 

"Serena is not mature enough to handle it Darien. I know you're frustrated and all, but I don't think I'm mature enough to handle what you want. You must be patient. I realize that probe isn't helping anything, either. But this was more than the probe. Believe me, I've been able to resist it. It's taken tremendous willpower, but I've done it. And you can, too." Raye said, "This was more than the probe." 

She left the apartment. Darien sat down, his breath a little shaky. It was time for him to admit the truth to himself. He loved Serena with all his heart, but he wasn't satisfied with little pecks on the cheek. He was willing to wait for Serena to grow up, but he wanted her to be open to try new things, too. He had let the probe be an excuse. He had tested Serena, and she had shown that she wasn't open to it. 

He hadn't been fair to her. She hadn't expected it and it had scared her. Yet, would she be willing to do it when she had expected it? Darien shook his head. He didn't think so, and he definitely wouldn't dream of talking to her about it. He smiled when he thought of Serena. She was so vibrant and full of life. Yet, she was so young. She had asked him one time if the age thing had bothered him, and he had said no. But maybe it did bother him. 

***

Serena sat in Raye's bedroom. She was thinking about Darien. Raye had been going on and on about Chad, and she wasn't interested in it anymore. Suddenly she had a thought. 

"Raye, where's Luna?" Serena asked. 

Amy answered her. "Luna left the camp when the monster appeared. She went to get Artemis. By the time she came back, the enemies had left. Right now I think she's at your house, Serena." 

Serena smiled. "Lita, you okay?" 

"I'm doing a lot better, Serena." Lita's spirit said. "I'm glad I'm here, this place is amazing." 

Serena nodded. She needed Luna, but couldn't get her because there were people everywhere. She thought of an idea. "Raye, I'll be back." she said and took out the Luna pen. 

**__**

"Luna pen power! Transform me into a hospital attendant!" Serena called out. Instantly she felt herself being changed. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun, she wore a white jacket, and tennis shoes. Raye glanced at her. 

"Nice. Going home to get Luna?" Raye guessed. Serena nodded. 

Serena walked out of the temple without being noticed by Chad and Raye's grandfather. She smiled as she walked on the streets. The people didn't give her a second glance, there were hospital attendants everywhere. She confidently walked to her house and went to her bedroom window. This was the hard part. 

"Luna! Luna!" she whispered. She wished she could just climb in and grab her, but her parents would see her. Heaven knows what they would do if they saw a hospital attendant in her room. Serena brightened when she heard a meow. 

"Luna! It's me, Serena! I need your help." she called out. 

A little cat face peered from Serena's window. "Serena? Hardly recognize you. Is it Raye? What's happened?" Luna jumped out of the window and down to safety. 

"No, she's fine. I need some advice." Serena whispered. Luna nodded and Serena led her towards the temple. 

"I thought you were going to stay at Darien's for the night." Luna commented. Serena shook her head. As they went into the temple, Serena came back to her normal self. She went into Raye's room. Raye wasn't there. Luna hopped up on the bed and sat patiently. "What is it?" she said as she saw Serena's face. 

"It's Darien..." Serena began. "He and I were kissing...and...he, um...." Serena couldn't bring herself to say what he had done. 

Luna's eyes widened. "Did he hurt you Serena?!" she gasped. 

Serena shook her head swiftly. "No, nothing that bad. He just wouldn't stop kissing me. I couldn't breathe and he wouldn't stop." Serena shook all over, remembering the event. 

Luna sighed with relief. "It's the probe." 

Serena shrugged. "I don't know. He was never that forceful with Raye." she sat down on the bed. She was so confused. 

Luna nodded with understanding. "Perhaps Darien is allowing the probe to take control of him. I mean, he IS a lot older than you, and may need more from a relationship." Serena nodded. 

"That's what I've been thinking. Maybe I should give him what he wants..." Serena said quietly. 

"Don't even think about it Serena!" Lita said in her head. Serena jumped, forgetting that the spirits of Amy, Lita, and Mina were listening, too. 

"Yeah, don't ever compromise yourself, girlfriend." Mina agreed. 

"If you're not ready, don't do it." Amy said. 

"Guys, I miss you. I wish you were here to tell me what to do." Serena said to them. 

"We are. And we say you shouldn't do something you don't feel prepared for." Lita answered. 

Serena sighed. She knew her friends were right. At another time, she would have a greed with them. But it wasn't a hypothetical situation, it was actually happening. "You guys, it's not as easy as that. There's a lot I have to consider. I love Darien." 

"And he loves you. That's why he's willing to wait for you to grow up." Mina answered. 

"But maybe I should let him occasionally have his fun, too. I mean, I love him and I want him to be happy." Serena argued back. 

"Serena," Amy began, "I know you. You may be a klutz, have marshmallow mush for brains at times, but you stand very strongly when it comes to doing something you're not ready for. You're just happy Darien's back and you don't want to lose him again. But he will wait for you. Trust me." 

A that instant Raye came in. She had a huge smile on her face. Her hair was slightly messy. Behind her, Chad looked astonished. He had lipstick on his face. He merely winked at Serena and walked away. 

"RAYE?!" Serena said incredulously. 

Raye shrugged. "It's the probe. Sorry." she winked. 

"I sensed you were doing something, Raye," Lita said, starting to crack up. "But I wasn't going to say anything to the others." 

Serena giggled and pictured Chad walking down the porch and Raye attacking him with kisses. Immediately, Amy, reading Serena's mind, began to laugh hysterically. Raye looked confused, but happy. It was good for things to be back to normal. Or SOMEWHAT normal. 

***

Tanya got out of bed. It had been five hours of non-stop crying. Her pillow was soaked through, and she had cried all her tears. t was time to accept it and move on. 

Tanya loved Scott. She had wanted to marry him, but never had felt the time was right. She wanted the Sailor Scouts gone before she settled down. She just hadn't counted on Scott's patience running thin. Now he was gone. Now she had no future, except to kill the scouts. 

She took all the pictures of her and Scott and stored them into a box. Solemnly, she took off the bracelet he gave her and put it in the box. She took all his love notes and put them with the pictures and bracelet. Finally she stopped at his ring. She picked it up and gazed at it. Instead of putting it in the box, she placed it on her finger. It would be her one memory of these past years they had spent together. She took the box and stored it into the closet. It was time to get the scouts. 

She sat down with a cup of coffee and looked through her computer book. One thing she hated about Earth was the lack of computer books. She had to drag along her whole supply of books. She groaned and looked at the book. It said that Serena and Raye were not located. Lita, Mina, and Amy were dead, and Tuxedo Mask wasn't anywhere to be found. Nothing had changed in five hours. She had her hospital patrolmen looking for either of them all day. 

"That's it," Tanya sat up and put her stuff away. "I'm going to have some fun." 

***

Darien sat in his apartment, watching tv. He tried to push Serena out of his mind, but she wouldn't go away.He groaned and turned off the tv. He had to get out and go somewhere. 

"Maybe Andrew's home," he said, grabbing his jacket. If he wasn't, he'd just go for a walk. 

He opened the door and saw Tanya walking down the steps. "Hey, Tanya!" he called. She stopped and turned. 

He waved. She smiled and came up to join him. "Hey, where are you headed to?" he asked. 

"Oh, I was just going to take a walk. I needed to get out of the apartment for awhile." she said. He nodded. 

"Me too. Care to join me?" he asked. She grinned and they began walking together. 

"So what's up?" he asked her. 

Tanya paused, then shrugged. "Nothing much. You?" 

Darien noticed something peculiar but didn't mention it. "Oh nothing. How are you and your boyfriend doing?" 

Tanya's eyes clouded with tears. "We're fine." she said quietly. Darien saw her eyes and stopped. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. He hated to see girls cry. 

"Scott and I...." she sobbed. Darien knew what she was about to say and put his finger over her mouth. 

"It's okay. These things happen. You don't have to tell me about it." he said. 

"But I want to. I have to tell somebody." she said and sat down on a bench. He sat next to her and she began to explain, "Scott and I were going to get married. But there was...something I wanted to do before we got married. We had been engaged for five years, and I still hadn't done it. Finally he lost patience and left." she broke out into sobs as she finished. Darien put his hand on her back and soothed her. 

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I know I'm just you're neighbor and all, but I still want to help." Darien said soothingly. 

Tanya looked up, her tear-stained face gazing at Darien. "Thank you. I'm afraid I don't have too many friends to turn to." she answered. 

Darien smiled and nodded. They stood up. She looked at him once again. His eyes are so blue, she thought. He's cute, for a human. 

"What about you and your 'sorta' girlfriend?" she asked lightly. They continued walking. 

"Oh I messed up big time with her. See, she's only fourteen..." he said. 

"Fourteen?! My gosh Darien!" Tanya gasped. 

"I love her, I know I do. But because of her age, she's not ready to do some of the things I want to do." he said. 

Tanya nodded in understanding. She remembered when she wanted Scott to marry her, before Zoysite had died. He said he wasn't prepared for it, that they should live together first. Tanya had been reluctant, but finally agreed. Then her life had changed. 

"I'm willing to wait, but it's so hard." Darien went on. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." she said. They had walked around the block and come up to Darien's apartment. She stopped in front of his door. "Well, I should get back. There's a lot of cleaning that needs to be done." she said. 

Darien nodded and took out the key to his door. Suddenly she turned and hugged him. He was surprised, but hugged her back. She whispered and thank you into his chest and broke the hug. She smiled and went up the steps. 

Briefly, Darien imagined kissing Tanya. After all she was an adult, more experienced, and beautiful. Darien pictured Serena. He shook his head and drove both pictures out of his mind. 

Serena and he were in love. Yet his mind kept going back to Tanya. What would it be like to kiss her? he thought as he shut the door. 


	6. Darien's Past

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 6: Darien's Past

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena woke up. The sun was shining, the sky wasblue, and birds were chirping happily. It seemed like the perfect day. Except for the fact that Raye was snoring beside her. 

"Good, Serena, glad you're up." Amy echoed in her head. "I need to speak with you in private." 

Serena nodded and glanced over at Raye. She was sound asleep. "Okay, what's up?" 

"Raye's disease is progessing more rapidly than everyone else's. I fear she may go next." Amy said bluntly. 

Serena gasped. "She can't! There will be no one left!" Serena suddenly felt alone. 

"I'm more concerned about what goes on between her and Chad. We can't risk him getting the disease as well. She'll have to stay away from him." Amy said. 

Serena understood. "Okay, this morning we'll head over to Darien's." 

"Serena, be cautious around Darien. The probe's still activated in Raye's head, it's probably acting up in Darien's head as well." 

At that moment, Raye woke up. She coughed, then sat up. "Good morning, Serena. Did you have a pleasant night?" Raye didn't wait for an answer. "You know, I find it good therapy to have another person sleeping in the same bed as you. Nothing helps a good night sleep more than hours of KICKING." she muttered. 

"Yeah, although snoring is a close second." Serena snapped back. 

"I do not snore!" Raye said indignantly. 

"Yes you do! Ask Luna!" Serena shouted back. 

Luna bent her head in defeat. Back to normal, she thought. 

***

Darien opened the door to his apartment. He was breathless from his morning jog, but felt very pumped. And he had managed to keep Serena off his mind all the time. He made himself breakfast, skimmed over the paper, and took a hot shower. He came out with a pair of jeans on, and a towel on his head. 

There was a knock on the door. "Darien? It's Serena and Raye." a voice said from behind the door. 

"Coming!" he shouted and gave his hair a final rub down. He walked over to the door and opened it. Serena walked in, followed by Raye. 

"Well, good morning ladies. And what a fine morning it is." he said and shut the door. Serena sat down on the couch. Raye stood by the television. 

"It's only good if you haven't been struck with a fatal disease." Raye muttered. 

Darien galnced at Serena. She shook her head, telling him not to pursue the topic right then. He shrugged and offered the girls some breakfast. 

"What I need is a shower. Do you mind, Darien?" Raye asked. Darien shook his head. She started towards the bathroom and stopped. "Does the door have a lock on it?" she teased him. 

Darien blushed and nodded. Serena was confused, but decided to leave it at that. There were more important things to discuss. Raye went into the bathroom and shut the door. Instantly, Serena was next to Darien. 

"Darien, she's bad off. Amy told me she would only last another day." Serena's eyes misted with tears. "Darien, what am I going to do without her? She's the only one left." 

Darien put his arms around her. She was so fragile right then, he wanted to hold her and shield her from all the pain in the world. "You still have me, Serena. And I'm not leaving." 

Serena leaned into his chest and he held her for a long time. They stood there, just savoring the peaceful moment. Serena looked up at Dairne. There was warmth and compassion in his eyes. It was the old Darien, the Darien she knew and loved. 

Suddenly, the warmth in his eyes turned into an intense flame. His eyes darkened with desire as he leaned over and kissed her. She gently kissed him back, but that was not enough for him. He kissed her harder, demanding more with his mouth. Finally, Serena gave in and kissed him back with equal force. Their lungs burned for oxygen as they continued kissing. Serena felt a warmth inside her begin to spread all over her body. This was what love was. It was tenderness and passion. It was friendship and desire. It was sweet and rough. And it made her feel wonderful. 

They parted finally. Both of them were out of breath. But Serena could only say one word, "Wow." Darien grinned and she smiled shyly. 

At that moment, Raye came out of the shower. Her hair was damp, but she looked more refreshed. She coughed loudly, more so that Darien and Serena knew she was there. 

"Okay, Raye. We have to talk." Serena said. 

"We're right behind you Serena," Amy called out. 

Raye heard her and was confused. "What's going on?" 

"Raye," Mina suddenly spoke out, "You're dying. And it's not going to be much longer." 

Serena's eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded. "One day." she said, her voice choked up. 

Raye was shocked. One day left for her to live. Only one day and she had so much more she wanted to do. Raye sat down, overwhelmed. 

"I'm sorry Raye," Darien said. He wanted to sit next to her, but the stupid probe stopped him from doing so. "Not a lot of people have gone thorugh what you're going through. I'm so sorry." 

"We're all sorry, Raye." Serena said, tears spilling down her face. Darien went over to her and held her. "But there's nothing we can do." 

Raye finally spoke. "But I'm not supposed to die." she said helplessly. She looked up at Serena. "It was my destiny. I was supposed to defend you, Serena." 

"So were we, Raye." Lita said. Raye nodded slowly. 

"It's my fault." she admitted. "If I hadn't tried to ignore my destiny, none of this would have happened. It's all my fault." 

"Trust me, Raye." Lita said. "It will all work out. You'll see." 

Instantly, there was a knock on Darien's door. Darien got up and opened the door. There was Tanya. 

"Oh, hi Tanya." Darien said distractedly. Meanwhile, Serena had stood up and gone to wash her face in the bathroom. 

"Hi, Darien. May I come in?" Tanya said meekly. 

I'm just soothing everyone today, Darien thought to himself. He invited her in, and introduced Raye to her. Tanya smiled. 

"Have we met? You look familar to me." she said. 

Raye nodded. "Yeah I've got that feeling, too." Maybe I knew her in the Moon Kingdom days, she thought. After all, she had only met seven people from the old days, and there had been hundreds people there. 

Darien sat next to her. "So what's up, Tanya?" he asked. 

Tanya shrugged. "Nothing. I just felt really lonely." 

Dairen nodded and understood. Raye sensed something about Tanya, but also knew it was a private conversation and time for her to leave. "I'll be in the kitchen," she muttered and walked over to it. 

"It's so hard living with someone for years and then going home alone. I miss him so much." Tnaya said once Raye was out of the room. Darien put his arm around her. 

"I know. But you get used to it. I've lived alone since I was 16. I sometimes miss company, but then I go to my friends' houses. Andrew, my best friend, works at an arcade and has a really cool place. We hang out all the time." Darien said. 

I wonder what humans do when they "hang out", Tanya thought. She had come to the conclusion last night that humans weren't ALL bad, some of them were nice. Darien happened to be one of them. 

"You're always welcome to come and visit anytime. I'll even unfold the cot for you to sleep on should sleeping alone get to you." Darien said with a smile. Tanya sighed and thanked him. 

"You really do understand what being alone is like. Did you have a girlfriend leave you too?" Tanya asked. 

Darien solemnly shook his head. "No, but my parents were killed in a car crash when I was five. Until I turned 16, I lived in an orphange with a bunkmate. The orphanage was a nice place, but I longed for a home. We went to school, then had an hour to play, and did our homework. Everything was very routine right down to the clothes we wore. We switched bunkmates every year, but there was no one I really got along with. 

"Finally when I turned 16, I was released from the orphanage. They gave me some money, enough to rent a place and buy food, but I had to get a job. Those first few months were the hardest. I had never felt so alone. At least in the orphanage you had a bunk mate, someone to talk to. But there was no one for me. At times, going home and sleeping by myself was the last thing I wanted to do. 

"Things picked up for me when I got a modeling contract. An agency had seen me running one moring and decided that I was the one for them. I figured I had it made. But modeling proved to be a tough job. It was 12 hours of hard work, posing, hair, makeup, and most of the time the pictures you worked so hard on producing are torn up because someone else screwed up. After about a year, I gave up my contract. I've always had the opprotuninty to go back, but I'll never take it. However, modeling kept me from feeling so lonely. It took up so much time that I couldn't feel lonely." Darien paused. 

"In those years, did you ever find any friends?" Tanya asked. 

"I dated a girl for awhile, Amanda her name was. She was a colleague of mine, the makeup girl. She was nice to me, but that spark just wasn't there. Eventually we broke up, she moved onto bigger things. Now I think she's modeling big-time. As far as guy friends went, the guys were too full of themselves to associate with a lowly model like me." Darien answered. 

"What did you do after modeling?" Tanya asked. 

"After I quit modeling, I got several odd-jobs, one being a janitor at the arcade. That's where I met Andrew. We became good friends, and it was nice to know that there are people out there who like you because you're...you. Finally, we both got up the guts to apply to college. Andrew and I both got in, and took a two-year program. He majored in business management, I majored in technology. Then Andrew went back to the arcade. He seems to have found an attachment there and loves it so much. One day he'll become manager, I can almost guarantee it. I took a job at a television studio, updating equipment and working with it. I worked there for a long time. Then, I quit my job a few days ago, moved here, and got a job working as a computer technician." 

"Why did you quit?" Tanya asked. 

Darien paused. He had already told his life story to Tanya, carefully omitting the parts about his alternate identity and his girlfriend. "I decided I need a changed," he lied. 

Tanya nodded. "Have you seen Andrew lately?" 

Darien shook his head. "I've been meaning to head over to the arcade, but can never find the time. He's really busy right now. His girlfriend is in Africa with some archeological dig, and he's saving money to fly to her for Christmas. He's taken on a job at the drug store as well as gotten a raise at the arcade. He should be able to make it." 

Tanya smiled. "And your girlfriend? Was that her that snuck out of the room?" 

Darien chuckled and shook his head. "No, that's Raye. She's one of my girlfriend's friends. She and I get along as well." 

"So where does your girlfriend fit into this picture?" Tanya asked. 

Darien paused. He had been careful to eliminate Serena because so much of his relationship with her had been based on the fact that she was Sailor Moon and he was Tuxedo Mask. "Oh, she came in during my days at the television studio." he shrugged. 

"There must be something special about her. After all, you wouldn't be dating a fourteen-year-old if she wasn't special. What's her name?" 

"Ser...Serene." Darien didn't want to give away her name in case Tanya recognized it and turned her into the hospital attendants. "I love her. That's what makes her special. I love her more than anything in the world." 

Tanya smiled. "Well, I've bugged you enough. I better go back to my lonely apartment. See ya." She stood up and walked out of the apartment. 

Darien sat down. He had never told his life story to anyone, not even Serena. It was good to get it out. What had made him tell her all that? 

Serena appeared from around the corner. She smiled and sat next to him. "I heard everything. How come you never told me about your life?" she asked. 

"Oh, it never came up. There wasn't much to tell. Except that I met you." he whispered in her ear and gave her a light kiss. 

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Why do you tell me the WHOLE story, including the scout stuff someday?" 

Darien smiled. "I will, meatballhead." 

Raye came out. She glanced around. "She's gone. Man you guys talked for a long time." 

Darien nodded. "Yeah." 

Raye coughed and sat down. "Alright, Serena. We have to talk. You too, Mina, Lita, and Amy." 

"We're listening," Mina said. 

"If I'm going to die in one day, there are a few things I'd like to do. First, I'd like to apologize for screwing everything up." 

"Don't fret about it," Amy said. "Things will work out." 

"I'd also like to confess something to Serena." Raye said guiltily. 

Serena looked suspicious. "What?" 

"That day you saw me and Darien kissing..." Raye began. 

"Yeah?" Serena said, expecting something terribly. 

"Well, Darien had come to see me and Grandpa had said I was in the bathroom. Well, without thinking he walked in. And I was about to take a bath. So he saw me..." Raye said, her voice trailed off. 

"NAKED?" Serena gasped. 

The other scouts gasped as well. Darien look mortified. Serena looked at him one instant. His hand covered his face. 

"And you saw her naked?" Serena said. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think..." he began. But Serena did the unexpected. 

She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she fell on the floor. It didn't stop her. The other scouts were giggling, but trying to sympathize with Raye, who had no idea what to say. 

"That's so funny!" Serena cried out, trying to control her amusement. "Darien, I can't believe you saw her..." she began giggling again. 

"It's not that funny." Darien murmured. Serena nodded, laughing too hard to say yes. 

"I was scared you'd be mad." Raye admitted. 

Serena controlled her laughter. "No, of course not. Why would I be? But I can just picture his face..." Serena started laughing again. 

"It was humiliating." Raye said. "It was embarrassing. It is something that I will never want to go through again." 

"And what was worse," Darien said, "I liked it." 

That made Serena shut up. Ryae gazed at Darien in surprise. Darien looked at Serena, then cracked a smile. "Boy, did that shut you up!" he said chuckling. 

Serena smiled. "You were only teasing..." she announced, then turned to him, "right?" 

Darien took his beloved in his arms. "How can I enjoy anoyone else but you, my dear? I was just seeing what your reaction would be." He gave her a long passionate kiss. 

Raye smiled. It was good to those two together. At least that was one aspect of destiny she hadn't screwed up. Now it was time for her final announcement. 

"I have one more thing I want to do." she said solemnly. Serena and Dairen turned towards her, listening intently. 

"I want to go home and be with Chad when I die." she said. 

Everyone was silent. Then Amy spoke, "Raye, you can't. You could give him the disease, too! We can't take that chance." 

Raye was silent, thinking about this. Finally she stood up. "I love Chad. I want to be with him." she said. 

Darien stood up. "No, you don't love Chad. Your body is playing tricks on you. You've got to fight it." 

Raye shook her head in denial. "No, we're in love. I want to die in his arms." 

Darien ignored the impulse that was holding him back and grabbed her. It took every strength of willpower for him to not let go. "Raye listen to me." 

She struggled against him. But Darien was too strong for her. He held on tightly. "Let me go." she said. 

"Not until you listen." Darien said. 

"WE LOVE EACH OTHER!" she screamed. 

"Fight it, Raye." Darien continued saying. "Fight it." 

The other scouts were worried. The probe was shooting off tremendous strength, and it would kill Raye who was already weak with the disease."Raye, please fight it." Amy said. 

"Raye, don't listen to your body!" Lita said. 

"You don't love Chad!" Mina said. 

Serena stood up. "Fight it Raye!" she said. 

"I...can't." Raye said and felt a boost of energy. She was almost free of Dairne's grasp. "I won't!" she shouted and kicked Darien between the legs. 

Darien let out a small cry of pain and fell on the floor. He was in pain so badly, he couldn't utter a sound. He just layed on the floor trying to get up the strength to ignore the pain. 

Serena looked at Raye with utter rage. She walked over to her and slapped her hard. Raye whirled back, surprised. She was out of breath as she leaned down to see if Darien was okay. He looked at her, his face contorting with pain. Serena looked back at Ryae with murder in her eyes. "If you ever dare hurt him again, your last day will be cut short." she said quietly. Raye knew that she was telling the truth. 

Darien groaned. The pain subsided, but it was still too sore to move. "I'm okay," he moaned. Serena bent down to him. 

"Are you sure, muffin?" she asked with concern in her voice. 

He nodded and groaned as he sat up. He looked at Raye. She looked guiltily at him, then turned away. He sighed and stood up. The area was still tender, but he could bear it. Serena stood up with him. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she said. 

"I'll be fine. It's happened before. I'll live." Darien said. This time he couldn't fight his urge to stay away from Raye. 

"Raye, please fight it." Amy said. 

Raye nodded. "I'm going to tak a nap." she announced. She walked past Darien into his bedroom and shut the door. 

After awhile, Liat said, "She's asleep." 

Darien glanced at his love. "I can't believe you slapped her. She's slapped me before, and she's slapped you, but I never dreamed you'd hit her back." 

Serena sighed. "Neither did I. But I was so mad..." she said and looked at him. "I saw you there hurt, and I had to." 

Darien smiled and sat down. He kissed her softly. "She's going to die, Serena." he said to her. 

Serena's eyes clouded over with tears. "I know. And I slapped her." 

"She was asking for it, Serena." Lita said. "If you ask me, she's been asking for it for a long time." 

"Still that's no reason to slap her." Serena said. 

"It was nesesscary. It made the probe levels go down." Amy said. 

Darien held onto Serena's hand. "You've still got me Serena. And you're friends are right behind you, even if they aren't alive." 

Serena smiled. Darien was right. Things would go on. They could beat this thing. And then everything would go back to normal. She thought of Amy's speech. "Things will never be normal." she had said. No, but she would adjust. After all, she was Sailor Moon! She could conquer anything. Serena galnced over at Darien. Well, everything but losing Darien


	7. Raye's Goodbye

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 7: Raye's Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Raye paced up and down the bedroom. She had told Darien and Serena she was taking a nap. But she had gone to sleep for awhile then waken up. "How can I sleep when I'm going to die in one day?" Raye asked herself. She wanted to go home and see Chad. She wanted to die in his arms. She wanted to tell him how much she cared for him. 

She looked out the window. No way she would be able to go down seven stories and live. Why didn't they have a fire escape? she wondered. She paced around again. There had to be a way to get to Chad. Maybe if she snuck out while Serena and Darien were kissing... 

She quietly opened the door. She heard Darien and Serena whispering in the kitchen. If she could just sneak by and slip out the door, she would be home free! Serena giggled and Raye stopped moving. Darien chuckled and Serena giggled again. "Stop it tickling me," she said. 

Raye sighed and walked slowly past the door. Suddenly, the door swung opened and Serena fell flat on her face. Raye instantly looked like she was just about to walk in the kitchen. 

"Oh, Raye, you're up. Good." Serena said as she stood up. Darien put his arms around her. 

"Yeah." Raye said, trying to act sleppy. 

Darien let go of Serena. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. 

Raye coughed. "Well, considering I have a day to live, pretty well." she said sarcastically. 

Serena smiled sadly. She had time to get used to it, but she was still going to miss her. 

"You guys, can we please go over to my house. I want to say goodbye to Grandpa and Chad." Raye said sadly. 

Serena looked at Darien. He quickly nodded. "We're going to have to hide Serena so those hospital people don't see her." 

"No problem. I'll use the Luna Pen." Serena said. "Luna pen power! Turn me into a sexy 20-year-old!" 

Serena was instantly clothed in a formfitting dress. Her two pigtails turned into shoulder length blond hair. She looked great. Darien was shocked, she looked so different. 

"Whoa, that thing really works." he said and gave her a long passionate kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. Darien had been pleased at her response. Maybe she was willing to do more. 

Raye looked exasperated. "C'mon guys." she coughed. 

***

Tanya sat in her lonely apartment. She stared at her computer book, waiting for the sensor to detect one of the Sailor Scouts. She thought of Darien. 

He's cute and sweet, she thought. He's also dating someone else. Yet, that girl was only fourteen! Tanya smiled. Maybe Darien would become hers. If she worked hard, he WOULD become hers. 

Tanya put her book down. It was too soon since her breakup with Scott to go after anyone. And a human? That was absurd! 

No, concentrate on the scouts, she thought. Get them. Then, worry about the future. 

The phone rang. She jumped up and went over to it. Who could be calling her? "Hello?" she said into the receiver. 

"Hey Tanya." a low voice said. 

"Scott!" Tanya nearly dropped the receiver. "Hey, how are you?" 

"Oh, okay. And you? You making out okay?" he asked. 

Tanya paused. Should she tell him the truth? No, don't form an attachment. "Oh, I'm surviving." 

Scott said, "Good. Um, I called for a reason." 

"I figured that." Tanya said. 

"I wanted to know if the Sailor Scouts were still alive." he said quietly. 

"Unfortunately. Why?" 

"Well, I've got some information I thought you might want. Mars is dying. She'll be gone in a matter of hours." Scott said. 

"What?! Where did you get this?" Tanya asked incredulously. 

"From my computer book. Her genetic sample is deteriorating." Scott said simply. 

Tanya was silent. That would leave Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. Perfect. "Thank you, Scott." she said gratefully. 

"I miss you." Scott said plainly. 

Tanya paused, then said, "I miss you, too." 

The phone hung up. Tanya hung up the phone, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek. No, now wasn't the time to cry. 

The computer book beeped. Tanya ran over to it. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars! They're heading to the temple!" she closed the book and ran out of the door. 

***

Raye looked at the temple with tears in her eyes. It would be the last time she would ever see it. She took a deep breath and walked to wards the temple. Darien and Serena silently walked behind her, holding hands. Serena looked amazing. 

Darien took a deep breath to supress the urge to grab her and kiss her until she fainted. The impulse was becoming easier to resist, and he was able to concentrate on other things. He quietly followed Raye. 

Serena squeezed his hand. She was glad he was there to comfort her, she needed him right now. She felt so alone, the last Sailor Scouts. 

"We're still with you, Serena," Lita said, reading her thoughts. "If only in spirit." 

Serena smiled. Yes, they were still there, just not physically. But it would be so different to be the only scout left. She had done it before against Queen Breyl, but that didn't make it any easier. There was no telling what Tanya and Scott could do. 

Raye stopped at the steps. She didn't know if she could go any further. Serena went up to her and put her arm around her. She whispered words of encouragement to coax Raye along. 

Raye began walking up the steps slowly. She had to say goodbye, she owed it to the two men in her life. She took a deep breath and reached for the handle on the door. 

Suddenly a great wind through her towards the temple wall. Raye was confused, she looked around for something that had done it. Serena and Darien were holding each other, looking around for an enemy. 

Tanya came out of the trees. She laughed evilly. "Well, well, you've finally come out into the open." she said. 

Serena looked at Tanya. She saw it was the same person that had attacked them at the park. But she remembered that she was in disguise, and decided to play it dumb. "What's going on? Who are you?" she asked innocently. 

Tanya paused. It wasn't Serena, it was an older girl, about twenties. She was holding the hand of..."Darien!" she gasped. 

Darien looked at her confused. "Tanya, what are you..." his voice trailed off. 

She smiled sheepishly, her mind working fast. Finally she got an idea. "Did I frighten you? I followed you guys here and thought I'd sneak up on you." she said. 

Darien smiled back and nodded, but he knew something didn't fit. Serena knew it too, but smiled back. Raye just stared from the porch. Apparently, Tanya hadn't seen her yet. 

Darien laughed lightheartedly. Yeah, the three of us were just heading to the temple. 

Tanya thought quickly. Why did the computer read their DNA patterns as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars? She glanced around and didn't notice anyone else. The computer must have malfunctioned. 

"Well, is this Serene?" Tanya gestured toward Serena. 

"No..." Serena began, but Darien jabbed her with his elbow telling her to shut up. 

"Yes, this is my girlfriend, Serene." he said. 

Tanya looked closely at her. She didn't LOOK fourteen, she didn't act fourteen, but there was something familar about her. 

"You don't look fourteen at all." Tanya finally said. 

Serena was enraged. Darien had actually talked to this woman, told her the details of his love life! She was able to keep her temper in check and just smiled. Then she turned to Darien. "Muffin, I'm going to the temple. See ya there?" she said, her eyes falshing. 

Darien saw the anger in her eyes and couldn't figure out why. He nodded shortly. 

Raye stared at Tanya. She was definitely the one who had killed Lita. But she had also seen her somewhere. She just couldn't remember. 

"Hmmm..." a voice said. 

"What?" Raye whispered. 

"The probe is clouding your memory, Raye. It's gradually erasing some of your long term memory." Amy said. "I can't figure out why." 

Raye sat up. "Because Tanya doesn't want me to know where I've seen her." she said simply, understanding. 

"Huh?" Amy said. 

"I've seen Tanya, our enemy, somewhere before. She's making it so I can't remember. Amy can you stop the probe?" Raye asked. 

"Sorry, Raye. I can't do it without destroying part of your brain. And that would surely kill you." Amy answered. 

Raye groaned in frustration. This probe was in control by Tanya. She hated that Tanya could control her mind like this and make her forget. 

Meanwhile, Tanya sensed the both of the probes activating nearby. That means that Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars are nearby, she thought. 

"I better go," Darien said. "I'll see you around, Tanya." he smiled and went inside. He had a strange feeling that Tanya wasn't being honest with him, but he couldn't pinpoint why that was. 

Serena stood inside the temple. She was outraged. When Darien walked in, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. "How DARE you tell her our private life!" she hissed. 

Darien shook his head. "I didn't tell her much, Serena. She doesn't even know your name or what you really look like." 

Serena was shocked. "You are missing the point totally! Why would you even talk to her?!" 

"She's my neighbor. Serena, I have a right to talk to other girls. There's no need to get jealous." Darien answered. 

"Jealous?! What are you talking about? She can't be your neighbor! You can't be friends with her! She..." Serena was so confused and angry. Darien be friends and neighbors to Lita's killer? Never! 

"Serena, I'll talk to whoever I want." Darien said, a little anger edging into his voice. 

"But...she's evil!" Serena blurted out. 

Darien whirled back in surprise. He hadn't expected Serena to get this jealous. To be a little envious of his friendship was okay, but to call her evil? He wouldn't stand for it. "Serena," he said slowly and softly, his voice filled with rage, "Tanya is NOT evil. She is neighbor and a friend. You don't have to like her, but I will not put up with you calling her evil." Darien's face was cold and hard. His eyes had an intense flame of anger in them. His nostrils flared. 

Serena stepped back, intimidated. "Ok," she said meakly. "It's your decision." 

Raye walked in on them. She immediately felt the tension in the room. She galnced at Serena. She was pale and frightened. Darien looked like a madman, his eyes burning with rage. "Lita, Mina, Amy? What happened?" Raye asked to the others. 

"Serena called Tanya evil. Darien is friends with her and would not stand for it. I don't know what side to believe. If Tanya really is an enemy as Serena says, then how can Darien be friends with her? But I can't imagine Serena calling ANYBODY but an enemy evil." Mina said. 

"Tanya IS evil." Raye said out aloud. 

Darien turned to her, his face hardening. "WHAT?" he said. 

"She killed Lita. She's behind our probes. She caused this whole mess." Raye said. "I don't how you can be FRIENDS with her." Raye said. 

Darien was in complete shock. He turned to Serena. She nodded, agreeing with Raye. But it couldn't be Tanya. Could it? 

Darien shook his head. It couldn't be Tanya. "I can't believe you guys would say something that nasty about Tanya," he said, anger creeping back into his voice. 

Serena's eyes widened. He didn't believe her! She turned to Raye. "Raye, tell him!" she begged her. Raye stared at her blankly. 

"Tell him what?" she said, halfway annoyed. She had come here to say goodbye, and then Serena had started saying...well, she couldn't remember what Serena had been saying, but whatever it was, it was frivolous and it made Darien angry. 

"Serena," Amy said. "This probe is going bonkers on Raye. It keeps sending signals to her memory. However, if she finds out and struggles against it, it could kill her. She's very weak." 

"Let Raye say goodbye to Chad and her grandfather," Mina said. 

Serena was torn. Darien looked at her with intense anger and Raye looked at her with intense annoyance. But Tanya was evil! She had killed Lita and could kill the others! What was she going to do? 

Serena sighed and looked at Darien. "I'm sorry, Muffin," she said trying to put on her best apologetic look. She had to, for Raye's sake. "I was jealous of...you talking to her. I'm jealous of you guys being together. I don't want to share you, Darien." Serena quickly snuggled into Darien's body so he wouldn't see her look of disgust. 

"Well..." Darien was thrown off by this. "It's alright my love." He put his arms around her. "I understand you're jealous. But I AM allowed to have friends, you know." 

Serena nodded. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I won't let my jealousy get the best of me anymore." she said. She stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. 

Darien smiled, scooped her up and kiss her gently on the lips. It took all his willpower to put her down, but he did. He was beating this probe. 

Serena smiled and turned. A tear trickled down her cheek. After all, it was the first time she had ever lied to Darien. 

***

Raye walked out on the porch towards Chad's room. He was probably washing the steps. she thought and went over to the steps. 

"Chad!" she called. 

"Raye, is that you?" Chad said. He stood up and wiped his soapy hands on his robe. "Hey, where'd you disappear to? Your grandpa is really mad at you..." he said. 

Raye ran to him and buried herself in his chest. Chad was thrown off, but he put his arms around her. Raye couldn't help it, tears started streaming down her cheeks. She sobbed into his chest. Chad had only known Raye to cry once, when she found out her friends were in the hospital. He knew something must be seriously wrong. He figured she would tell him if she wanted to, so he just continued to hold her. 

Raye cried and cried. She had endured so much in the past few days and hadn't really had a good cry since she heard about the disease that Serena, Mina, Amy and Lita had gotten. But so much had happened. She sobbed into Chad with all her strength. He continues to hold her, silently comforting her. He held her close to him, wanting to keep her from hurting. 

After a while, Raye stopped and just leaned against Chad. He continued to hold her, bewildered but comforting. Finally, she looked up at him. He look at her tear stained face in confusion. 

"So, uh, mind if I ask what happened?" Chad said finally. Raye smiled. She hugged him again. 

"I love you." Raye blurted out. 

This caught Chad totally off guard. He looked surprised and didn't say a word. "Wow." he said finally. "I didn't expect that." 

Raye giggled. She looked at his soaked shirt. When she looked back up, Chad wasn't smiling with her. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Raye, I think you have the wrong idea." he said quietly, slowly letting her out of his grasp. "I don't love you." he said. 

Raye whirled back, completely stung. "What? But I thought you..." 

Chad stopped her. "It's true that when we first met, I was attracted to you. But I don't like you that way. Raye, you're like a sister to me. I love you as a friend. And that's all we've ever been. Friends." 

Raye stepped back. It was getting harder and harder to breath. "You don't love me?" she asked. 

Chad turned his back on her. "No, not the way you love me. I'm ATTRACTED to you, there are even times when I want to kiss you, but it's not love, Raye. It's only desire." 

Raye could start feeling the darkness closing in. She panicked. "Chad.." she said. 

Chad turned to her. "I'll always be here for you, Raye. You're my best friend. But I can't give you my heart. I'm sorry," he said and walked away. 

Tears began to cloud Raye's eyes. "Chad!" she called out. 

Chad turned. He saw Raye standing there, obviously in a lot of pain. But he couldn't help her. "Yeah?" he asked. 

"Goodbye," she said, and walked down the porch. Chad didn't bother to follow her. 


	8. All People Will be Rewarded

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 8: All People Will be Rewarded

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Scott held Raye's hand gently. He had noticed she was getting extremely weak and was concerned for her. But she smiled and insisted nothing was wrong. Although he didn't believe her, he didn't question. Obviously she had a reason not to tell him. 

Raye coughed again. She knew the end was coming, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid anymore. She had known Scott a few hours and already she felt closer to him than to anyone. She wanted this moment to last forever. 

"This place is beautiful, Scott. How did you find it?" Raye asked softly as they hit a clearing in the forest.The sun shone down upon it and there were wild flowers everywhere. It looked like heaven. 

"Oh, I was hiking over here and found this place. I've always wanted to show it to someone, but never have." Scott answered as he squeezed Raye's hand. He had never felt this way about anyone. He was glad he had brought Raye here. Only she would understand the beauty of this place. 

Raye was breathless ever sight she drank in with her eyes held more mysteries for her to uncover. It would take someone a lifetime to understand them all. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lifetime. She ran ahead into the clearing. 

The sun warmed her shoulders. She laughed as she saw a rabbit scamper away, frightened by her immediate appearance. The sun bounced over her long hair and she sat down next to a bunch of wild flowers. She sighed as she smelled them. 

Scott came up behind her and couldn't resist putting his arms around her. He expected her to pull away, but she leaned into him instead. She must feel the connection too, he thought. 

The moment was ended by Raye coughing violently. She crouched over and for a moment, Scott that she was going to vomit. Instead she took a deep breath and slowed down. When she looked up, her face was red from coughing so hard. "Sorry," she said weakly, trying to smile. 

Scott took her hand. "Raye, tell me, what's happening? Why are you so sick?" he asked. Raye looked away. 

"I can't tell you, Scott. All I can say is that I have a serious disease, and I'm not going to get better." she said quietly. 

Scott looked at her. Even when she was weak from coughing, she looked like an angel. She was so beautiful and loving. She was more than he deserved, and yet he wanted to be with her more than anything else in the world. He had only known her a few hours, but he knew that it was his destiny to be with Raye. And she was going to leave him. 

"I...can't believe it." he stuttered and gazed at her. "You're so beautiful and gentle. You're an angel to me. I think...I think I love you." Scott looked down for a moment, listening to his heart. It told him to keep going. "No, I know it. Raye, I love you." 

Raye was shocked. He had felt the chemistry too. But she had thought it was merely one last fling, just one more chance at romance before she died. She didn't think he would feel the same. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat steadily. Silently she asked herself, Do I love Scott? 

"Yes, you do." a voice answered. Her eyes popped open as she heard the reply. "You love him, Raye." It was Lita's voice. 

"How do you know?" she asked her, looking deeply into Scott's eyes. 

"We all can tell, Raye." Mina said. "You'll understand...later." she whispered. 

Scott felt like an idiot. He had just told a practical stranger the three most important words he would ever utter. He wished he could slap himself on the forehead. There was no way she could feel the same. 

"I love you too." Raye finally said. She smiled at the thought of the words and said them again. "I love you. My god, Scott, I love you!" she said, laughing with pure joy. 

Scott's eyes widened. He didn't question Raye at all. He wanted to leap three hundred feet in the air and shout at the top of his lungs, "Raye loves me!" But he didn't. 

He took Raye in his arms and slowly kissed her. The kiss was filled with more emotion than Darien or Chad's kisses combined. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime and end a second later. Raye's heart was pounding harder, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to kiss Scott over and over. 

She kissed him back. The kiss was equally powerful, almost enough to make them both burst. Their lungs longed for oxygen, but the kiss felt so complete that neither of them broke it. The kiss was so beautiful that Scott felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Raye felt it too, and broke the kiss. 

"Why do you cry, my love?" she asked simply. 

"Because you're so beautiful and loving. And you're leaving me." Scott said bluntly, holding Raye. 

Raye shuddered. She had finally met the one, and she was going to die any time. She longed to have one more day with Scott, but she knew it was impossible. Yet, she wanted to be held by him forever. So did he. 

***

Luna sat on the bed. She felt terrible. Artemis sat next to her, feeling equally depressed. These past few days had been murder on the two cats, and now it was taking their toll. 

"Where are they?" Luna asked over and over. Serena had left Raye's house early in the morning, and Luna hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since. Artemis sighed. 

"I don't know, but we've looked everywhere." he said. He sensed Luna's frustration. "I wish we could find them, too. Lord knows what's happening with Raye right now." 

Luna was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Artemis," she began, "Do you think we did our best to train the scouts?" 

Artemis thought about the question. He finally nodded. "I don't think there was anything more we could have done to avoid this." 

Luna nodded. "I just can't help wondering if there were something more I could've said..." she said. Artemis put his paw over hers. 

"There wasn't. Raye did what the probe told her to do. Serena did what she felt she had to. It was out of our paws." he reassured her. 

"I feel awful. I haven't been around the scouts when they've needed me most. I've been either looking for you or feeling sorry for myself. But I can't bear face them, knowing that Amy, Mina and Lita are.." Luna's voice cracked. 

"I know, Luna. I know. It's hard for me without Mina. But we've got to be strong. Raye's dying, Serena and Darien are treading into dangerous territory..." Artemis said. 

"But we don't even know where they are!" Luna retorted. 

"I have confidence that Raye will be back to say goodbye. And that's where we can help." Artemis said. Luna sniffed. 

"I hope so." she answered. 

***

Serena and Darien were laughing in the arcade with Andrew. Serena felt good about her relationship with Darien. It seemed he was able to fight the urge to kiss Serena every time she opened her mouth. And there hadn't been any more incidents... 

"Yup, my girl has learned a lot of things about bathrooms in Africa." Andrew said, finishing up his tale. Darien chuckled. 

Serena smiled, her thoughts drifting to Raye. She had been gone a long time. But Serena knew the scouts would alert her if Raye was in trouble. 

Darien glanced over to Serena. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She was HIS girl, and he wasn't going to let her go. Not for the world. 

Serena leaned into Darien. She felt so close to him, like nothing else in the world mattered at all. But there were others things besides Darien. There was Raye to think about, and Tanya to worry about. And Luna and Artemis. She hadn't seen them all day. She couldn't sit at the arcade and forget her troubles anymore. 

She turned to Darien and whispered in his ear, "I think we better go. We've got other things." 

Darien understood and nodded. He glanced at his watch. "Well, Andrew, meatball-head and I need to take off. We've got other...plans." he said as he stood up. 

Andrew chuckled and winked at Darien. "I get you. I better get back to work anyway. Nice seeing you, Serena. Come around more often, I think Sailor-V is beginning to feel neglected." he teased her. 

Serena smiled and waved to Andrew. He was Darien's best friend and had been a major crush at one time. But he was nothing compared to Darien. No one was. 

"So where to, my love?" Darien said, hanging arm around Serena. 

"Let's go see Luna and Artemis. I think we need to explain what's going on." Serena said. 

Darien stopped in his tracks. There was a hospital attendant right in front of them! They were looking for Serena to take her back to the hospital! He quickly thought and grabbed Serena. 

He kissed her full force, pushing her back against the wall. He was able to hide Serena's face, but the attendant didn't seem to be moving fast enough. 

Meanwhile, Serena was getting nervous. Why is he kissing me so hard? she thought. Maybe the probe's acting up again. Oh no, we can't make a scene in front of all these people! 

Darien eyes opened. Serena's eyes were full of alarm. Oh no, she thinks it's the probe, he thought. His eyes pleaded with her to keep kissing him a little longer. But the message wasn't getting through. 

Serena continue kissing Darien's lips, but she was growing more and more frightened. He wouldn't stop kissing her! How could she tell him no without causing a scene? 

Darien's eyes glanced around. The hospital attendant wasn't looking in their direction, so he broke the kiss. Serena tried to push him away, but he leaned into her with all his body weight. This was not the time to be worried about appearances. "Just keep kissing me. Trust me." he hissed and began pressing his lips to hers again. 

Serena was confused, but trusted him. His hands weren't running up and down her body, so she decided he had good motive to be sucking her face in the middle of a public area. 

Darien kept his eye on the guard. She looked at him strangely, but moved on. When she turned the corner, he broke the kiss. 

Serena was breathless. "What...was that all about?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

"Sorry, meatball-head. One of those hospital attendants was gazing around and I couldn't risk them finding you." he said as he took her hand and continued along the way. 

Serena giggled. "Oh, I forgot I was a wanted criminal. Sorry, didn't mean to push you away." she said. 

"That's okay, I understand." Darien said. 

Serena walked beside him silently. Finally she asked him, "Is it becoming easier for you to resist the probe?" 

Darien thought about it and nodded. "I think now that Raye's dying, the probe is weakening in my system, too. That's why it's easier." 

"Oh." Serena answered. She was a little disappointed. She had kinda liked it when Darien had kissed her that way. But she hadn't liked it when he couldn't stop. I guess I should be thankful, she thought. 

They arrived at Serena's house. Since her parents were home, Serena couldn't risk being seen by them. She missed them, but she knew that if they saw her, they would return her to the hospital. So she went to the back and leaped onto the balcony. Darien followed her. There were advantages to being a superhero. 

"Luna? Artemis?" Serena called quietly. The two cats were on the bed, taking a cat nap. "You guys, wake up. It's Serena." 

Luna slowly woke up. "Oh, Serena, I've been so worried. Are you okay? Where's Raye?" 

Artemis glanced at Darien. "And Darien? Um...Serena should he be here. I mean, with his probe..." he tried to say tactfully. 

Serena smiled and locked her door. Her parents couldn't come in now. "Darien's been suppressing the probe. It's growing weaker now that Raye is dying. Oh, she's fine." Serena added at their alarm. "She's off with this new guy she met. I haven't seen her, but Amy will tell me if something's wrong. " 

Luna looked at her skeptically. "Serena, who is this new guy? Raye's not one to talk to strangers. I thought she was going to see Chad." 

Serena shrugged. "Something happened between her and Chad. No, she met this way cute guy and they just hit it off. I think Raye figured she should try one last fling before she...well you know." Serena paused for a second. She had known Raye was going to die for awhile but it still hurt to talk about it. 

"Things will work out, Serena. Raye will be fine." Amy reassured her. Serena nodded and took a big breath. Darien noticed her struggling and took her in his arms. He lightly kissed her head. 

Luna looked at Artemis. The couple seemed to be acting normal and in love. Raye was after some "hunk" she had met, but at least she wasn't dying in some ditch. Things could be worse. 

***

Tanya concentrated. With her energy built up, she was twice as powerful as before. Of course, she'd be worn out after the battle, but what did that matter? She'd be done with the scouts forever! 

"Now, what to wear?" she asked herself. The Imperium of Darkness dress code required her to wear a revealing dress, but other than that, she could pick which one. 

It came down to a long, tight, strapless, laced, black dress or a short, red, lower-cut, backless gown. She decided on the black dress and slipped it on. After an hour of hair and makeup, she was ready. She took one last glance at her reflection and was haunted by a flashback. 

"You look great sweetheart. Stop obsessing or we're gonna be late." a voice called from the hall. 

Tanya adjusted her black dress and went out to the hall to meet Scott. His jaw dropped. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly. She turned around. 

"Oh Tanya, you look beautiful. I'm tempted to keep you at home so the other guys don't try to steal you." Scott said as he took her into his arms. 

Tanya giggled. "As if the other guys had anything over you. Nope, I'm yours forever." 

"And I'm yours." Scott said and kissed her softly and slowly. 

Tanya felt a tear in her eye as she remembered the last time she wore the dress. No time for tears, she thought and quickly went to the living room. It was time to do what she had wanted to do for a long time. It was time for her destiny to become reality. 

***

Scott kissed Raye's face, her chin, her forehead, her neck. Raye ran her fingers through his hair, loving every moment of it. He looked up and kissed her lips again. 

Raye wanted this moment to last forever. But she knew it wouldn't. And she had to go back, to say her final goodbye. "Scott..." she reluctantly said. 

Scott looked up into her eyes. He nodded. "I know, we need to go back." He took her hand and they made their way through the forest and back to the park. 

"I love you." she whispered and kissed him again. 

"I love you, too. More than you'll ever know." Scott replied. He held her hand, not wanting to let her go for a second. 

Suddenly a blast of wind caught them off-guard. Raye almost lost her balance, but Scott steadied her. "Are you okay?" he shouted. 

"I'm fine." Raye was able to answer. 

"What was..." Scott began, and a figure appeared in the darkness. 

"Tanya!" Raye said. She stared at her in complete shock. Tanya had come back, and this time Raye knew she wouldn't leave until the job was done. 

Without thinking, Raye opened her communicator. "Calling Sailor Moon! Come in Sailor Moon!" 

Serena's face responded. "Raye? Is something wrong?" 

"I'm in the park. Tanya's come back. I need assistance right away." Raye replied. Serena nodded. Raye closed her communicator and grabbed Scott's hand. "Come on, Scott. This person's nothing but trouble." 

But Scott stared at the woman. She looked so familiar to him, as if he had known her from somewhere before. He saw the tight black dress and a phrase came to him. "I'm your forever..." he said aloud, repeating the phrase in his head. 

Tanya smiled at him. He did remember! The brain fade hadn't totally overcome him! He still must love her! "Scott, come back to me." she whispered to him. 

Scott blinked and noticed Raye was pulling on his arm. "We have to get out of here!" she shouted. He nodded and they made there way back towards the forest. 

"No!" Tanya shouted, and blasted a pulse of energy towards them. It knocked them both off their feet. "No, not this time, Sailor Mars!" She trapped them in a cage of iron bars. 

Scott was confused. "Sailor Mars? Huh?" he looked at Raye. She took out a power stick and raised it. 

"Mars power!" Raye shouted. Scott watched in complete confusion as she transformed into Sailor Mars. "Scott, I'm Sailor Mars. I have special powers. I'm Princess of Mars, and a dedicated Sailor Scout." 

Scott's mind triggered at the mention of Sailor Scout. He suddenly remember everything; the Imperium, fighting against Sailor Moon, Tanya. "Raye, you're Sailor Mars?!" he said. Oh no, that was why she was dying! She was going to die any minute. He was going to lose her. 

"Yes, Scott. She's Sailor Mars! You remember, now. Come back to me." Tanya said. 

Mars's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Scott! You're..." she said incredulously. 

Scott silently nodded. "Yes, I used to be with Tanya. But I love you, Raye!" he said loud enough for Tanya to hear. He turned to her. 

"Tanya, what we had was beautiful, loving, and wonderful. But it's over now. I've decided to move on, and I've met the woman I want to be with. If she's Sailor Mars, so be it. I love her, not you!" 

Tanya looked back, absolutely stunned. He was in love with an earthling! A Sailor Scout, at that! It couldn't be true! 

Raye looked at Scott. She lightly kissed him. "I love you, Scott." Then she collapsed. 

Scott gasped and caught Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars! Wake up!" he shouted. He checked to see if she was breathing. She was, but it was shallow. 

"She's going to die, Scott." Tanya said. "You know she's going to die within the next half hour. If she doesn't die from the disease, I'll kill her." Tanya spoke darkly. 

Scott's eyes filled with rage."Tanya, if you dare touch her, I swear you will not live to regret it. I'll kill you with my own two hands." he said, dead serious. His arms went protectively around Mars's body. She woke up with a start but sighed in his arms. 

Tanya's smile seemed a little strained. But she continued anyway, "Oh, how touching. It makes me want to puke..." she said sarcastically. 

"I wouldn't doubt it. It's not as if YOU know what love is." Sailor Mars called back. Tanya's eyes went dark. 

"And you would know? You only met him a couple hours ago." Tanya said quietly but angrily. Mars shuddered. 

Scott held her close to him. "If she's going to die, I'm going with her." he said to Tanya. 

"We'll see about that!" Tanya screamed. "I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness!" she yelled. 

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out of the darkness. 

Tanya stopped and groaned. "Sailor Moon, about time you showed up. Where's Tuxedo Mask? I know he's around somewhere, just waiting to throw a rose at me in a piviotal moment." 

Sailor Moon stepped out. Tuxedo Mask came behind her, holding a rose. Tanya smiled. "Now you can watch your friend die. Of course, must have you helpless..." she said and snapped her fingers. Instantly, Sailor Moon was encased in a large force field, as was Tuxedo Mask. 

Mars coughed. "Tanya, it won't work..." she said weakly. Scott huddled over her. "It's hopeless Scott, I'm going to die anyway. Might as well leave fighting." 

"That's the spirit!" Mina called out. Mars jumped at the sudden echo in her head. They seemed so close, like they were right next to her. 

A tear trickled down Scott's cheek. "I don't want to lose you." 

"You never will. I love you, Scott." Mars said. She struggled and stood up. 

Tanya was surprised at the amount of strength she had left. No matter, she would be dead in a few minutes anyway. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask watched helplessly from the side. 

"Tanya, you've killed my friends, ruined my destiny, and caused me great pain. I'm going to die, but I'm going to die with dignity." Sailor Mars said. She took a deep breath. 

"Mars fire ignite!" she said, building up her fireballs. She shot them at Tanya, who dodged everyone of them. 

"It'll take more than that to take care of me." Tanya chuckled. 

Mars looked completely worn out. Scott tried to hold her steady, but she pushed him away. "I call upon the fire of Mars. Help me destroy this evil force! MARS FIREBALLS IGNITE!!!" Sailor Mars cried out. 

Tanya looked amuse. "In the name of the Imperium of Darkness, I call upon the force of Sage!" she screamed. 

Scott's face paled. "Tanya, don't use the sage on her! No, Tanya!" he cried out. 

Mars's fireballs headed toward Tanya. She held out her hand towards Mars and instantly a beam of fire, combined with ice crystals, surrounded by thunder headed towards Mars. She froze with fear. It was the Sailor Scouts' powers all combined into one! 

Scott yelled in rage and leaped in front of Mars. He was hit full force by the power. Sailor Mars screamed as he was thrown back into her arms. "Scott!" she called out. He make a groan in his throat. 

Tanya froze. She had hit Scott! Her true love! The one who gretted her in the morning and tucked her in at night! Her best friend, her boyfriend, her soulmate! She had hit him with the sage, the most powerful of all Imperium weapons. Tanya made an anguished noise deep in her thoat. 

Mars kneeled down, holding Scott in her amrs. His flesh was burned and grayish. Tears trickled down Mars's face. "Raye..." he whispered. 

"Yes, Scott, I'm here." Mars quickly sobbed. 

"I love you, Raye. I love you more than anything." Scott whispered. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you right now." 

Mars sobbed, "Oh, Scott, I love you more than I know how to express." She held him close. "Always know I love you." She looked into his eyes, and kissed him softly. 

Sailor Moon sobbed. It just wasn't fair! Sailor Mars had finally found happiness, and it was being stolen by Tanya. She glanced at Tuxedo Mask. He had his eyes shut, trying to control himself. 

Scott smiled at her sadly. "Raye, I'll see you soon. I know it." Mars nodded. "I'll be waiting..." he said slowly as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He let out his last breath. 

Sailor Mars held him close before setting him on the ground. She locked eyes with Tanya. Yet, she didn't look angry, she looked sad. 

Tanya looked at Sailor Mars. A single tear trickled down her cheek, but she brushed it off. She hardened her heart and concentrated her powers. "Prepare to join him, Sailor Mars!" 

"I am prepared. But I'm not going to allow scum like you to kill me!" Mars shouted defiantly. She pointed her fingers at herself. "Mars fire...ignite!" she shouted. 

"Raye...no!!!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran against the force field. It was as futile as running through a brick wall. She watched in horror as Sailor Mars erupted in flames. 

"Destiny....." was the final word said by Sailor Mars. Instantly the flames engulfed Scotts body and headed towards Sailor Moon. They broke through the force field and surrounded her. She lifted her arms, ready for the falmes to engulf her as well. The fire swallowed up her body. She turned a bright red, and slowly the flames disappeared. Tuxedo Mask looked at her with concern, but she grinned at him. 

Tanya's mouth fell open. "What the...?" she began. 

"I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon called out. "You're going to pay for taking all these innocent lives!" she said in anger. 

Tanya quickly recovered. She snapped her fingers and Tuxedo Mask's force field disappeared. "Hold on, Sailor Failure. We have a few more lives to dispose of." she said cruelly. 

"Froggardin!" she called out. Instantly, the hideous frog-like creature appeared. "Did you do as I asked?" she smiled at him. 

He dumbly nodded. "Yup, but it wasn't easy, ma'am." He pulled out two creatures, holding them by the tail. 

Sailor Moon gasped. "Luna, Artemis!" she said. 

Tanya nodded. "Why, we can't leave these two furballs. They always feel left out..." she grinned maliciously. 

"Let...us...go!" Artemis growled. Luna's hair stood high on her back. 

"Awww, do the poor kittens want to be left alone?" Tanya said in a baby- type voice. The two cats struggled in the hideous frog's grip. 

"Let them go! Take me, but let them go!" Sailor Moon called out. 

Tuxedo Mask quickly stepped in front of Sailor Moon. He succeeded in holding her back when she tried to go after Luna and Artemis. "No, Sailor Moon. I will NOT allow you to go after them." he said in a commanding tone. 

"I have to save them!" Sailor Moon said. 

"No, you have to stay alive first. And it's my job to protect you." Tuxedo Mask argued back. 

The cats continued struggling. Tanya watched Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon with amusement. Finally, she glanced at the cats. "Oh, put the felines out of their misery." she said uninterested. 

"NO!!!" Sailor Moon screamed. 

"Sailor Moon, it will be okay. Stop struggling." Luna called out. "I'll be okay, I promise you." 

"Luna, I can't let you die!" she shouted. 

"Neither can we..." voices whispered. A white light drifted down from the treetops and near the monster. It looked like the fine mist that you could only see in the morning, just before the sunrise. The light slowly went to the frog. 

The creature trembled a bit. Tanya's stone face glared at him. "Get rid of them!" she commanded again. 

The light went around the monster. He yelled in fright, but couldn't move. The cats instantly disappeared from his grasp. Then, the light went cold. 

"Luna? Artemis?" Sailor Moon calle dout. The frog looked shameful and dissolved into thin air. 

Tanya groaned in frustration. "I'll take care of him later." she muttered. "Now, we move onto business." she looked at the couple. 

Tuxedo Mask's arm protectively went over Sailor Moon. Her face went cold as she glared at Tanya, who chuckled menancingly. Sailor Moon ignored the urge to run up and slap her. 

"Well, well. You know, you almost had me stumped. I had no idea WHO Tuxedo Mask was. But there's not much Imperium technology can't do." she smiled. 

"Tanya..." Sailor Moon began. "Spare him. Take your revenge on me, but please don't touch him." Sailor Moon's eyes glistened. 

Tanya laughed. "What?! How can I NOT touch this 'hunkmeister'?" Tanay walked towards Tuxedo Mask. "After all, Darien and I have shared our...private moments." she smiled, an evil idea popping into her brain. 

Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. "What's she talking about?" she asked. He shook his head in confusion. 

"Oh come on, Darien. Surely you haven't forgotten our kiss already." Tanya said innocently. Let's see how strong Miss Ditz's love is for her boyfriend, she thought. 

"KISS? You kissed her??" Sailor Moon screamed. Tanya smiled. 

Tuxedo Mask looked shocked. "No, we never..." he said. 

"Darien, it's not nice to lie. I know you enjoyed it as much as I did." Tanya jumped in. 

"Darien..." Sailor Moon said quietly. 

"I didn't kiss her!" he said to Sailor Moon. "I swear!" 

Sailor Moon stepped back from him and thought. Would he ever cheat on her? Could he have kissed Tanya because she wasn't giving him what he wanted? Did he ever share a moment with Tanya and kiss her like he kissed Serena? Sailor Moon looked up. "No," she spoke. It was simply impossible. "I'm not buying it. I love him, and he loves me. Nothing will change that. It's our destiny." 

Tanya rolled her eyes. She walked towards Tuxedo Mask. "Then watch this..." Tanya said seductively. She got close to him and lifted her mouth. He tried to avoid her lips, but she pulled him to her mouth. 

Sailor Moon cringed as they kissed. She knew Tuxedo Mask was resisting, but it didn't help. Tanya pulled away and grinned maliciously. He spit in her face. 

"Well! I never!" Tanya sputtered. 

"I bet Scott did worse to you." He said under her breath. 

Tanya glared at him. Then she smiled at Sailor Moon. "Jealous?" she asked sweetly. 

Sailor Moon shook her head. She went into his embrace. "I love him, he loves me. You can't change it. You can't break it, you can't harm it. I will always love Darien. I will always be loyal to him, as long as I have a breath left in my body. And beyond that." 

Tanya smiled evilly. "My, my, what a declaration! You're so sweet, it's giving me diabetes." She glanced at Tuxedo Mask. "Well, I think it's time that we had our little show down, don't you?" 

"You got it!" Sailor Moon said. 

Tanya looked at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Well, let the games begin!" she said and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the disappeared from the park into an alternate universe. 

"I think a maze, full of challenges will warm you guys up." She laughed and disappeared, leaving the two in complete darkness. 


	9. The Past Visits Sailor Moon

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 9: The Past Visits Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon glanced around. She couldn't see a thing, but she felt a strange force around her, and she didn't like it. 

She felt Tuxedo Mask near her. "Tuxedo Mask? Are you there?" 

"Yes...but not fully..." he hesitated. 

Sailor Moon was confused. "What do you mean?" 

She felt his arms on her. But she didn't feel the normal tuxedo, she felt his bare arms. "Tuxedo Mask, what's going on? Where's your suit?" 

"I lost it somewhere." he said plainly, and gulped. 

Sailor Moon stepped back. "Are you naked?!" 

"No, no, I'm plain Darien, right now. But I don't know if I'll be able to transform again." he said. 

Sailor Moon nodded. Instantly, she felt her outfit fly off. She shrieked as she realized that she was in her normal clothers. Darien ran his hands down the soft cloth of her dress. "It happened to you, too?" he asked. 

"Uh-huh. Darien, I'm really scared. I can't see a thing." she said. 

"Don't worry, meatball-head. I'll take care of you." Darien held her. 

Serena let out a sob. "Darien, the scouts! They're not there anymore!" Serena called in her head for them, but couldn't hear them at all. "Oh, Darien! They're...they're gone!" she sobbed. 

Darien held her close. He hated hearing her sob. "It'll be okay, Serena. I'm not leaving you." he whispered. 

Serena tried to make out his face with her touch. She grazed her hand on his cheek. Her hand brushed through his hair. His hand came up to her face and stopped on her cheek. His finger ran across her lips. 

"Darien, I love you." she whispered. His hand rested on her cheek. 

"I love you, too." he said back, whispering. He drew her close to him and kissed her softly. 

"Darien...has the probe worn off?" she asked. He slowly let her go, but remained holding her hand. 

"Yeah. When Raye...left, it vanished inside my brain. I'm so sorry about the things I did, Serena. I never meant to harm you in any way. I'm so sorry." he said softly. 

Serena squeezed his hand. "Actually," she responsed, suddenly sounding shy, "I kinda liked those kisses you gave me." 

Darien stopped and Serena could feel him gazing at her. "You...you did?" he asked incredulously. 

Serena nodded. "Uh-huh." 

Darien froze. He had no idea she ENJOYED those kisses. All the time they had been going out, he had always felt he had to sink to her level. But maybe she was ready to rise to his. 

"Would you...would you kiss me like that?" Seren asked quietly, blushing at the fact that she was asking him to kiss her. But she so needed it right then. 

Darien pulled Serena close to him and gave her light kiss. Then he held her and kissed her fiercly. Serena kissed him back, as strong as ever. She felt a strong fire coarse through her lips and suddenly her whole world got bright. Wow, she thought. Now I know what they mean by fireworks when you kiss. 

Darien quickly stopped. Serena had closed her eyes and sighed. "Serena! Look!" 

Serena opened her eyes. The whole room was lighted! "Darien!" she gasped. 

"It was the kiss." he said plainly, glancing around. The room had an erie quality to it. It was completely bare except for a wooden door at the corner. "I think we better go now." he said, taking her hand. 

"Right." she answered. He took her to the door and slowly opened it. A gust of wind blew in Serena's face. She shivered as Darien opened the door. 

Before them was a long hallway. There were multiple hallways coming off that main one, which seemed to stretch forever. "I don't like this, Darien." 

"Me neither. We better transform." he replied. 

"Got it." Seren answered. She hoped her powers hadn't blow off. "**_Moon Prism Power!_**" she cried and instantly was clothed in her Sailor Scout outfit. She had her powers back! 

She glanced over at Darien, who had become Tuxedo Mask. She smiled, and began out the door. Tuxedo Mask followed. 

***

As the walked along the hallway, strange noises seemed to echo throughout the labrynth. 

"Tuxedo Mask! It's a maze! What are we going to do? This hallway could be miles!" Sailor Moon said. 

"Why don't we try one of these doors?" Tuxedo Mask gestured to the multiple hallways. At the end of each was a door with a symbol on it. 

"Okay," Sailor Moon said and began to walk towards it. But her foot caught on something and she fell flat on her face. "Ow!" she cried out. 

Tuxedo Mask chuckled. "My little kluzt. What am I going to do with you?" he held out his hand, but she didn't move. "Sailor Moon? Are you alright?" 

"Look what I've found." she whispered and held up a small jem. "It's so pretty." 

Tuxedo Mask glance at the stoneand held it in the palm of his hand. "That's a type of Jade stone, Sailor Moon. This is a hard jade, called jadeite. It comes in many colors, but red is most common. Like this one." He handed it back to her. 

"Where'd you learn that?" Sailor Moon asked as she placed the stone in her pocket. 

Instantly, Tuxedo Mask looked uncomfortable. "I'd rather not say..." he simply said. "C'mon, it's now or never." he said and helped her to her feet. 

Sailor Moon walked down the hall to the heavy door. She slowly opened it, and it creeked loudly. Sailor Moon heard a low evil laugh as she looked into the darkness. 

"Well, Sailor Moon, glad you came to join me. Unfortunately, we won't be needing your boyfriend right yet. So he'll just have to stay here." the voice said. 

Instantly a gust of wind pulled Sailor Moon inside. She screamed and the door shut. Tuxedo Mask tried to open it, but it was locked tight. He pounded on it with all his might. "Sailor Moon!" he called over and over again. "Sailor Moon, answer me! SERENA!!!" he yelled. 

***

Sailor Moon stood in a dark room. "Hello?" she stamered, frightened. A low laugh echoed in the darkness. 

"Well, well. Sailor Moon. We meet again." the voice said. A light focused on the individual. 

"Jadite!" Sailor Moon gasped. 

Jadite smiled. "So you remember. How nice. I see you've acquired some improvement since our last battle, Princess Serena. Even found your one true love. Pity I have to kill you now." 

Sailor Moon's face grew cold. "What makes you think you can kill me now? And where did you come from?" 

Jadite nodded and instantly encased Sailor Moon in a box of glass. "I suppose you do need an explanation. Very well. 

"This is the void of the Imperium of Darknness. When the Negaforce was destroyed, we were all transported here for the rest of eternity. Then, Tanya, Zoisite's sister, opened up a doorway into this world and told us Sailor Moon would be coming shortly. Surely enough, you've made it. I'm honored that you chose my room to enter. Now I have the privilege to destroy you." he said. 

Sailor Moon gulped. "What makes you think you can destroy me?" 

"I now have the power of the Imperium of Darkness. The collective power will easily destroy anyone." Jedite smiled. Instantly, Sailor Moon's glass case disappeared. 

"Well, nice seeing you again." Jedite said. A look of malice cam into his eyes. "**_I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness!_**" he called out. 

Instantly a ball of dark energy began to build up at his fingertips. It continued growing strong until ti surronded Jedite's hand. Sailor Moon quickly grabbed her tiara. 

"**_Moon Tiara..._**" she said, preparing to throw her tiara at Jedite. But she was too late. 

The ball of energy hit her full force! She was thrown back and cried out in pain. Jedite chuckled. 

"That was child's play," he said as he grabbed the collar of her dress and picked her up. "Now we get to the fun stuff." 

Sailor Moon cried out in fear and pain. Jedite laughed maliciously. 

"I'll never let you win, Jedite." Sailor Moon cried out, even as Jedite lifted her off her feet. "You'll never beat me!" she cried. 

Jedite lifted Sailor Moon higher. "Oh really?" he said. "**_I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness. Destroy this girl!_**" he shouted. 

Lighting shot through his arm and began to eletrocute Sailor Moon. She cried out in agony, but didn't cry for mercy. 

As she began to weaken, Sailor Moon's sign appeared on her forehead. I began to blind Jedite, but he didn't let go. A voice called out. 

"My daughter, you will be saved." 

Sailor Moon recognized that voice as Queen Serenity. Then, she knew what to do. 

She struggled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the red stone and held it high in the air. "**_Jadeite, come forth!_**" she cried out. 

Tremendous power flooded through Sailor Moon. She no longer felt the torturing pain of Jedite's electricity. The red stone began to shine with light that blinded Jedite. He dropped Sailor Moon and cried out. 

Sailor Moon threw to red stone at him. It hit him squarely in the forehead. Red bolts of power flooded through his body as he screamed. Then, he began to melt into a puddle of white light. 

Sailor Moon watched in shock as he began to form back into a human shape. The stone returned to the palm of her hand and she glanced at Jedite. 

He was dressed in a white uniform that look like a solider's armor. He had a crown on his head, and his yellow hair was tossled. But Sailor Moon noticed his blue eyes. They were not the cold eyes of a general of the Negaverse, but clear and truthful. He looked at her and gasped. He quickly bowed. 

"My queen." he uttered. 

Sailor Moon glanced down and noticed her dress. She had become Princess Serena. She looked back at Jedite in confusion. 

He looked up at her with a loyalty in his eyes. "My name is Jadeite, keeper of the stone you hold in your hand. I have come to say that I am at your service and will do everything in my power to protect you." 

Princess Serena nodded at him and he rose. "Master Jadeite," she began, "I thank you for your loyalty. Your services will be used in the future." 

Jadeite's eyes glimmered as he kissed her hand. "Thank you, my queen. If you require me, hold out the stone in the palm of your hand and call out 'Jadeite, come forth.' I will not fail you." he said, with emotion clouding his voice. His body melded into the stone in the palm of her hand, and Princess Serena felt herself slowly returning to the room. 

She glanced down at her normal clothes. She was normal Serena. She looked up and noticed a door in the front of the room. Darien stood there, smiling. 

"Darien!" she ran to him and hugged him. "You'll never guess..." she began. 

He nodded, "I saw it all. Serena, you were wonderful!" 

He slowly kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back. Suddenly, the room began to grow cold. 

Serena shivered and closed the door. It vanished. "Darien, I love you." she said simply. 

"I love you more than I know how to express, my love." Darien answered. He held her hand. "But remember, this fight isn't over yet. And I have a feeling our big battle's waiting for us." 

Serena nodded. "You got it. Time to do it all over again." 

Darien smiled and released her hand. 

"**_Moon Prism Power!_**" she called out. 

Sailor Moon glanced around. Tuxedo Mask grinned next to her and they walked down the hallway for what seemed an eternity. 

Finally, about an hour later, Sailor Moon sat down. "Tuxedo Mask, we've been walking forever! And this hallway doesn't seem to have any ending. Can we rest a little?" she said. 

Tuxedo Mask squinted down the hallway. "Alright, but only for a moment." he answered as he took a seat. "Ow! What is this?!" 

He took out a small stone that he had been sitting on. "Omigod, I don't believe it." he gasped. Sailor Moon glanced at the blue stone. 

"What is it?" Sailor Moon asked, glancing at the perfect stone. It's beauty enthralled her. 

"It's a soft jade." he explained. "It's incredibly rare. It's called a nephrite stone. What's even rarer is that it's HERE. I mean, to find two perfect jade stones in basically the same location is incredibly coincidental." 

Sailor Moon took the stone. "Maybe it's not a coincidence..." she said to herself. "Do you mind if I keep this one?" she asked to Tuxedo Mask. 

He shrugged. "I don't care." A distant look came over his face for a moment, but he shook his head and stood up. "Ready to go?" 

Sailor Moon nodded and put the stone in her pocket. She stood and up and took Tuxedo Mask's hand. "Yes, my love." she said comfortably. 

As they walked down the hallway, Sailor Moon thought over the past two weeks. It had been amazing what she had gone through. First, Darien had fallen in love with Raye. Then, Raye had been kicked out of the Sailor Scouts because she had almost tried to kill Serena. A new enemy had come along and implanted the AIDS virus into all the scouts. Then, Darien had disappeared. Raye rejoined the scouts, but sadly, Amy had died, followed by Mina. Yet, their spirits could be heard within the remaining scouts. Their enemy had finally made an appearance. It was Tanya, Zoisite's sister. Her boyfriend Scott had helped. Yet, Scott had broken up with Tanya, while Tanya had killed Lita. Raye had found Darien, but contracted the disease herslef. 

It was revealed that a probe had caused Darien and Raye to be attracted to each other. Amy had been able to switch the probe's so Darien had been severly physical with Serena. But Raye was dying of the disease, so they took her to see Chad. Raye had confessed she loved Chad, only to have him rebuke her. Heartbroken, Raye had met a guy named Scott. Scott and Raye quickly feel in love only to have Tanya make an appearance. It was discovered that Scott was Tanya's ex-boyfriend. Tanay tried to destroy Raye, but ended up killing Scott instead. Raye would not allow herself to be killed by an evil monster like Tanya, so she had killed herself. 

Tanya then took the two cats, Luna and Artemis, and was about to kill them when they mysteriously disappeared. It was revealed that Tanya and Darien lived in the same building and become friends. However, Darien didn't let that stop him from hating her with all his being. Tanya had finally transported them to this void. 

In this void, Sailor Moon had found that she could no longer communicate telepathically to the other scouts. She had also met up with Jedite and defeated him. His good self, Jadeite, had pledged his loyalty to her. Now she and Tuxedo Mask were ready to face another enemy. 

Sailor Moon giggled. Tuxedo Mask looked at her puzzled. She glanced at him and said, "All this time, and we still haven't seen the new Sailor-V movie!" She grinned. 

Tuxedo Mask chuckled. "Sorry, meatball-head. We've been busy. Maybe next time." 

Sailor Moon smile sadly. Things would never be the same now. The other scouts were dead, the feline guardians vanished. It seemed unlikely that Sailor Moon would have a normal life again. 

"Muffin," she said sadly, "Hold me. Please." her voice choked. 

Tuxedo Mask looked down and saw she was crying. He knew how she felt. In these past two weeks, her life had changed forever. He took her in his arms and held her close to him while she sobbed in his chest. 

"Oh Darien, things will never be the same!" Sailor Moon said. 

Tuxedo Mask just stroked her back. "It's okay Serena. We'll make it." 

Sailor Moon held Tuxedo Mask tightly, never wanting to let go. If she lost him, she'd have nothing. She knew she would never be able to live if Darien left her. 

"I love you," she whispered into his chest. 

"I love you, Serena. And that will never change." he answered back, hugging her fiercly. 

Finally, Sailor Moon calmed down and began walking with him again. She glanced over to her right and noticed a wooden door. It had a strange marking on it. "Tuxedo Mask, look! A door!" 

He saw it and glanced at her, questioning whether to open it. She nodded, and he slowly opened the door. A low moan echoed through the hall and broke the silence. Sailor Moon shuddered at the intensity of the moan. Instantly she was whisked in the door. 

"Not again! Sailor Moon! Can you hear me?" Tuxedo Mask pounded on the door. "Oh crud!" he said and leaned against the door. 

***

Sailor Moon looked into the complete darkness. "Hello? Anyone there?" she called out. 

A low moan echoed as the spotlight shined on a figure. He walked closer to Sailor Moon. "Hello, Serena." he said evilly. 

"Hi, Nephlyte." she answered back. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. She also noticed a dark mark on his forehead. But his eyes were dark and sinster. She hesitated. 

"You have the privilege of being destroyed by me." he said cruelly. 

"What?" she asked, completely confused. 

"You heard me. I'm going to destroy you. And I'm going to do it right." Nephlyte snapped. 

"But...you...changed. You...fell in love. You were good!" she exclaimed. 

"I was never GOOD!" he screamed back at her. "I'm lucky to even be here! I could be serving the Imperium as monster mucker. Believe me, those monsters you destroy easily can really dirty up those stalls and make a heck of a job to clean. But Beryl put in a good word, and Tanya backed her up. So I escaped with only a mark of betrayal that keeps me shut up in this room for eternity. And it's all your fault!" 

Sailor Moon didn't know what to say. "You loved Molly." she blurted out plainly. 

A flash of pain went through Nephlyte's eyes. "I do love her. But ONLY her. You're no different, you've caused all this! And you're going down!" 

Sailor Moon backed away slightly as an enraged flame flickered through Nephlyte's eyes. 

"I call upon the Imperium of Darkness!" he called out and a blast of dark energy began to form around his body. It started getting bigger and Sailor Moon began to tremble with fear. 

The energy blasted full force to Sailor Moon. She crossed her arms to block it, but it was far too strong for her. She was thrown off balance. She grabbed her tiara. 

"Moon tiara...magic!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara towards Nephlyte. He blasted it apart. 

"Aaaahhhh! Hey, you can't do that!" she cried out. 

"I just did!" Nephlyte called out. The energy built up again. "I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness! Destroy this girl!" 

Sailor Moon shrieked as she saw millions of minature fireballs coming towards her. She tried to avoid them all, but at least four hit her limbs. "Ow!" she screamed. 

Nephlyte laughed. The fireballs were getting bigger. Sailor Moon was getting hit harder and harder. 

Then she was hit squarely in the chest. Sailor Moon screamed in pure agony. "Nephlyte, for the love of Molly, STOP!" she cried out as she collasped. 

The fireballs halted. Nephlyte looked at Sailor Moon. His voice choked up. "I love Molly more than anything. And I'll never see her again. You'll never know what that feels like. You've got your Tuxedo Mask pounding at the door like a maniac, he's been doing so ever since you started screaming. He adores you, would easily give his life for you. Not just because it's his job to protect you, but because he loves you so much. I'd do the same for Molly...and I can't. And you're going to pay for it!" he said and the fireballs built up. 

Sailor Moon's only hope was her tiara. She reached up, but it was gone! Nephlyte had destroyed it. "Oh, someone help!" she screamed and her crecent moon shone once again. 

"My daughter, you must never give up hope. I will alaways help you. The answer lies in your pocket..." a voice said softly. 

Sialor Moon reache dinto her pocket and pulled out the Nephrite stone. She held it high in the air. "Nephrite, come forth!" she called out. She threw the stone at Nephlyte. 

The gem hit him straight in the heart. He cried out and melted into a puddle of white light. As he began to form back, Sailor Moon felt herself becoming Princess Serenity. She took a deep breath and watched as Nephlyte became a human. He was dressed in a white uniform, his long hair pulled back neatly. He looked at her and bowed down. 

"My queen..." he said. 

"Rise up, Master Nephrite." she answered back, smiling. He stood. 

"As my partner, Jadeite, did, I pledge my loyalty to you." he said graciously, still looking down. "However, Your Highness, I have one request to make." 

Princess Serena smiled gently. "Yes?' 

"I would like to return to Earth to be with my love." 

The princess thought about it for a moment. "All that can be arranged when this turmoil is over. Until then, your services may be required, so you shall remain at my will." 

Nephrite quickly nodded and looked up. His brown puppy dog eyes were a mixture of loyalty and love. "Might I...make one more request?" he asked. 

"Yes, Master Nephrite." 

"Might I see her? Just once?" he asked, hopefully. His eyes shone. 

Princess Serena smiled and nodded. She pointed to a portal that showed Molly running in the park with Melivin. Or rather, AWAY from Melvin. Her eyes shone, her cheeks were pink from activity, and she smiled slightly. 

Nephrite gasped. He placed his hand on the portal. "Molly..." he whispered. He turned around. "Thank you, my queen. I am at your service." 

Princess Serena smiled. "You're most graciously welcome." 

Nephrite disappeared into the gem. Slowly Princess Serena fade back as Serena. Her damages still remained and she collasped on the ground. 

The door was open, and Darien ran in. "Serena!" he cried out and ran to her. 

"Darien...." she groaned. 

Darien quickly looked her over. "Omigod, what did he do to you?" 

"I'm fine..." she said, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Just a little..weak..." she whispered. 

Suddenly, Serena's world turned black. 

***

Serena woke up to Darien lightly tapping her face. "Meatball-head? You okay?" 

Serena tried to move, but groaned in pain. "If I don't move." 

"You've been out for about two minutes. Luckily one of us always comes prepared..." Darien said and pulled out a first aid kit. He grinned sheepishly. "Always carry one with my mask." 

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Darien." 

Darien smiled and paused as he looked down her body. His cheeks turned red, slightly. "Um, Serena? The wound is in your chest right?" 

Serena groaned in pain and nodded. 

Darien coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I can't uh...treat it unless...you unbutton your blouse." he said. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. 

Serena blushed. "Well..." she said. "You better treat it." Serena closed her eyes in embarrasment. 

Darien coughed again and shut his eyes. "Well...here goes nothing..." he said. 

He began to unbutton her blouse. Serena turn three shades of red as she felt coll air hit her chest. Darien's eyes widened when he saw the wound. "Geez, Serena, you're lucky it's only a flesh wound. This is really messy." he commented. 

Serena nodded. She pursed her lips shut and waited for him to button her shirt up again. He put natiseptic on the wound, which stung, and began bandaging. 

"Well, at least you'll survive. I can tell you from personal experience that these types of these can hurt, but won't kill you." Darien said, painfully trying to ignore the obvious. 

Serena smiled a little. "That's good to here, muffin." 

Darien quickly finished bandaging the wound. He buttoned her blouse back up and helped her up. She flinched in pain, but it wasn't so bad. 

"Well, that was a first." Darien said. 

Serena couldn't resist making a joke. "'Bout time you saw somebody other than Raye topless." 

She giggled at Darien's face. He turned red and looked down. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." she said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Darien looked at her with his big blue eyes. "I love you, meatball-head. And you don't look bad topless." 

It was his turn to laugh as Serena blushed and looked down. He took her hand and they walked down the hall, laughing. 

Yet, there was still the thought in the back of Darien's head. He had never been more worried about Serena than he had been when she had fainted. He did not let it show, but that wound was worse than he thought. He squeezed her hand, unable to think of what his life would be like if Serena left him.


	10. Goodbye

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 10: Goodbye

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

"Hey, Darien..." Serena asked as she snacked on an apple. "How come whenever I come out of these fights, you're not Tuxedo Mask?" 

"Well I'll tell you if you tell me where you got that apple." Darien teased her. She grinned. "When you beome Princess Serena, I become Prince Darien, and that makes me powerful enough to break through the door. Then as you you become Serena, I become Darien. I guess it's our link." Serena looked at him puzzled. "You know, the link that tells me when you're in trouble?" he asked. 

"Oh!" Serena said with her mouth full. Darien glanced at her. She smiled and offered him the uneaten half of her apple. He complied and started snacking. "Just like you always keep a first-aid kit in your tuxedo, I keep snacks in my Sailor Scout uniform. Raye used to tease me about it, but the other scouts loved it when we were learning about our history on the moon." she smiled. 

Darien slowly snacked on the apple. Apple juice ran down his face and Serena giggled and collected the drips. Darien smiled his thanks and finished off the apple. 

Serena walked down the long hallway. They had come a long way since they started off, but the ending of the hallway didn't look any closer. She sighed. They must have been in the hall for eight hours. 

"Darien..." she began. "I'm really tired. Can we...you know...sleep?" she asked. 

Darien looked down at the girl who meant the world to him. Her large blue eyes DID look a little groggy. And she was begin to slow her walking. "I don't know, sweetheart. We should continue." 

"But I'm so tired..." she yawned. 

Darien glanced down the hall. The end wasn't in sight, and they HAD been walking for a long time. But was it really smart just to fall asleep and leave themselves vulnerable to whatever might come? 

"Alright. You can sleep awhile. But I'm going to stay awake and look for whatever could come." Darien finally said. 

Serena smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, muffin." she said and picked a spot to sit down. Darien sat down and looked up and down the hall. Nothing. He put his arm around Serena. She leaned head head against his chest and murmured goodnight. Then, she was out like a light. 

Darien sighed as he felt Serena's body relax. She had been so tense since they got here, it was time she got a good sleep. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Then he got comfortable. 

***

Serena woke up slowly. She opened her eyes to the wall of the long hallway they were in. She felt a movement next to her and look next to her. Darien smiled at her, but she could tell he was dog tired. 

"Hey Darien. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll keep watch?" Serena said and then, without a reply, she layed Darien's head on her lap. 

Darien nodded and relaxed on Serena's lap. He meant to shut his eyes for a few minutes, but ended up fall fast asleep. 

As he lay on her lap, Serena thought about how her future was supposed to be, and how different her destiny had turned out to be. She was supposed to appear in the year 3000 and create Crystal Tokyo. She and Darien would get married and they would have a beautiful daughter named Reeny. The scouts would be there to protect her always. And they would live in happiness and harmony. 

But things had changed. The scouts were all dead, and it didn't look as if Dairne and her would ever get out of this place. She ran her hand through Darien's hair. Oh well, she thought, things could be worse. Darien could still be in love with Raye. 

Serena thought of her parents and Sammy. She thought of Molly and Miss Haruna. She thought of Melvin and Andrew. She missed them, but knew her life would never be the same. And maybe that chapter of her life had ended. Maybe she would never see them again. Serena closed her eyes and made a wish. Oh, please let them be okay without me, she silently wished. Please, oh please. 

An hour later, Darien stirred. Serena looked down and smiled at him. He yawned, and gave a small smile. He slowly got up and Serena stretched her legs. She stood up and held out her hand for him to get up. Instead he impulsively pulled her down next to him and kissed her slowly. 

She ggiled when they parted and looked at him puzzled. He laughed and said, "Well, I figured it had been at least three hours since you had a dose of my bad breath." 

Serena stood up and Darien stood next to her. "Oh yeah," she agreed. "I was beginning to get withdrawal symptoms." 

They began walking. Suddenly, the air no longer seemed cheerful. It was lonely and depressing. Serena heard a low sound coming from a far distance. "What was that?" she asked. 

Darien shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we better transform." 

Serena nodded. "**_Moon Prism Power!_**" She began her trnasformation. Although it took only a few seconds, she felt that time was getting longer and by the time she was done, something would've happened. 

She finished and glanced over at Tuxedo Mask. He looked okay. His eyes widened. "Sailor Moon! Your tiara...it's gone!" 

Sailor Moon frantically felt her head. He was right, her tiara WAS gone! "Nephlyte destroyed it. But I didn't think it was all the way gone. It always returns to me!" 

Tuxedo Mask put his arm around her. "I guess you're letting go of a lot of things. I'm sorry." 

Sailor Moon shrugged. "It's okay...I mean, it was only an attack." Still, she felt a sense of nostalgia for her tiara. It had helped her out in many scrapes, plus it was the symbol of her scouthood. 

She began walking, but soon she noticed she had something in her boot. "Hold on, Tuxedo Mask." she said and sat down. She pulled off her boot and two stones fell out. She picked them up. "I wonder how these got here." 

Tuxedo Mask glanced at the stones. "This is too weird, Sailor Moon!" he gasped and took the two stones. "I've only seen these once before. This blue one..." he spoke holding up a blue-violet stone, "...was first introduced by Tiffany's in New York City. It's called a Blue Zoisite." 

"Zoisite..." Sailor Moon repeated softly. She put the stone in her pocket. 

"This pale stone is a Kunzite. But it's commonly refered to as a Pale Malachite stone. It's a very rare and powerful stone, as is the Blue Zoisite." 

Sailor Moon took the stone from his hadn and place it with the Blue Zoisite. This was getting really creepy, but she had to know something. "Tuxedo Mask, where did you find this out? Please tell me." 

Tuxedo Mask's face turned dark. "I don't want to talk about it. It was a long time ago..." 

Sailor Moon looked at him. His mask hid his eyes, but she knew that they were a dark bluish, instead of the pale blue his eyes usually were. "Please tell me. It might help to get it out." 

Tuxedo Mask looked at her. Fianlly he cleared his throat. "Alright..." 

"When Queen Beryl took me under her control, she told me of four mystical stones. The Jadeite, the Nephrite, the Blue Zoisite, and the Pale Malachite. The keepers of these stones were true allies to the Moon Kingdom, along with the planets and stars. She had managed to capture these stones and gave each one to her most trusted generals. The generals had been renamed and carried half the power of the stone. They couldn't carry the full power, because the stones were secretly loyal to the princess. When each general died, his stone returned to Beryl. Eventually, she gave all the stones to me, but they disappeared when they landed in my palm. She got angry and said their was still good in my heart and brainwashed me again." he said. 

Sailor Moon silently listened. She had always wondered if Darien remembered the days he had turned against her and joined Queen Beryl. It was obviously a pianful memory. She took his hand and squeezed it. They walked down the hall in silence. 

After a while, Sailor Moon squinted and gasped. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask, look!" she pointed and jumped up and down. 

Tuxedo Mask squinted and a big smile spread on his face. He grabbed and her hand and started running. She smiled and gladly ran with him. They had reached the end. They could see it. 

Yet, try as hard as they may, they just couldn't get there. As they seemed to get closer and closer, the hallway seemed to grow and grow. Finally they slowed down. "Oh! It's not fair!" Sailor Moon said and started her customary wailing. 

Well at least its better than those heartbroken sobs, Tuxedo Mask thought as he covered his ears. Suddenly, she stopped and looked behind him. 

Tuxedo Mask cautiously uncovered his ears. He turned around. There was a large wooden door. He glanced at the symbols on the door, but he had no idea what they meant. 

He turned to Sailor Moon. "Are you ready?" he asked her. 

Sailor Moon nodded. He slowly opened the door. A loud gust of laughter overtook them. It wasn't the laughter that made you smile, but the evil laughter that made your insides quiver with fear. 

"Come in, Sailor Moon." a female voice said. 

Sailor Moon disappeared into the doorway. Tuxedo Mask prepared for the door to slam shut, but he got a surprise. 

"You too, Tuxedo Mask..." a dark male voice said, and a gust of wind brought him into the dark room. 

***

Sailor Moon heard the door slam shut. She turned around in the darkness and felt a warm body close to her. A hand reached out and she gladly took it. 

Tuxedo Mask felt her hand. He squeezed it and stroked it lovingly as he waited for his enemy to be revealed. 

Suddenly, the entire room was filled with light. Sailor Moon looked at the guy next to her and screamed. It was Malachite! Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask let out a yelp of surprise as he saw the girl was Zoisite. 

They both laughed and joined hands. "Well, well, about time you two showed up." Malachite said. 

Zoisite smiled. "I've been awaiting this day forever." she whispered and looked at Sailor Moon. 

Tuxedo Mask went to Sailor Moon and impulsively stepped in front of her. "Say your piece, Malachite." he said bitterly. 

Malachite smiled meanly and looked to Sailor Moon. "Well, well. I told Zoisite I'd join her and here I am. But I wasn't the least bit happy that you sent me here. So to repay you, I've decided to hurt you the hardest way I know how." 

Zoisite smiled. "Do it Malachite." she egged him on. 

Instantly, Tuxedo Mask was surrounded by dark energy. Malachite lifted him up in the air. Tuxedo Mask screamed in pain as electrified thunder coarsed through the energy. The thunder seemed to be combing with small shooting stars. Tuxedo Mask screamed in pure agony as he was hit. 

Sailor Moon yelled, "Stop! Oh Tuxedo Mask! Please, let him down! Take me instead!" 

Zoisite looked at her sinisterly. "Well, well. And poor Sailor Failure with her tiara." 

Sailor Moon looked at Malachite. He seemed to enjoy torturing her love. "Malachite, stop!" Sailor Moon was helpless to do anything. 

Instead he brought Tuxedo Mask down and released the energy. He fell into Sailor Moon's arms and she gasped. "Oh, my love!" 

He groaned. She held him close to her. She storked his hair and then went searching through his pockets for his medical kit. Her one mistake was to not look at Malachite. 

Instantly, a sharp stake went straight through Tuxedo Mask's back. He yelled out in undescribable pain. Sailor Moon screamed in horror as she saw the stake. Then, Tuxedo Mask went very still. His tuxedo faded and he became Darien. 

She turned him over to look at his face. It was a deep gray. His eyes were very cloudy, almost black. She let out a heartbreaking sob as she saw his rose, destoryed by the impact. "No," she whispered. 

She looked up at Malachite with hatred in her heart. "No!" she yelled and took out her Pale Malachite stone. "**_Kunzite, come forth!_**" 

She threw the stone at Malachite. Zoisite gasped and backed away as he turned bright white. He melted into a puddle and slowly reformed. He was dressed in a white uniform and Sailor Moon felt herself becoming Princess Serena. But she felt tears in her eyes. 

Kunzite stood and bowed. She nodded for him to arise. "My queen," he began. "I pledge my loyalty to you." 

At this Zoisite ran to him. "Malachite..." she said. 

He ignored her. "I'm am the guardian of the stone Kunzite. I am at your service. I will do everything in my power to assist." Zoisite backed away. "To begin, I will bring Prince Darien back to life...but I can only sustain him for a short few minutes. I'm sorry." 

Tears ran down Serena's cheeks, but she nodded. At least she would get to say goodbye. 

Kunzite looked at Zoisite then turned to Princess Serena. "I will await in my stone. I await my love, please send her to me." he said and flew into the pale stone. 

Zoisite's mouth fell opened. Instantly, Princess Serena felt herself become Serena. She looked over Darien. His finger moved and she ran to him. To prevent Zoisite from attacking, the two lovers were surround by a bubble of protection. 

"Oh Darien," she said, tears spilling over. 

"Shhhh, meatball-head. Things will work out. I promise." Darien answered weakly. 

"I can't believe you're leaving me." she sobbed. "How am I going to go on without you?" 

"Oh, my sweet, I'm sorry to leave you. I promise you we will be together. After all, it's our destiny." he said quietly. 

Serena held him close. "Oh, Darien, please don't leave me! I can't go on without you! I love you so much!" she cried. 

"I'm not leaving you. I'll always be in your heart. And we will be together." he said and smiled at her. "Remember our locket? Remember our future?" 

"Oh, Darien. The universe is doomed! Rini won't be born! And Darien, I can't live without you! Please...try." 

"It's no use, my love. I don't belong here anymore. But, one last kiss." he whispered. 

Tears trickling down her cheeks, she leaned down and kissed her love softly. She never wanted the moment to end. In her mind, thousands of memories shot through her. Memories of their love. Memories of their past. Memories of their child. All leaving with him. The one person who meant the entire world to her was going away. And she would never get him back. 

She ended the kiss. Darien's breathing was getting shallow. "I love you, muffin." she whispered. 

"I love you, Serena. I always have. And I always will." he said, and fell on her lap. "Destiny." was his last word as he exhaled one last time. His eyes went black and he was gone. 

Serena let out all her tears. She sobbed over his body and held his cold hand to her. He would never be back. He would never call her meatball-head again. There was nobody left for her. Everyone was gone. 

Slowly, she felt Darien's body begin to wither away. "No!" she shouted. "No, don't go!" 

His body disappeared and formed into a single, delicate red rose. She picked up and kissed its soft petals. Darien would forever live in her heart. 

She looked up at Zoisite. Zoisite looked at her back with steel eyes. "Now we finish this." she said coldly. 

Sailor Moon stood up. As she did, the rose frew smaller and smaller, and formed into a gold pendant. She held it in the palm of her hand and pinned it directly over her heart. It would stay there for the rest of her life. 

Then she looked directly at Zoisite. She lifted her arm in the air and called out, "**_Moon Prism Power!_**" 

Serena transformed. But this time, she did it with no enthusiasm. As she became Sailor Moon, tears came to her eyes. Tuxedo Mask would not be there to help anymore. He would never return to her. He only existed in her heart now. 

But for Sailor Moon, that was enough to get her through one last battle. She would defeat Zoisite. Then, she would patiently wait for death to come. Life was not worth living without Darien. She knew that. But first came this last battle. 

"Well, well, Sailor Moon. Looking a little tired...too much emotional strain?" Zoisite said in her cold sarcasm. But Sailor Moon could see her eyes. They flashed of sadness and anger. Sadness Malachite had left her and anger that Sailor Moon had caused him to leave her. There was no question that each person was out to avenge her lover. 

**__**

"I fight for love...and I fight for justice! I am Sailor Moon. On behalf of the moon and of lost love, I will fight to right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Sailor Moon said for one last time. 

"Ha! Had to make the speech. The whole fight isn't complete until you make the speech!" Zoisite said bitterly. "Well, I have the Imperium of Darkness on my side. And you have nothing to fight with, my dear! Your tiara is gone!" 

Zoisite was right. Sailor Moon's tiara had been destroyed. She felt the coolness of the Blue Zoisite stone in her pocket. "I have other methods of fighting." she said plainly. 

Instantly, a dark portal opened up. Sailor Moon looked and saw Tanya entering through the portal. But Tanya saw only Zoisite. 

"Zoisite! My beloved sister!" Tanya ran to her. She wrapped her arms around her. Zoisite's eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't been dreaming. Her sister had come back. 

Sailor Moon watched in awe. Never before had she seen warmth and love between two Imperium enemies. Yet it was displayed right in front of her. Maybe there is still some good in Tanya, she thought to herself. 

The two sisters stood, hugging each other, both near tears of joy. "I thought...I thought you couldn't come here." Zoisite finally said. 

"The Imperium granted me a visit. They had entrusted this dimension to me for the removal of the final Sailor Scouts." Tanya explained, still holding her sister tightly. 

"Well, you see Sailor Moon." Zoisite pointed and for the first time, Tanya really looked at Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon looked small and helpless. A 14-year-old child who had just lost everything in the world. Her eyes were a mixture of indescribable grief and pain. No longer did Sailor Moon look the ditzy, clumsy, but happy teenager. She looked older, lines of fatigue lined her face. Tanya smiled. She had finally caused enough pain to Sailor Moon. Her mission was almost finished. 

Now it was time to destroy her. "Zoisite, I'll let you have the honors. I heard what happened to the others, and the loss of Malachite must be a great one." Tanya reached over and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

Zoisite's eyes darkened as she looked at Sialor Moon. After all this time, it had come to this. She would finally be able to destroy her, to eliminate the figure that had ruined her entire life. 

**__**

"I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness! Destroy this girl by use of the Sage force!" Zoisite called out and dark energy started building up at her fingertips. 

Sailor Moon remembered the sage that had nearly destroyed Sailor Mars. She knew she would never be able to shield herself from that kind of power. Sailor Moon took out the bluish stone. It was now or never. 

**__**

"Blue Zoisite, come forth!" she yelled and threw the stone at Zoisite. However, instead of hitting it's target, it was quickly snatched by Tanya. 

"Well, well. The mystical Blue Zoisite stone. Pity it didn't impact it's target, Sialor Moon." she sneered and held out the stone. Sailor Moon panicked. Now she had no attack method, and she would surely be killed. Zoisite would live! The Imperium would succeed. 

"No!" she cried out. Zoisite's energy began to build up, surrounding her body. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she saw bubbles and thunder, as well as fire. She screamed out in anticipation. She couldn't die this way! 

Her crescent moon began to glow. As it brightened, Sialor Moon's screamed became louder. But it was not enough for Zoisite. 

She yelled "Zoi!" as the attack came hurdling Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's screams became unbearable, and her crescent moon blinded the enemies. She prepared herself for the impact, but instead she heard a soft, familar voice. 

"My dear little one, do you really think that anyone of your friends could abandon you? Or your one true love? Or your guardians? Or I?" 

Sailor Moon's eyes opened. She saw Queen Serenity standing in there. She realized that time had stopped and halted the attack. "Mother?" 

"We all love you so much, Serena. In fact, we've all given our lives for you. It's not going to end here, my daughter. Rely on your instincts to help you through this final battle. Then we will meet again." her mother said and kissed the top of her head. 

Sailor Moon nodded in silence. Rely on my instincts. She closed her eyes and prepared for time to restart. 

She heard the noise of the attack quickly approaching. Without thinking, she leaped high in the air. Her body took her over to Tanya, where she was triumphantly holding the stone. Tanya reacted, but Sialor Moon was too quick for her. She snatched the stone out of her hand and threw it at Zoisite. 

Zoisite screamed as she began to melt into a white puddle. Tanya yelled in rage and grabed one of Sailor Moon's pigtails. She pulled her head back far, trying to break her neck. But a beam hit Tanya's hand, and she let go in shock. Sailor Moon turned and looked. 

Blue Zoisite was dressed in a white gown. Her hair was blue, and flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes were a sea-green, and held a light a love in the core. She looked beautiful. 

Sailor Moon looked down and saw she was Princess Serena. Blue Zoisite slowly bent down and looked at her in the eye. "My queen. My saviour." she whispered. 

Princess Serena walked over to Blue Zoisite and took her hand. "My friend. Welcome home." she said. Memories flooded her ind and she thought of how she and Blue Zoisite used to play together when her mother visited with the allies. Blue Zoisite had been five years older, but that hadn't stopped them. She remembered how Blue Zoisite had shyly told her she was going to marry Kunzite. Blue Zoisite had been in love with him and it was a good marriage. Princess Serena remembered how she had cried her eyes out when her mother sadly told her the four stones had been lost and no one knew where they were. 

"Queen Serena...I pledge my loyalty to you. On behalf of the Blue Zoisite stone, I'd like to say it is an honor to be home." the woman said, placing her hand on Princess Serena's shoulder. 

Princess Serena smiled sadly. Blue Zoisite looked into her eyes and whispered, "Everything will be alright. Just follow your destiny." as she disappeared into the stone. 

Princess Serena felt herself becoming Serena again. She looked over at Tanya, who had tears running down her cheeks. "My sister...you took her away...oh, my beloved sister!" she called out. 

She looked at Serena. "You will pay." she said in a voice that made Serena's insides go cold. "I call upon the power of the Imperium of Darkness." 

Tanya grabbed Serena by the neck. She lifted her high in the air. She pulled out a golden object and Serena gasped. 

It was her tiara! But the red stone had turned a deep black. The tiara had been made into a dark weapon. 

"Now you will know your own strength." Tanya said. She let Serena down, and smiled. 

Serena raised her hand. **_"Moon Prism Power!"_** she called out. Nothing happened. 

Tanya shook her head, smiling wickedly. "I've stripped you of your powers, Serena. You can never become Sailor Moon again." 

Serena's heart sank. There didn't seem any way she could defeat Tanya. But her heart leaped as she called out, "You may have taken my scout powers, but it's my destiny to defend the world of all wrong doing!" 

Tanya looked at her. "Your destiny vanished when I casted that spell on Darien and Raye. When they kissed, your destiny crumbled up in little bits and disappeared. Your past may have said you would always defend the universe, but your future looks bleak. I hold the power now! I hold the power to everything now!" she laughed. 

**__**

"Imperium tiara...destroy!" she said and through the enchanted tiara at Serena. Serena jumped out of the way and missed it by an inch. Yet, the tiara floated back at Tanya's hand and she raised it in the air. Instantly, the tiara rapidly went to Serena's position. Serena ran out of the way, but the tiara followed her. As she began losing speed, she got an idea. 

She quickly ran up to Tanya and got behind her. The tiara followed. It's target was Tanya, who smiled. 

"Tiara, stop." she said simply. The tiara halted and dropped to the ground. Serena's mouth fell open. They had prepared for everything! 

Tanya grabbed Serena's wrist and flipped her over. She began sending bolts of dark energy through her. In repsonse, Serena concentrated her energy and her crescent moon sent a beam of energy that knocked Tanya back. 

Tanya didn't stop there. She picked up the forgotten tiara and tapped it. It became engulfed in flames and she sent it hurtling after Serena. 

Serena ran around the room. There had to be a way to defeat Tanya. It looked pretty bad, though. She couldn't think of anything to do. She leaped over the tiara and ran towards Tanya. 

Suddenly, she felt a warmth in her pocket. She pulled out the four stones, which were glowing brightly. The stones rose and embedded themselves on her blouse. The stones sent out four beams of energy that hit Tanya. The tiara fell onto the floor as Tanya was sent back against the wall. She groaned in pain as she slid to the floor. 

Then she pulled out five black roses. She threw them at Serena. Serena dodged four of them, but the fifth hit her leg. She cried out in pain as the rose injected a poison into her leg. She quickly pulled it out and tossed it to the side. Her leg was bleeding badly, but she ignored it and focused her energy on Tanya. Instantly, her crescent moon sent another beam of energy, along with the four stones. Tanya was hit, but it didn't seem to faze her much. 

"Give up, Serena. Give up, and I'll let you die in dignity." Tanya said. "It's obvious I'm winning." 

Serena shook her head. "I'll never give up. I'll fight until the day I die. And even then, my spirit will continue fighting. You will never be rid of me." 

Tanya stood up. She had enough. She began spinning rapidly, and dark energy poured out of her. It suck the air out of the room and Serena gasped for precious oxgen. It began to suck her clothes off, her shoes and socks going first. Serena fell forward as she felt the force of the energy pull her forward. She had to do something. 

She felt around for a weapon, anything to stop the horrid spinning. But alas, she felt nothing. Serena felt her rose pin begin to leave her chest. She clamped it down. The stones on her blouse held it firm, but she no longer felt the energy of them. It was enough that they were sticking with her. As she felt the force pull her in, she heard Tanya utter the words, "Tiara, strike!" 

Serena turned around and saw the dark tiara coming at her. She yelled, and tried to say something, but the tiara hit her in the chest and took out the last few breaths she had. 

Suddenly, the energy stopped. Serena gazed around, her eyes misty. The last thing she saw was Tanya looking down at her. Then Serena's whole world went black. Her body exhaled it's last breath. She was gone. 


	11. Final Battle

Destiny

Destiny

Chapter 12: Final Battle 

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena dashed into the throne room. She saw the other scouts gathering together and she joined them. 

"Okay...what now?" she asked. 

Amy glanced at her computer. She was ferociously tapping at the keys, attempting to come up with an answer. Suddenly, she gasped. 

"What?" Lita immediately asked. 

"All this time, we thought we were in some sort of after-life. You know, like heaven. And people we knew in the Silver Millenium were coming to join us." Amy said. 

"Well aren't we?" Mina asked. 

Amy looked up and shook her head. "No. The year is 3000. We've been transported into the future!" 

Serena's mouth fell open. Raye gasped. Darien was the only one who was able to say, "3000?" 

Serena found her voice. "That means everyone else on Earth is gone. They died a long time ago. Mom, Dad, Sammy, Molly...they're all gone." 

"No, wait Serena. Yes, THEY'RE gone, but remember, if they were any part of the Silver Millenium, they'll never die. Your friends could merely be on Earth somewhere. Or any other planet for that matter." Amy said. 

Raye glanced up. "So where are we?" 

Amy looked around. "Apparently, we're on the moon. Serena, Darien, this is your palace." 

Serena looked around. She smiled a little, in spite of the grim situation. "Our home." she said and looked at Darien. He smiled and held her close to him. 

"We all have special rooms that belong to each of our corresponding planets. Then, we also have a palace on our home planet, plus a room for Serena and Darien." Amy continued, tapping in the computer. 

Artemis spoke up, "As Enlightening as all this is, we still are under attack." 

This brought the scouts back to reality. "How did she get here?" Mina asked. 

Amy shrugged. "She must've used the time portal." 

"How do we defeat her?" Darien asked. 

"I don't know." Amy said, and closed her computer. "But I do think we should transform." 

Serena shook her head hopelessly. "I lost my powers in our last battle. I can't become Sailor Moon." 

"I don't have my powers either." Raye said. "I tried transforming earlier." 

Amy looked around. The scouts shook their heads. "No powers? This does look grim." 

Darien went over to the crowns. "Why do we use our Royal power?" he asked. 

Serena nodded. She walked over and placed the crown on her head. Instantly her dress encrusted with so many jewels appeared. She felt herself becoming mature and dignified. She looked over to Darien, who had now become an esteemed King of Earth. The scouts looked at both of them, and couldn't stop from bowing in repsect. Then, they went over and got their crows. As each put hers on, she became a regal queen of her planet. Suddenly, Luna and Artemis bowed down to all of them. They smiled in gratitude and looked at each other. 

"We will leave in an hour," Queen Serena said. "That will give you a chance to bid goodbye." 

"Yes, my queen." they said and bowed gracefully. They turned and left the room. 

"Well, my King, do you think we will survive?" Queen Serena asked looking at her true love. 

The King looked down at his bride-to-be. "There is no doubt in my mind that we will." he nodded, and took her arm. She smiled and they left the throne room. 

Luna looked at Artemis. "It is amazing to see what she's become after all this time. She's grown up so much." 

Artemis smiled and nodded. "But she's still the same Serena. Even when she puts on her crown and has a whole new air of maturity, she's still Serena." 

***

"I love you." Amy whispered into Greg's ear. She had taken off her crown for a moment to give him an informal goodbye. 

"I love you, too, Amy." he said back, holding her tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go." 

"I'll return, my love. Then we can get married. And you will become a king of Mercury." she said and smiled. 

"Becoming your husband is a far greater honor, Amy." he said back and slowly kissed her. 

Meanwhile, Mina was also saying goodbye to her love. "Melvin, I want you to know that I care about you deeply." she said, holding his hand. 

Melvin smiled and hugged her. "I love you, Mina. I know you thought me a dork before, but I promise you, I've changed." 

Mina put her finger to his lips. "I wouldn't have you any other way. No matter what everyone else says, you and I are the perfect couple, because we love each other so much." 

Melvin brought her close to him. He had grown a lot and lost his galsses. He now looked handsome and would make a fine king. "I'm honor to become the King of the planet of love. Adn I'm so glad I have you to share it with." 

Mina smiled and kissed him softly. "Romeo and Juliet pale in comparision to us." she whispered. 

In the Jupiter court, Lita was standing there with Andrew. "Well, I better go. I've been aching for a good fight." she said and grinned. 

"You've got such a wild spirit. Don't ever lose it." Andrew replied and kissed her hand. 

Lita blushed. "I'll miss you. Did I ever tell you that you look like..." 

"Your old boyfriend?" Andrew said, smiling. Lita shook her head. 

"You look like you'd make a fine king. Although, we'll have to work on that arm strength." she joked, squeezing his upper bicep, which was surprisingly hard. 

Andrew smile and kissed her. "I love you more than I can show." he said. 

Raye looked at Scott. "Sweetheart, how're you handling all of this?" she asked him. 

Scott looked at her. He stood up and walked over to her. "It's true, I'm not taking this Tanya thing totally well. But she's behind me. I thought I loved her, but she was only something to keep me occupied until I met you. And I'm so glad we met. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." he said and held her close. 

Raye smiled and inhaled his scent. Then, she looked deeply into his eyes and said seriously, "I promise I will do everything in my power to spare Tanya pain." she said and kissed his cheek. 

He nodded slowly. "But do what you have to do to protect our queen." He kissed her slowly. 

The scouts met in the throne room in an hour. Queen Serena held onto King Darien's hand. The scouts formed a circle and joined hands. 

"Royal Planet Power!" they shouted and were teleporte to Tanya's location. 

***

She stood there, in the debris of what had once been called Earth. Her face hardened as she saw the scouts appear. "Well, well. It's the Failure Scouts. However did you make it here?" she asked in her sarcastic voice. 

Queen Serena stepped towards Tanya. "Tanya, you have caused enough pain and destruction. We demand that you now surrender to us." 

Tanya laughed in the face of the queen. This made Darien's blood boil. "Surrender? Never!" 

Queen Raye stepped forward. "Tanya, allow the good inside you to come forward." she shouted, hoping Tanya would listen. 

Tanya merely glared at her and spit in her face. The other queens began to see red. 

"I have no good. You took it when you took my sister!" Tanya yelled at Queen Serena. However, the queen's face remained peaceful. 

"We have no wish to fight you, Tanya. But we will if we have to." Queen Serena said. 

Tanya shot a sharp dagger at her in repsonse. Serena moved out of the way just in time. King Darien ran up and oulled her back. "Serena, you are not to fight. It is our duty to protect you." 

Queen Serena looked at her lover. "Darien, I will fight." she said with a determination Darien had never seen before. He let her go. 

"That does it!" Queen Lita shouted. **_"Jupiter thunderstorm charge!"_** she called out and several highly electrifed bolts of lightning went to Tanya. She stood there, expecting the attack not to have any effect on her. But A bolt hit her in the knee and caused her to start bleeding black blood. 

"Oh!" she cried out, more in surprise than pain. She glared at Queen Lita and a hatred filled her. It also healed the wound. "Dark energy surround that brat!" she said. Instanly Lita was surrounded by millions of tiny bolts of electricity. 

They began to hit her. Lita ignored the pain, but it became too much and cried out. Queen Amy became furious. 

"Only a cold-hearted witch would allow a queen to suffer like that!" Amy shouted. **_"Mercury tidalwave splash!"_** Tanya was hit by a constant blow of razor- sharp icicles and strong water. The force threw her back and her arms were slashed terribly. Blood becgan pouring everywehere as she grunted in pain. Queen Amy stopped the attack and watched to see if she would surrender. Tanya merely felt more bitterness and her scars healed. 

"Dark energy, teach that child a lesson!" she called out. Queen Amy was immediately hit with ice cold water. The attack seemed to nevewr end and it was hard for her to breathe. Queen Raye looked over at Lita, who was still being hit by the thunderbolts. Her energy was failing. Raye felt a fire burn within her. 

Queen Mina was enraged. Normally, she never felt hatred, only love. But even her planet's power of love couldn't erase the incredible feeling a anger inside her. "Tanya, you've gone too far!" 

"I promised Scott I wouldn't hurt you unless necessary. But you've crossed the line!" Raye said. 

"And on behalf of the planet of love..." 

"And the planet of fire..." 

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" both Raye and Mina stood next to each other. They had an enraged expression on their faces. 

**__**

"Mars flames burn!" Queen Raye called out. 

**__**

"Venus love-sword pierce!" Queen Mina said in repsonse. 

The combined force of both their attacks hurled Tanya to the ground. She made a small noise of pain before fully collasping. Her body was cut and burned, and she didn't appear to be breathing. 

Queen Raye walked forward, followed by the cautious Queen Mina. They looked her over carefully. "I think we have killed her." Queen Mina said. 

But Queen Serena knew better. Both Amy and Lita were still being attacked, and if it didn't stop, then they would surely die. 

Suddenly, Tanya rose. Queen Mina jumped back and pulled Queen Raye back with her. But Tanya merely pointed a finger at them. Raye was surrounded by an immense fire that was constantly throwing flames at her. She screamed in pain. Mina was hit by dagger after dagger, which caused her to bleed severly. 

Queen Serena looked at Tanya. She laughed. Serena looked at her friends and allies. They were quickly losing strength. There was only one thing to do. 

"Tanya! This agony must stop now!" she cried out. She closed her eyes and her jewels began to come out of her dress, leaving little indents on where they had been. The four planet signs shone brightly, as well as the crescent moon on her forehead. Suddenly, the crystal in her crown went to the center of the jewel and they surrounded it. They began to shine brilliantly. The light blinded Tanya, but she did not halt the attacks on her friends. 

"Something's missing," Serena gasped. King Darien went over to her. 

"I know what it is." he said and the earth symbol shone brightly on his forehead. It added more power to the gems. But it still wasn't enough. 

"You'll never beat me! You'll never conquer the Imperium of Darkness!" Tanya cried out as the force hit her. She stood strong. 

"The power of love will beat anything!" Queen Serena yelled back. King Darien leaned over and kissed her strongly. The force of the kiss boosted the power and Tanya screamed in pain. 

The two didn't stop kissing. They continued to show that love can defeat evil by never halting their kiss. The attacks on the scouts slowly dissolved and vanished. Yet, Serena and Darien still didn't stop kissing. Tanya collasped on the ground and her life began slowly leaving her body. She cried out, "Mercy!" 

Serena broke the kiss. As quickly as the atatck had appeared, it halted. The jewels went back to her dress. The symbols of the plantes slowly dimmed. Her crescent moon went down and dissolved. 

Queen Serena walked towards Tanya. Her body was lifeless. The cuts and bruises were prominent. But as Serena looked at her, the blood flowly freely from her body turned a deep shade of red. 

Then, a white light flashed and there stood a female in a long white dress. Her hair was long and beautiful, surrounding her porcelain features. But the thing Queen Serena noticed was her eyes. They were no longer a black shade, but a beautiful hazel, clear and comforting. Tanya looked at her and slowly knealt. "My queen." she whispered. "I have wronged you." 

Queen Serena eyes widened as Tanya kissed her feet, the ultimate sign of respect. Tanya remained looking at the floor. 

"I have allowed bitterness to eneter my body and it's evil power to corse through my veins. I have provoked, most justly, your wrath, and eserve nothing less than everlasting torture." Tanya said. 

Queen Serena spoke. Her voice was surprisingly steady. "Arise, Tanya." she said. Tanya slowly rose, but kept her head down. "All your trespasses are forgiven." Serena said. 

Tanya looked up at her queen. Her face showed both joy and disbelief. SHe smiled a sweet smile and Serena felt compelled to hug her. Tanya laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to be back on the right side." she said. 

Serena ended the hug and took out the Kunzite/Blue Zoisite stone. **_"Blue Zoisite_**, come forth!" she called out. 

Instantly, Blue Zoisite appeared. She looked at her sister. "Tanya!" she cried out in an informal manner. She hugged her tightly. Tanya smiled as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. 

"I'm home, Zoi, home to stay." she said in complete joy. Blue Zoisite took her hand and went to her queen. 

"My queen, you're kindness overwhelms me." Tanya said and kissed her cheek. Blue Zoisite smiled her appreciation and the both disappeared into the sotne. But instead of the big gem it had been, it shined brightly with with light and disappeared into her dress. 

Serena smiled. She had finally gotten the most precious stone on Earth: the Blue Kunzite Tanzania. 

The scouts ran to her. They smiled. "We did it." Amy said softly. Serena nodded. 

King Darien walked over to Serena. "My love, I cannot express my gratitude or affection. But I have one request to make. Awaken Earth and let the reign of Crystal Tokyo begin." he said. 

Queen Serena kissed his cheek. "Of course." she said and the crystal floated to the palm of her hand. 

As the other queens watched in pride, they couldn't help but remember the klutz Serena had been only a month earlier. She had grown up so much. While she was still the same Serena, she was also their queen. They trusted her and never questioned her rulings. They would always be friends, but now, Serena had taken on a new repsonsibilty. She had now become the Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and with that came a new maturity. Darien watched with love in his eyes as Serena preformed her destiny. 

**__**

"Moon Crystal Healing Power!" she called out and instantly the people of Earth woke up. 

And the rest is history.....or should I say destiny? 


	12. Wedding Bells

Destiny

Destiny

  
Epilogue: Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I know I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena ran around frantically. "Oh, where's my veil?! I left it right here! Oh, I just knew I was going to lose something! Where is it?!" she cried and tripped over one of Raye's shoes. She wailed loudly. "I'm never gonna get married!" 

Amy glanced over to Lita. She sighed and went over to help Serena up. "C'mon, Serena. Calm down." 

Raye walked in. "What's all the noise about?" 

"Serena can't find her veil." Amy explained and truned back to the mirror. 

Raye sighed in exasperation and went over to the couch. There, she picked up the long white veil. "Geez, meatball-head, can't you find anything? I see being crowned hasn't changed your personality one bit." she asked and gave her her veil. 

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye and carefully pinned her veil on. Her long blond hair was in her normal style but two pearls surrounded it. 

Amy made last minute adjustments on her dress. It was a long, simple gown, but suited Amy nicely. Made a pure white silk, it brought out her eyes. She carefully put her veil on. "How do I look?" she asked and turned to the girls. 

Serena smiled. "Beautiful, Amy. Like a queen of Mercury." 

Amy blushed. "Thank you." 

Lita winked and turned in her bridal gown. "I hope Andrew likes it. Although, I sure hate wearing such a long gown. I wish I had picked the bridal suit instead." 

Mina walked in and gasped when she saw Lita. "Oh, Lita, you look wonderful! Now aren't you glad you didn't pick that horrid suit?" 

The scouts burst out laughing. Mina shrugged and went over to the mirror. She put on her earrings and turned to Serena. "I'm so glad we decided to get married on the same day." 

"Why? Couldn't wait for Melvin one more day?" Serena teased her. Mina blushed and shook her head. 

"Well, you should talk Serena. You're the one who proposed that we all get married on the same day." Raye said, and made the final touches on her lacy bridal gown. 

"It was better than choosing one of you to my maid of honor. That's what gave me the idea." Serena said and smiled. 

The scouts looked at each other. They had now grown up, although only a short time ago, they were still 14-year-olds fighting the scouts. Yet, a week ago, they had defeated Tanya and awaken Earth. Now they were having a huge planetary wedding on Earth and everyone they had ever known was coming. 

"Well, I'm just glad I'm sharing my wedding with you guys. I'd never want it any other way." Amy said warmly. 

Mina sighed in happiness. "We're finally getting married. We're all fulfilling our destinies." she took Amy's hand and Lita's hand. All the scouts got in a circle, and joined hands. 

"Yeah. Although the fights aren't over. The Imperium of Darkness still exists." Lita reminded the scouts. 

Serena nodded seriously. "We have to be on our guard." 

There was knock on the door. "Come in!" Mina called out. 

The door opened and there stood Queen Serenity. She looked so different without her crown. She looked...like a human being. 

"Mother!" Serena called out and ran to hug her. Serenity smiled. 

"Hello, my dears." she said. "We're ready." 

The other scouts nodded. Serena let her mother go, and closed the door. "Well, this is it." she said, with a hint of sadness. 

"Yeah...it's going to be so weird not seeing you guys everyday. I'll miss you." Lita said softly. 

Each girl nodded. They all had to leave for their planet after the wedding to perform their duties. 

"But we'll still see each other. And you guys are always welcome in our home." Serena said. 

The scouts smiled and nodded. Yes, they would be back. "You know, things won't be the same anymore." Raye said. 

"No, they'll be better." Amy said, smiling. 

The scouts went to one another and hugged. They promised to visit. As Serena hugged Raye, she whispered in her ear, "This maid-of-honor would've been you." 

Raye gave a start of surprise, but no one else noticed. "Why?" 

"Because you began this whole adventure." Serena said and hugged her tightly. 

The scouts parted. Serena stood at the door and opened it. A tear trickled down her cheek as she turned to her friends. As she looked at each one, she remembered all the good times they had, how destiny had brought them together. "I love you all." she said, and they walked out the door. 

The music began playing a soft wedding march and Serena led the way down the long aisle. They were in the largest room of the palace, the ballroom. There were people everywhere, on the floor, in the balconies, looking in windows, lounging in doors, all of them smiling. Serena saw each keeper of the stones bow to her, the royal families of each planet smile, and her eyes glistened as she saw Molly and Nephrite holding each other and waving. She reached the end of the aisle and her eyes fell on her family; Serenity, Mom, Dad, and Sammy. All of them had a proud look on their face. 

Fianlly Serena's eyes went to Darien. He was dressed in his royal robes and his expression showed ultimate devotion. She gladly walked up to him and took his arm. The scouts following her did the same with their husbands-to-be. 

Serenity went to the front of the room and began speaking the vows. The scouts and their spouses said what was needed to be said. Fianlly, Serenity looked down at her daughter with love and said, "You may each kiss the bride." 

Darien took Serena and kissed her softly. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed brightly, as did Darien's Earth symbol. The same happened with Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye. Then, they turned to the cheering crowd. 

Serenity placed the crown on Serena's head and everyone in the room excpet Darien bowed to her. She nodded and they rose up. Then she took each crown and crowned the scouts. The crowd bowed down to the crowned queens of the inner planets. Then, each queen crowned her new husband and the crowd payed homage to the kings. Serena smiled at Darien, and he led her down the aisle. As she passed, each person bowed down. 

She turned and looked at her friends. They looked so happy. They had finally made it. 

"You know what Darien?" she said as she looked to her husband. "Destiny can be so sweet." 

Darien smiled and responded by kissing her softly.

Ok I hope you guys like that it was by the author "ActinAngel" and there is a sequel and I will be posting it, but the author has posted a chapter in a while, there about 9 chapters so far. The sequel is the best read it when it comes out and if u want to address put it on a review!


End file.
